


The Monster on Top of the Bed

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Reality, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighter Pilot Shiro, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, No abusive Sendak, PTSD, PTSD flashbacks, Romance, Veteran Shiro, canon-typical destruction of universes (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: There is a monster under the bed, far too big to get under it properly.It is scary and strangely cute, but it is not real, Shiro tells himself.Except it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by sabrinadiamondrock.tumblr.com: _The monster under your bed has stopped paying rent. You decide to call the authorities._
> 
> There is absolutely no violence, abuse, nor coercion between Shiro/Sendak.

It's difficult for Shiro to sleep. Sometimes he manages a full night, sometimes not. Sometimes the nightmares haunt him. Sometimes night terrors take over his body, visions of explosions and body parts, dead comrades and screams. Noise and pain. Those mornings he wakes up battered and bruised. It's not easy to get a proper night's rest. 

He knows he doesn't have it as bad as the soldiers that were on the ground; at least he had been in the seat of a fighter, away from the blood and the mines and the dead people, comrades blown to pieces. Until he wasn't, catapulted out of his dead plane, ending up between enemy lines, captured and tortured until he was freed by a special unit that turned up right before the sword fell. Right before it was too late. They still show the moment on TV. Shiro often wonders if it was too early. It's easy enough to fall asleep most of the time, but difficult not to wake up when the ghosts of war haunt him. 

So the monster that suddenly appears under his bed is really inconvenient. Shiro needs sleep to function.

The first time he sees it, he is half asleep. He decides to ignore the low growls and the monster's shuffling to get under the bed properly. It's not worse than the nightmares, and besides, monsters aren't real. He turns over and falls asleep again, sleeping through the night, only to wake up to a sunny morning, feeling remarkably rested. 

The monster has left and there is nothing but dust bunnies under the bed.

***

It takes a few nights before the monster is back.

Shiro is half asleep when the gigantic piece of fluff gets underneath his bed. Shiro grabs his phone, holding it as he tries to decide whether he should call Keith. Keith would tell him right away if he noticed any weird behavior (in Shiro, not the monster) in case he needs to see a therapist _now_. Alternatively he could play along with the obvious delusion and ask the monster to get the hell out of his apartment. 

Shiro compromises and decides to ignore the uninvited guest as well as any potential loss of sanity. Sleeping is much better than dealing with this shit anyway. Even if seeing big purple cats at night is almost as bad as hallucinating pink elephants. Shiro likes cats better, so he's good. 

For now. 

Since the monster isn't there when he wakes up, he decides to forget about it. He merely needs more sleep and the hallucination will go away. He takes a dose of multivitamins, drops his afternoon cup of coffee, and goes on like nothing happened.

Which is true. Because monsters aren't real. Of course nothing happened.

***

It has been a week since he saw the monster last.

Shiro wonders why imaginary monsters aren't better suited to stay underneath beds and in closets where they belong. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night in a state of panic, overwhelmed by the echoes of his past. He turned in his sleep, head in the wrong end of the bed, pillow on the floor. Darkness threatens to engulf him, but somehow he calms himself long enough to turn on the nightlight, the weak light helping him chase the shadows away. Forcing his breathing into a slow, regular rhythm, he reaches for the lost pillow, his upper body over the edge of the bed.

The monster is way bigger than his bed and some of it won't fit under it. The monster has strange feet and huge claws, claws that should scare the shit out of Shiro, but hey, they're imaginary. The purple fur goes all the way down. There are fluffy tufts between the monster's toes. It makes it a little harder to stay in a state of panic when there is a monster with cute, tufty toes underneath his bed. 

Shiro laughs, because what else can he do? He is imagining things, and if it's a choice between the flashbacks and the monster, he'll take the monster any day. Or night.

Calmer now that he can breathe, PTSD slinking back to the darkest corners of his mind, he pulls his pillow back into the bed and shoves it under his head. Then he chuckles and reaches down to pat the monster on the part that sticks out near the headboard. Shiro thinks it is an arm. It's strangely calming.

The monster feels very real, but nobody has purple monsters under the bed, so Shiro blames the lack of sleep for hallucinating touch as well. Of course the sensation of sleek fur under his hand isn't real. But the monster is warm and soft, and Shiro falls asleep with his fingers buried in its silken fur.

***

He should talk to someone. The Garrison has people he can talk to. He doesn't want to go there if he can help it. It was hard enough to convince the higher-ups that he's well enough to fly, and seeing purple cats at night won't do much to make them think they made a good decision, letting him back up. Shiro doesn't think it makes a difference, seeing purple. He can still tell what's real and what's not; at least as long as he's not having flashbacks. Flashbacks are worse than monsters.

So he does what he has done for the last year: he arrives early at the Garrison, goes to the gym, eats breakfast and starts his day, teaching cadets, flying his jet, hanging out with Keith and Matt in his office. Same old, same old. 

"You look... better, Commander," Matt tells him during lunch. "Not as tired."

"Did you meet someone?" Keith asks bluntly. "If you did, I need to buy a shovel. Just in case. Tarp, too."

"I appreciate it," Shiro replies. "I don't need any digging, thanks. I've been sleeping better lately, though." 

"He's getting laid," Matt whispers, purposefully loud. "Shiro's got a new boyfriend. Everybody knows that cock cures all."

Shiro suddenly feels very tired. He glares at Matt. "Not everything is about sex, you idiot. I don't have a new boyfriend, or old, for that matter." He huffs, halfway a laugh, at the thought. "What I do have is a cute and fluffy monster under the bed to keep me company. _He_ is cute. You, on the other hand, are just annoying."

"Hah! I knew it!" Matt exclaims dramatically. "But I doubt he's so ugly that it's fair to call him a monster. I mean, look at you! You walk into a room and everybody get a serious fit of insta-gay. When are we going to meet the lucky guy?"

Shiro just shakes his head. _Never_ , would be the appropriate answer, seeing that the monster is a monster, and monsters aren't real. Besides, he doesn't even know what the monster looks like, other than its color, what with the main part of it always being stuck under his bed. 

Maybe he should try to coax it out from under it? For science.

So what if he's curious. It's all in his imagination anyway. He can make the monster look like Clark Kent if he wants to.

***

That evening, the monster is in his bedroom, even before Shiro has brushed his teeth, ready to go to sleep. He's fully awake, barely out of his clothes, when he realizes that his bed is standing on two legs, the frame raised from the floor, held up by what appears to be the monster's butt. For some reason or other the monster has decided that it needs to fit its entire giant and fluffy self under the bed.

Clearly, it's worse than Shiro thought—imaginary friends and monsters are for kids. This is bad—maybe he should see the Garrison therapist after all? This is still better than panic attacks. The monster seems very real, though.

He pokes at the monster with a foot. It is soft and solid. It is also hissing at him. 

"Don't do that," Shiro scolds. "It's my bed, it's my bedroom, and if you insist on staying here, my bed is on the floor. _All_ of it. Sleep in the closet if you need more space. It is customary that monsters live in closets, you know." 

The monster stops hissing and growls instead. Loudly. 

"You didn't like that, huh?" 

Shiro wonders if the monster under the bed is afraid of the monsters in the closet. He snorts, amused by the thought. Neither the growling, nor the monster are real. If they were, Shiro would have been afraid, but again… there's a difference between imagined monsters and real ones. He has it down. 

Totally. 

He cocks his head, trying to look under the bed. "Okay, so no closet. The bed is big enough, you can sleep on top of it instead of underneath it, okay?" he tells the giant purple dust bunny, feeling a little sorry for a monster who may or may not be afraid of the dark. Shiro understands, so he'll be generous. "I'm going to sleep now. If you wanna take the offer, you better not wake me up."

It takes some time. Shiro is half asleep in the dark when the bed moves again. He is about to complain and tell the monster to go sleep in the closet whether it likes it or not, when the mattress suddenly dips. 

"Good monster." Shiro praises and yawns, eyes drooping. "Go to sleep."

***

Shiro groans as he wakes up, the covers warm and soft. It is his day off. Days. The alarm is off too. Usually Shiro wakes up early anyway, but not today. The sun is shining, high up on the sky, telling Shiro that he slept for a lot longer than he usually does.

With a giant purple monster in his bed. It is very soft and very heavy. He sighs, breath fluffing up the fur on the monster's chest. 

Shiro knows he should be scared, knows he should call the Garrison, knows he should bother. Only he doesn't care. He's either crazy or— there isn't really any other option. 

Now that the monster is sleeping next to him, or more like half on top of him, face relaxed, Shiro truly questions his own sanity for the first time. He doesn't panic; that's not going to help anyway. He doesn't scream, because why would he? He's been in the hands of monsters much worse than this one. Also, it's supposed not to be real, but it feels real, it looks real, and it smells real. Some hallucination he has going on here. 

The monster is handsome. Alien, but handsome. Heavy. It has bat-like ears, but the overall expression is more like a giant cat. There's velvet fur, a fluffy scruff and, strangely, a prosthetic eye and hand. Shiro didn't think monsters had that. The hand makes Shiro think that it really is all in his mind; it's likely that he conjured up a monster with the same kind of damage that he suffered so he can deal with the trauma.

Shiro reaches out to touch the monster again, but stops himself. The monster hasn't signed up for unwanted touches, despite its apparent need to drape itself across Shiro's body like a giant blanket.

"Excuse me," Shiro says, wriggling underneath his monster-blanket. "Aren't you supposed to be gone by now? It's day and... erm, monsters..." He doesn't know how to continue. He's not a monster specialist by any means. "Monsters come out at night."

The monster makes a grunting sound, stretching and sighing. Then it purrs. 

It's so damned cute that Shiro gives up pretending that he still knows fiction from reality, because that train sure has left the station by now. There's a purring alien cat monster in his bed, and he's seriously not giving any fucks whatsoever that it's not real. It's really cute, and Shiro is fine with that.

The monster yawns and reveals a set of impressive white teeth and fangs. Then it opens its one eye. It's bright yellow and it makes Shiro gasp, slightly apprehensive. The monster might be dangerous, real or not. 

The monster purrs louder. "Sendak," it says and points at its own face. Then it points at Shiro.

Oh. "Shiro," Shiro says. "Sendak?"

The monster still purrs. "Sendak," it repeats, affirmative. It puts a giant hand, the one of flesh, on Shiro's chest. "Shiro."

Shiro smiles. The monster speaks. That's something. Or one more aspect of his hallucination, but at least he's not bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Sendak is, Shiro discovers, a relatively patient monster. 

Usually Shiro cannot fall asleep again when the sun is up. Yet, with the monster lying next to him, the bed is warm and soft and tempting. The rough purring is calming. So Shiro drifts off, buried underneath an imaginary purple half-cat. When he wakes up the second time, he's snuggling up to Sendak, arms around his neck, face at his chest where the purring is the loudest. Usually he would have been embarrassed, but he's enjoying his lost grip on reality a little too much to care. Sendak doesn't seem to be against snuggling, either.

Shiro makes a content whine, reluctant to move. Sendak is so soft. It's like holding a giant plushie. 

"Grrr," Sendak lets out as Shiro tightens his grip.

"Don't growl at me." Shiro still has his face smushed into Sendak's chest.

Sendak does it again. Except the sound comes from his stomach.

Shiro drags his face away from the wide, warm chest, pushing himself up to sit, Sendak's gigantic arm still wrapped around him. Sendak doesn't want to let go. Apparently imaginary monsters get grumpy when they are hungry because Sendak growls again. 

"Okay, let's get up and get you something to eat," Shiro says, surrendering to the need for breakfast. "You can't keep holding on to me if you want food."

Sendak cocks his head. It's a question with no words.

Shiro mimics putting food in his mouth, chewing. "Eat. Food."

" _Kō-hī_?" Sendak says in a hopeful tone. At least Shiro thinks it's hopeful.

"Coffee?" Why Sendak knows the Japanese word for coffee, Shiro has no idea. Or maybe it's just that coffee is more or less universal—a drink without which the universe does not function. Maybe it's because Sendak is a product of his imagination, so perhaps not so strange that he knows coffee and Japanese.

"Kōhī," Sendak exclaims, seemingly pleased that they communicate. "Shiro kōhī. Eat!"

"Yeah, eat. Now move over. You're heavy." Shiro pushes lightly at Sendak's shoulder. God, the fur is so soft. He let his hand linger, just a moment longer, fingers deep in Sendak's thick fur.

Then Sendak puts a giant, clawed hand on top of his. "Shiro."

"So you like that? Snuggling is better than living under the bed or in the closet, yeah?"

Sendak hisses, his face suddenly changing. 

Shiro flinches—those fangs are scary. What was... oh. "The _closet_ scares you?"

Sendak hisses again. "Kloset." He points in the general direction of it. "Hsss," he lets out, fangs bared once more. His nose is scrunched and his ears are flat against his skull.

That one is clear enough too. Sendak is not scared of anything. But if the closet elicits such strong reactions from him, something's bound to have happened there. 

"Listen," Shiro says, "You understand some of what I say, right? But it's difficult for you to speak the way I do?"

Sendak lights up. "Sendak. Shiro."

"I really wish you were real. I could get a translator chip from the Garrison. Oh, well." He pats on the mattress and points to Sendak's chest. "Stay. Sendak stay. Shiro kōhī and food for Sendak."

It's not like Shiro has any plans, so why not spend them in bed with breakfast and an imaginary monster? If Sendak is still there come Monday, he'll go willingly to see a doctor. Before Sam and Iverson send him there. At least he'll get a few hours of fun out of losing his mind. It's not like they're letting him into a fighter again if there's any doubts that he's not sane. To be honest, Shiro wouldn't want to risk his crew, trying to get out of a psych eval. Not with hallucinations of this magnitude. But today he's going to have coffee with a giant monster bat-cat, on Monday he'll save what little there is left of his mental faculties. Shiro suspects that there won't be much sanity to save. Sam isn't going to be happy. The Garrison is counting on him to pilot their upcoming mission to Kerberos. That's what bothers Shiro the most. He's not going to make it to Kerberos. They are going to find someone who doesn't have a monster under their bed. Or in their head.

Despite the dire outlook, Shiro is humming as he puts on the kettle and begins making a giant pile of toasted bread for his imaginary friend, making a tray with whatever he thinks that Sendak might like to eat. Returning to the bedroom, Shiro finds Sendak where he left him, sitting in the same spot like a good puppy. Overgrown, but still. He puts the tray down in the middle of the bed before he climbs back in.

Sendak purrs again. He sends the food a longing look. "Kōhī. Food?"

"Food." Shiro pushes the tray closer to Sendak. "Eat. I can make more." 

He watches as Sendak examines the coffee pot, holding it carefully between two of his claws. It should scare Shiro but doesn't. Monsters aren't real. Those claws aren't real. Sendak isn't. 

"Let me help you," Shiro offers and takes the mug he brought for Sendak. It's the biggest one he has. It has a picture of Cassiopeia on it. He fills the mug with coffee and puts it down on the tray so that Sendak can take it. "Kōhī."

Sendak purrs loudly, suddenly looking ashamed for some reason, like maybe he doesn't purr that often.

"Is this what you are used to drink?" Shiro inquires. The coffee smells as it always does: divine. Maybe Sendak's kind of coffee is something else entirely. "Drink." He points at the mug. "Sendak kōhī?"

"Mmm," Sendak lets out, the purring gone. He takes a sip. " _Mm-hm_!" The appreciative hum changes into another raw, rough rasp of a purr. Sendak closes his eyes, frowning and laughing at the same time. If it is a laugh. Who knows?

"Good? Mmmm?" Shiro takes his own mug ( _Space Dad_ , courtesy of Lance) and fills it, adding a bit of vanilla syrup. He doesn't drink it right away, but takes a piece of toast and butters it, considering for a moment whether Sendak would appreciate strawberry jam. Probably not, but again, who knows.

"Mmm," Sendak repeats and takes the buttered toast. He examines it closely, sniffing at it before he nibbles at the corner where Shiro spread the butter a bit on the thick side. "Mmmm!" Sendak eats the toast in two quick bites. 

"There's more." Shiro is already preparing a second slice, this time with jam. 

It goes down too, accompanied by a very content purr. 

Shiro eats two pieces. Sendak wolfs down the rest of the toasted slices and half the cheese. With jam.

Eyeing the butchered remains of the meal, Shiro leans back against the headboard, mug in hand, taking small sips of the hot coffee. 

Sendak studies him for a while before he carefully pushes the tray to one side. With the mug cradled in the prosthetic hand, he sits next to Shiro, his enormous body making the bed dip. Shiro slides closer, not at all against snuggling up to him again, soaking up Sendak's body heat. It feels very relaxing.

Turning the mug, Sendak is not drinking from it. He is looking at it, at the picture of Cassiopeia, five bright stars connected to form a _W_. It's from the Garrison's shop. 

"Shiro?" 

"You can get more," Shiro says. "More coffee."

"Shiro!" Sendak says, tracing the constellation with a claw. "Karakan."

"I don't—"

"Sendak." Sendak points to the ceiling. "Karakan."

"What?" Shiro frowns.

"Karakan." Sendak points again. Then he points to one of the frames on the dresser. It's Shiro with Keith and Hunk, the three of them in their suits, helmets in hand, standing in front of the Atlas, right before the mission that cost Shiro so much. He's not even sure why he kept it. "Shiro karakan?"

It takes a moment before it sinks in. Sendak is asking about the stars! About the Atlas. He shares the concept of constellations. He's not just a monster. He's an _educated_ monster. 

It makes sense: Sendak is a figment of his imagination. Of course he would imagine a monster who suits his interests and… well, desires not be the right word. Shiro has never thought about having a monster under, next to, or on the bed before. His needs, maybe. Needs he never thought he had, but apparently having a monster in bed is good for him. He has never felt more relaxed. He feels safe, too, and it has been a very long time since he felt safe. 

Contradictory, but maybe the monsters who tortured him simply needed to be countered by an even bigger monster, one who is on his side. Shiro makes a huff at the thought of what his captors would have made of Sendak. Anyway, it doesn't matter. As long as Shiro feels good, he'll take what he can get. Sendak will be gone soon, Shiro is sure. The Garrison psychologists are great and will probably excel at chasing off imaginary friends.

Shiro points at the mug, at each small star. "Stars. We call them stars."

"Shiro. Stars?"

"Yes. Shiro stars. Sendak stars?"

"Mmm," Sendak confirms. He takes another sip. "Sendak karakan."

Seemingly content with Shiro's confirmation, like it matters that they understand one another, Sendak drinks his coffee in slow small sips, careful with the mug.

It takes a little before Sendak speaks again. He points to the picture of Hunk, Keith, and him once more. "Shiro koara?"

"Koara?"

"Mm." Sendak holds up three fingers, then points to the photo again, moving the fingers close together. "Koara." He looks at Shiro for a few seconds, then raises his hand and strokes his cheek tenderly. "Koara."

"Oh. _Oh_!" Shiro laughs, surprised by the sudden contact. They are sitting close, their bodies touching, but this is more deliberate. "No. No koara."

Sendak holds up two fingers, then three. "Koa. Koara."

Shiro thinks he knows what Sendak means. Funny that, that monsters have a concept of relationships with more than one. "No koa. No koara. That's Keith and Hunk. They are my friends. Friend. No koara."

Sendak looks pleased. "F—friend," he attempts. "Keef."

"Right. Shiro," Shiro says. "Keith. Hunk." He points at Keith. "Keith friend. Hunk friend." He looks up at Sendak, curious as to Sendak's relations. "Sendak koara?"

"No koara. Dalath!" Sendak states firmly, his golden eye glinting dangerously and the cybernetic eye flashing red. "Shiro koa."

Funny how minds work. Shiro is curious as to why his brain, concocting a monster for him to enjoy, suddenly decides that he needs to discuss his personal life with said monster. Shiro wonders what that says about his messed-up mind. Since Adam there has been no one; Adam kept his promise and moved on while Shiro was kept hostage. No wonder he's fucked up. Torture, losing his family, his fiancé, losing his hand… just one of those things would be enough to mess anyone up. Shiro knows this. He knows he's good at demanding the impossible from himself while being kind to everybody else. 

He is not fair to himself which is probably why he is sitting here with a being he made up to relieve some of the stress he's fighting. His throat tightens. He hadn't expected his monster to scold him, because Sendak suddenly appears angry. 

A soft purr ghosts across Shiro's cheek, like Sendak knows what is wrong. He places his mug on the tray and puts it down on the floor before he turns to Shiro again. "Shiro koa. Dalath?" he repeats, his voice low and gentle.

"Yeah," Shiro says without knowing what Sendak is asking. "Okay. Fine. Dalath."

Sendak purrs louder and sinks down into the bed a bit, making himself comfortable, letting out a content grunt. The bed is far too short for him but it doesn't seem to bother him much. He wriggles his clawed toes and breathes in deeply before he lets out sigh.

Shiro makes a sigh, too, putting his mug on the nightstand, shifting so he can rest his head on Sendak's shoulder. He feels like sleeping again, his eyes getting heavy almost the instant he relaxes into Sendak's space. It's fine. He can sleep. He has a monster watching over him. There won't be any trigger-happy fanatics barging in, wanting to make a horror movie out of his death. 

This entire episode of vivid hallucination could have a been horror as well but isn't. It makes sense that his monster is some kind of foil to him, seeing that he made it up. At least his mind has been kind to him since he is crap at it himself. Perhaps he could have done without the fangs and claws, but then again, who doesn't have sides that don't do well in the light of day?

Sendak shuffles around a little, pushing his huge arm underneath Shiro's side, around hís waist, pulling him close. "Dalath," Sendak repeats, his tone soft. "Shiro dalath."

Shiro goes with the flow. "Shiro dalath." _Monday_ , he knows. Monday he's getting rid of the monster, letting the Garrison take over. Until then? He's going to snuggle with his monster and catch up with the sleep he has lost for the last… how many nights are there in two years?

Before he can do the calculations he's asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sendak does not return to the narrow space under the bed. Shiro doesn't want him gone either. 

While it is surprising how tangible it all feels, how tangible Sendak feels, Shiro puts off the discussion he needs to have with himself about his… guest. To be honest, the situation is easier to deal with if he takes the firm stance that Sendak cannot possibly be real. The implications if he is are too groundbreaking, too overwhelming, too much.

And then there is Sendak himself. 'Overwhelming' is an understatement. 

Sendak is currently lounging on the couch, a bucket (the only container big enough for his hand) of popcorn cradled in his real—as far as something imagined can be real—arm, watching TV with a look on his face that is part confusion, part amusement. It's an ancient episode of The Simpsons, and Bart is doing the Bartman. Anyone would be confused.

"D'oh!" Sendak says and waves Shiro closer. "Shiro sit." Attempting to make room, Sendak shifts and tries to move his gigantic body to get into the corner of the thankfully huge sectional, still attached to the half-full bucket of freshly made popcorn. Maybe he's afraid that they'll run out of food?

"You liked that? The Simpsons?" Shiro asks and gets on the couch next to Sendak. He grabs a handful of popcorn and drops a few into his mouth, swallowing them before he asks, "Do you understand what they are saying? On TV?"

"Pneumoconiosis," Sendak replies, and frowns even before the word is out. "No."

"What on earth are you—" Shiro laughs, sprinkling popcorn over the coffee table. "I'm sorry, but you don't make any sense. Doesn't make any sense to you, either, does it?"

"D'oh!" Sendak exclaims. "Prospect analysis. Penil—"

"No! Just no!" Shiro glares at Sendak for a moment, at a loss of what to do with Sendak's sudden but slightly post-modern oral ability. "Sorry."

"Dysfunction." Sendak's mouth is wry, like he doesn't like the taste. "Shiro no? Pneumatic. Panic. Picnic. Poodle. Petting zoo."

"Not another word!" Shiro shoves the remaining popcorn into his mouth, chewing, as to camouflage his smile. It's almost impossible not to laugh at Sendak. Shiro has no idea what's going on. He shouldn't feel so… amused; linguistic trouble are no joke, but there is a purple cat on his couch, spouting nonsense. "I think you're broken." Shiro presses his lips together, again containing the laughter that wants out. He might have invented Sendak, but it's still not polite to laugh. He should help, but he's at a loss what to do. 

Perhaps Sendak has watched too much TV and his brain is having difficulties, catching up with the new vocabulary? He sounds like he has eaten a medical dictionary. 

Shiro's amusement fades. The firm ground on which he stands in regards to Sendak's creation is crumbling ever so slowly. If Sendak really exists outside Shiro's mind he could be ill. If there is a medical issue it needs to be sorted out. By a doctor. 

It all comes down to whether Sendak exists outside Shiro's delusion. Internally, Shiro starts adding to the list of medical terms that Sendak had been spouting. _Clotting, brain damage, stroke…_ There are options enough and every each and one of them worries him. 

Maybe he cannot wait until Monday. Maybe Sendak cannot.

"Look at me, please," Shiro urges, a hand on Sendak's shoulder. "Are you hurting? Do you understand what I'm asking? Hurt?" Shiro pinches Sendak's arm, earning a red glare from the cyborg eye. "Ouch. Hurt."

"Ouch. No hurt." Sendak rubs his arm. "Table— _Quiznak_. Tast—" He huffs and opens his mouth, hesitating. "Talk— _talk_ hurt."

That's a relief. Not that talking hurts, but Shiro doesn't think Sendak means that speaking induces any physical pain. It may be that Sendak finds it difficult. Shiro glances at the coffee table, collecting the popcorn he dropped, making a nice pile of them before he takes the small bowl he uses for knick-knack and keys. It's not a particularly pretty bowl, so the sacrifice is not worth mentioning. Shiro uses his prothesis to break it in two. 

"Shiro no?" Sendak raises what might be an eyebrow. Hard to tell.

"Broken." Shiro spreads the shards. "Broken. Sendak talk broken?"

"Yes!" Sendak nods. "Talk broken! No hurt. Broken. Shiro speak no broken."

"You understand what _I_ say? All of it?"

"Shiro talk broken. Shiro talk no broken. Shiro talk broken. Broken, no broken." Sendak moves his hand from side to side to underline what he tries to say.

"Sometimes you understand, sometimes you don't?"

"Yes. Peninsula. Perfidy. Perdit—"

"Ah!" Shiro holds up a hand. "Right. Not peninsula." He laughs this time. It's a relief that Sendak isn't hurting. They'll sort it out. "Does it help, watching TV?" Shiro asks, trying to get more information out of Sendak. "Does listening to people speak help? I mean, you didn't know all those words just like that?" Shutting his mouth before he can spew out more questions, Shiro opens it again to rephrase and simplify the question. 

He gets an answer before he finds a way to ask, though. 

"TV." Sendak grabs the remote, fiddling with it. "TV word speak." He changes the channel to some show about a hospital. It explains at least some of Sendak's knowledge about certain human conditions that monsters usually wouldn't know about. 

"Okay. Good." 

"Sendak good. Shiro good. Shiro TV." Patting on the couch, it's clear what Sendak wants.

"Yeah, Shiro TV." 

It's not a bad way to spend the evening, engaging in the time-honored tradition of watching crappy Saturday evening television, Shiro decides. Coaxing Sendak out from under the bed, keeping him from going back is important. Interacting with him will only lead to more information—information that will be crucial when Shiro makes the attempt at explaining this shit to someone sane at the Garrison. The more information he collects, the better. 

Curling up on the couch, denying to himself that there might be an ulterior motive for his compliance—one that has nothing to do with the Garrison, sanity or other such unpleasant entities, Shiro relaxes. If Sendak starts blabbering medical terms again, he needs to do something, though, even if it means he has to face Sam, or rather Admiral Holt, the leader of the Garrison. His last day as Commander Shirogane might come faster than he'd thought. Shiro would prefer Monday to Saturday, though. Mondays are good for sanity checks—if Shiro didn't love flying so much, he'd argue Mondays were ruined by work anyway and thus would present a suitable time to explore a potential fall into insanity. 

Distracted by the reality he is unenthusiastic to face, Shiro startles when Sendak reaches for him, pulling him flush against his side. With a soft huff, Shiro follows willingly; snuggling with Sendak is good for him, and apparently also for Sendak.

Sendak purrs and Shiro conveniently forgets about Monday's impending doom. He makes another content sound that is so similar to Sendak's purring that Shiro wonders for a second whether he has hallucinated onto himself the ability to purr. 

Tension and worry chased away by pleasurable warmth, Shiro gives in. There's a chance that he invented Sendak because he is everything he needs, bar the vocabulary. So Shiro is not going to fool himself on why he indulges: he _likes_ Sendak. He likes how big and strong he is, how soft. He likes the way Sendak looks at him. And this instant he also likes Sendak's hands-on approach. Sendak started it, so it allows Shiro to explore and enjoy, to have at least this to tide him over in case he has lost his mind and needs to be hospitalized.

With a hand on Sendak's impressive chest, head leaning on his shoulder, Shiro curls up against Sendak's huge body. The fur is like the softest thing under his fingers, soft the way that puppy-belies are soft, even though the slightest move makes Sendak's muscles flex underneath the velvet fur. There sure isn't anything soft about those.

Shiro has trouble breathing for a second. 

Sendak's purr is rough and deep and good. He turns away from the TV, nose in Shiro's hair. He nuzzles it, breathing in as if he likes the scent. "Shiro koa. Dalath koa."

"Yeah, if you say so." A little dazed by the intimate contact, Shiro just keeps running his fingers through Sendak's fur. Scratching at the shoulder makes Sendak purr louder. A brush across the clavicle makes Sendak breathe in, stop, then let the breath out, a little shaky. Rubbing at the ear makes Sendak turn his head a little, leaning against Shiro's hand.

"Shiro." 

His name is a sigh. Shiro looks up, meeting Sendak's eyes. The cyborg one is glowing like embers, the other one sunlit yellow with emotion. 

Shiro licks his lips. He can't help it. Sendak has but one eye, and Shiro isn't blind. He's hallucinating, but he isn't blind. 

Sendak is not appalled. Sendak is…

Shiro is too. 

It has been so long since Shiro last was intimate with someone. Hunk's hugs, Lance and Keith's tenderness towards him sure mean a lot; he would never have made it back to his state of relative normalcy after his ordeal, not without his friends. He love them dearly, but this, the intimate touch of a man who wants him… it has been too long. 

"Shiro," Sendak repeats, softer. "Shiro koa."

Shiro doesn't have an answer. He doesn't know the exact meaning of the word, but he can read the approximate translation in Sendak's face. He hadn't thought that Sendak meant… this. 

There are no rules to keep. This is unreal, and it works for him. Shiro doesn't have to wait. He doesn't have to live up to expectations, to what is appropriate and what isn't. He's pretty sure that having feelings for the monster under your bed is so far beyond appropriate and sane that he simply gives up giving a damn. He likes Sendak. He likes how he feels, soft and strong and huge and safe. 

Shiro smiles even when his lips meet Sendak's, the purr that escapes him vibrating into the kiss. 

It's different. The short fur on Sendak's face is different from human scruff, the lips thinner but just as soft. Shiro's tongue brushes across sharp fangs and the sensation shoots like a jolt of electricity through Shiro's veins. 

"Oh," he breathes, surrendering as Sendak kisses him back, harder, hungrier. It's wet and warm and gentle and hard at the same time. Unreal, but so very, very real that Shiro breaks the kiss to stare at Sendak, like he only now is _there_ , like atoms have formed him, calling him to life through that kiss. "Oh," Shiro whispers again, wanting more, wanting Sendak to be _real_ , damn the consequences.

"Koade io." Velvet fur brushes across Shiro's cheek as Sendak caresses it. "Yone koade heth? Koafu?" he says, and it sounds like a question. Sendak's lips are parted, the sounds soft, like they are coated in the wonder of their kiss.

"I don't know what you are asking," Shiro murmurs, "but if you are gonna kiss me again, then yes. Yes."

"Kiss," Sendak agrees and presses his mouth to Shiro's, the hunger still there, like an unruly animal that grows bigger and more voracious with each feeding.

"Mmm, kiss," Shiro agrees, arms around Sendak's neck, letting the kiss take them where it wants to go. 

Shiro turns on the couch, Sendak following, his huge body half on top on him. He's heavy and Shiro loves it, being pinned under him; for no reason, or maybe for all the reasons in the world, letting himself be defenseless, open, vulnerable. Encased in a warm embrace, the brush of soft fur on his naked arms, Shiro makes a moan that is nothing but urgent need and surrender. 

Monday and the Garrison be damned, Shiro knows what he wants, and he's going to take it. He is going to let Sendak take it. Take him. 

"Take me to bed," he says. "Sendak koa?"

The purring gets louder, raw, almost a growl before there are more kisses. Shiro lets himself be carried away by them, just as he lets Sendak carry him from the couch to the bedroom. Apparently Sendak doesn't have problems understanding Shiro's suggestion.

Shiro is laid down on the bed ever so carefully. Clothes come off, casually shedded, because all Shiro's attention is on the monster in his bed; the monster that is no monster at all, but a being who is strong and gentle. A little rough too as Sendak pulls off the pants he's been wearing, some purple stretch thing that, when off, reveals that Sendak is big everywhere. 

"Oh," Shiro says, a sound that seems to have become his sole way of communicating his need as well as his pleasure. Naked, lying close to Sendak feels like being covered in luxurious fur and Shiro loves it. Parts of Sendak are very alien. Sendak's moans as Shiro takes him in hand are not. Pleasure sounds alike, monster or human. 

It's the joy of flying paired with the relief of landing safely. Sendak knows what he is doing. Shiro is spiraled towards deep pleasure, Sendak over him, in him, lips and teeth on his skin. Held in Sendak's powerful arms, Shiro comes, even in the middle of the rush of orgasm knowing that he will cherish this moment, always. 

God, if only Sendak was real.


	4. Chapter 4

With the clear light of day comes realization.

It's not like Shiro had planned waking up on a Sunday morning with a hard-on and he sure as hell didn't plan having one for the monster from under his bed. Who is now _on_ his bed, something Shiro appreciates a great deal more than he probably should. 

Shiro turns in Sendak's arms, wincing as he moves. He is _sore_. No wonder; Sendak is big, and they were… enthusiastic. His lips burn with the kisses they exchanged, his neck is littered with bites that each are a little painful island where fangs went through skin. Further down… Shiro moans. Never in his life has he felt as full as when Sendak took him. 

And that's the problem. If he made Sendak up, should he feel like that? Should his skin feel raw and aching? Should his body feel used? Should there be any physical aftermath? Should he feel rested after the best sleep he has had in _years_? Should he feel needy and sated and maybe a little happy?

Maybe he is not going crazy at all?

If that is the case he needs to deal with the issue that he has danced around until now: how is there a purple monster in his house, and where does it come from? Except it is no longer just a monster. It's Sendak, the man he took to bed last night, the man who whispered soft words in his ear, things that Shiro did not understand if not for the tone. Sendak is the man who made love to him. Monster or not, Sendak is very, very male, and very, very cute. 

Shiro would also be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it, lovemaking and monster both.

It's unreal. It's frankly mind-blowing, but maybe it truly is… real?

"Koa?" The word is just a puff of air, barely audible. "Shiro?"

Shiro shifts, turning to face Sendak. His face is sleep-slack and dazed, the cyborg eye turned off. His real eye is but a sliver of gold underneath heavy lids. Damn, he's cute. 

Shiro tells him so. 

Sendak snuffles a kiss to Shiro's head, one that is warm and gentle; a mix of having his hair nuzzled and his face kissed. "You understand _cute_ ," Shiro mumbles, finding it funny. Sendak is one scary bat-cat, but like this, no he isn't. "You're so cute," he repeats again, wrapping arms and legs around Sendak, not very eager to move away from neither Sendak, nor bed. 

" _Fua_. Shiro hea fua," purrs Sendak. Yone hea fua."

"Fua? That means cute in your language?"

"Mm," Sendak confirms. "Shiro hea fuafua."

"I'm cute two times?" Shiro smiles and rubs his face against Sendak's chest because the smooth fur is just too warm and nice to ignore. "Doubly cute? Ah. I'm very cute, is that it?" His cheeks grow hot, like the compliment really matters. Maybe it does.

"Very cute." Sendak nods solemnly. "Sendak koafude. Dalath."

"All right then. Now we understand each other. Fua. Sendak fuafua. Or was that…"

"Hea fuafua."

"Ah, so hea means _is_?" 

"Mm. Shiro hea fuafua."

If this truly is humankind's first encounter with some alien monster race (and Shiro would know if it wasn't) Shiro will _never_ tell anyone what their initial conversations were about. Strictly speaking, if Sendak is real, Shiro should be at the Garrison, and not in bed with said alien being, discussing the cuteness factor of the both of them. Shiro can't find any fucks to give whatsoever, though. Not today, not before Monday. Maybe he'll be able to grow a fuck or two before then, but he's too comfortable to care. Always one to do the right thing, to follow most rules, if not all, this time he's breaking all of them. 

For Sendak. 

"I wish you could tell me where you came from." As long as the answer isn't _but you conjured me in your mind while you were busy going insane_ , Shiro will be fine. Except if the answer is anything _but_ that, then the real insanity begins. What a mess. He is not even sure that Sendak fully understands what he's asking, so the answer might be useless. "Why were you hiding under my bed? You don't come off as someone who is afraid of anything."

Sendak makes a very deep sigh, eyes closed. His ears flicker like a cat's, annoyed.

"I ask because I have never seen anything like you." Shiro reaches up and strokes Sendak's ear, hoping it is calming or comforting. "When I first saw you I thought I was hallucinating—seeing things that aren't there. I thought you weren't real. Now I'm not so sure."

Sendak huffs and opens his eyes. The cybernetic eye flashes red at it turns on, whirring and flashing for a moment. "Sendak real. Sendak is real."

Being thrown into icy water must feel like this, Shiro thinks. Like all blood rushes to his gut, his skin crawls, and his heart beats wildly. His words come out raspy and coarse. "From where? From where, Sendak?"

Another sigh. "Shiro ehk roleth." He leans in, towering over Shiro, all purple and huge and… real. "Shiro koafu. Sendak koafu."

Shiro clings to him, scared and intrigued and attracted, all at the same time, calmed by Sendak's words, even though he only have a vague idea of what they mean. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Sendak makes it clear that Shiro needs to let go, pulling gently at his fingers.

"Shiro koa," Sendak reassures him once again. "Shiro come." Sendak pushes up from the bed, ignoring that he, apart from the lush fur, is naked. Shiro does appreciate the view as Sendak walks across the floor to the door to the closet. Sendak turns to Shiro with a frown. "Clo-set." 

"You want to get something from the closet?"

"Clo-set," Sendak repeats, yanking the door open. "Sendak. Clo-set." He points inside it, pulling at Shiro's shirts. "No!"

Shiro sits up, pushing off the sheets as he gets up, trying not to think how much more naked he is than Sendak. He feels Sendak's eyes on him as he grabs the yukata he uses as a robe, putting it on. He ties the belt around his waist.

"Clothes. You want clothes too, is that it?" he asks. "Like this one?"

The mere look at Sendak's face is answer enough. Sendak repeats his no, moving the shirts out of the way. 

The proverbial lightbulb over Shiro's head switches on. "The shirts weren't there when you were hiding in the closet?"

"No. No shirts. Look Shiro. Shiro safe."

That is too weird, but there is nothing to do but to continue the game of trial and error. "Okay, so you were in the closet, watching me? To make sure I wasn't a danger? There were no shirts?" Shiro looks from the closet to Sendak and back. There is nothing strange about the closet now. "Where were you before? I mean, before you hid in my closet?"

Sendak stares at the shirts, his entire attention directed at the contents of the wardrobe. "Daibazaal!"

"Daibazaal?"

"Daibazaal."

"O-kay. And what is Daibazaal?" At least they are getting somewhere now.

Sendak steps away from the closet and points out the window, around waving his hand, indicating…. something. Then he points to the floor, the roof. 

"House? Where I live? My room?" 

"Sendak shows with his hands that he means something large.

"Big? City? Country?"

Sendak nods and pulls his hands even further apart. "Karakan."

"Bigger, then. Star? Planet?"

Sendak shakes his head. "Daibazaal hea planet. Big. Big karakan."

"A star… more karakan or planets?"

"Bigbig."

"Oh, like _fuafua_? Very cute… so very big? A galaxy?" It has to be. What else would there be?

"Galaxy." Sendak places the imaginary galaxy in an imaginary ball, showing with his hands that it is contained. "Bigbigbig."

"Universe. The universe contains everything that exists. You understand?"

"Universe," Sendak repeats. "Universe. Universe." He forms another imaginary ball and places it next to the one that is meant to be the…

"No, that can't be right." Shiro sinks down on his bed again, mouth half open. "You mean— outside this universe? Another universe? As in… another _reality_?" 

Monsters are real and under the bed, and the entire fucking sum of human knowledge just went down the drain. Shiro blinks, utterly done for, the enormity of Sendak's explanation too much. If he understands it correctly, that is. "We're in a multiverse?" 

"Speak," Sendak demands. He, in turn, points to a spot under one ear. "Shiro talk. Sendak talk." 

"Right. You came through the—" Shiro is hiding his head in his hands, laughing at the idea. He gets a hold of himself, looking up at Sendak. This is serious business. "You came though the wardrobe from frigging Narnia?"

"Shiro talk. Shiro talk Narnia." Sendak pinches the bridge of his nose. "Narnia?"

"No, not like that. Narnia is not a real place. It's an Earth story about children who find another reality, another world. An analogy, though. One of the roads into Narnia go though a wardrobe."

"Daibazaal," Sendak adds, pointing into the closet once again. "Narnia em Daibazaal."

"You are serious? Daibazaal is through the closet?"

"Karakan. Universe. Daibazaal hea planet."

"Yeah, Daibazaal is a planet? Your planet?"

"Sendak planede… yes planet."

"How did you… like a wormhole, or?"

"Broken."

"Broken? Your planet is… broken? How?"

"Uni… universe broken." Sendak grabs a corner of the crumbled sheet on the bed and looks at it before he tears a hole in it with a claw.

"Hey! Don't ruin—"

Sendak growls, none too menacingly. "Broken."

It takes a moment for Shiro to comprehend. "It's like a rift in the space fields? In the… matter between universes?" The sad remains of the sheet come in handy. Folding it, Shiro makes an impromptu model of the parallel universes that so far have been nothing but a theory and some promising probing to measure radiation, indicating that the idea isn't entirely far-fetched. Wasn't far-fetched. Seems like Hawing and Hertog were right. The multiverse is real. Sendak too.

Studying the model, Sendak nods. "Mm. Rift."

"So let me see if I got it right. You came though my closet from another reality? A rift between universes or something? And it's closed now?"

Sendak nods, then presses his hands together. "Rift. Daibazaal."

"That's… that's wild! That's a lot. Just that you're real… that's something." Shiro pauses, using deep breaths to get himself under control. He has an entire cosmos to rearrange. When he finally speaks, choking on the words like he has just ran a Marathon, the question is not the one he should have asked, but the one closest to his heart. "Are you all right? It must be very strange for you. I'd… why… why did you…" Shiro points to Sendak, back to himself. "Why did you… we—"

Before he can continue, Sendak grabs his hand. Shiro makes a surprised cry as he is pulled into Sendak's arms. 

"Shiro koa. Shiro fuafua," Sendak murmurs. "Shiro good koafu."

As if that explains anything. Sendak fell through a rift in the space field, and the first thing on his agenda is to get laid because the first sentient creature he meets is cute? "But I don't understand."

Sendak looks hurt. "Shiro koafu. Sendak koafu. Shirode Sendak koafu." He looks down at Shiro with such tenderness that Shiro tries to take a step back, but can't, held tight in Sendak's arms. "Shiro koa."

"Don't use your charm on me; that's unfair. It works too well." 

"Food," Sendak reminds him with a kiss. "Shiro errath food wal Sendak." Purring vibrates through Sendak's gigantic chest. "Food."

"You just jumped through the wall between universes and overturned everything humans thought we knew about space." Shiro stares at Sendak incredulously. "You land in a parallel universe and all you can think of is sex and food. You're incredible."

"Mm," Sendak agrees. "Incredible. Shiro good cute. Shiro goodgood sex. Goodgood koafu. Food now." 

Shiro chuckles, despite everything. "If you are sure. You must feel terrible and very confused."

"Food?" Sendak asks again in such a hopeful tone that Shiro can no longer ignore it. 

"It'll be easier if you let go of me." 

Sendak makes something that sounds like a sigh, but he releases Shiro nevertheless. It makes Shiro's heart beat a little faster that Sendak is as attached to him as he is to Sendak.

"For how long did you hide in my closet? Are you always so hungry?" Shiro asks as he tightens his determination as well as his yukata. No more sex. At least not until after breakfast.

Sendak holds up his hands, showing Shiro four fingers three times. "Suns."

"Twelve days? You haven't eaten anything for twelve days, except what I gave you yesterday and the day before?" It's easier to deal with, thinking about something more simple than the groundbreaking science that was just presented to him by a space-cat from another reality. It's easier to wonder why Sendak hadn't explored the house when Shiro was at work, finding something to eat. Maybe he'd been too suspicious of Earth food to try any.

"Food. No food. Twelve days. Closet."

Shiro takes Sendak's hand again and Sendak's purring resumes. "Come on. Coffee and food first. Then we find out what we're gonna do."

The rift between universes is so beyond his pay grade that he sticks to what he _can_ do: feed Sendak before they call in the cavalry. Shiro knows they have plans to make before his bedroom is overrun by curious astrophysicists, engineers, and whoever else the Garrison will throw into his closet.

With Sendak in his bed, at least he's not _in_ it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD. It is no more than a vivid memory of canon-typical violence and threats, but proceed with care if you are not comfortable with such a situation.

The kitchen smells of fried ham and coffee. Not counting the chow hall mac and cheese, home made toasts are Shiro's favorite food. Hunk taught him to vary, and Shiro likes how easy it is to make decent comfort food. Hunk calls them _Croques_. Croques or toast, it's good for days when Shiro doesn't want to leave the house, and for days when it would be… unwise. Like today. Shiro is not abandoning Sendak if he can help it, knowing what he went through before he ended up in the closet and under the bed. 

Losing everything… Shiro knows far too well how it feels.

Sendak's needs take precedence. Since food is clearly important to him, Shiro cooks. Questions about Sendak's planet, his universe, can wait. For now. 

The interrogations will come soon enough. Shiro needs to ask questions at some point soon. While Sam will be lenient, _Admiral Holt_ answers to higher ups, and they are not going to be happy about the delay. Sendak's presence is a matter of importance to the entire population on Earth after all. If Shiro is able to present evidence that he used time extracting intel from Sendak, making sure that no alien invasion is forthcoming, multiverse or no multiverse, at least they have a believable reason for the foot-dragging. It will make it easier on Sam, too. 

But Shiro… he isn't sacrificing Sendak for his personal convenience, or Sam's. They need to plan this. Surrendering Sendak to the Garrison is not Shiro's choice to make alone. He will do nothing without Sendak's explicit consent. They are in this together. 

Together.

 _Koa. Koafu._ Shiro still doesn't know exactly what Sendak means by it. Lover, friend, some label that exists only on Daibazaal? The hidden glances and the touches they share are telling. Shiro feels seen, wanted, needed. 

Only there is a caveat. It is not unreasonable to believe that Sendak simply took the opportunity and engaged in calculated seduction. Shiro doesn't like it, but he has to consider the possibility. 

He hopes it isn't so, and it's easy to believe. He believes what he sees. He believes in their kisses. He believes in the way Sendak looks at him, one eye warm and golden enough to show that Shiro is not just some target. Shiro believes. He believes in Sendak. 

Shiro cuts off a piece of his toast, enjoying the taste of butter and cheese, the coarse texture of toasted bread. He cherishes this small piece of happiness, oddly fenced in between losses and anxiety. Until Sendak makes it clear that he wants to talk about it, Shiro stays in the moment, drawing strength from it. 

He merely shakes his head, chuckling as Sendak helps himself to another Croque Madame. Melted cheese can never go wrong in Shiro's opinion, and apparently Sendak agrees. There are probably highly efficient wood chippers with lower appetites than Sendak's.

"Shiro good koafu," Sendak informs him, carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin that is on the small side, held in his gigantic hand. He is balancing precariously on a barstool whose only redeeming feature is that Sendak can sit on it without hitting his chin on his knees. The breakfast bar is a godsend. "Goodgood food. Very good food." He smiles, wide enough for the fangs to show. 

Shiro should find it disconcerting, but doesn't. The feeling that wells up inside him is different. He knows how those fangs feel on his skin and the memory makes him want for more. Only this morning it is about Sendak's needs, his hunger, his losses. Anything he wants. Having starved in the closet sort of cuts him all the slack he needs in regards to food. The limit is where Shiro runs out of food.

"You want another?" Shiro offers, pointing at the frying pan. Technically, it's not another. It's Sendak's seventh, but alas, the guy's is gigantic and needs food.

"Mm. Rakath."

"Rakath?"

"Yes food, goodgood."

"You want an expression so you can accept politely? Yes, please."

"Yes, please," Sendak repeats obediently, offering Shiro his empty plate. "Good koafu please!"

It takes only a few minutes to butter and toast the bread, fry eggs and assemble another serving of Croques. Sendak's nose vibrates and a content purr escapes him as Shiro puts the plate before him, cheese and runny yolk making a delicious mess on the plate.

Shiro pours himself another cup of coffee and offers Sendak some too, accepted with a curt nod. Either Sendak isn't picky, or the Daibazaalians—Shiro assumes that is what their name is—have food much like what people eat on Earth, or more precisely, in Shiro's part of Earth. "Is this kind of food similar to what you used to eat?" he inquires, stepping closer to getting actual information, even though it is not why he asks. "I can make something else if you want it." Shiro is not much of a cook; he just knows what Hunk taught him. But he'll try if there is something that makes Sendak feel better or more at home. He'll call Hunk and get help if needed.

"Goo."

"Good?"

" _Goo_ ," Sendak elaborates. "Daibazaal. Goo. Badbad." He makes a face.

"Oh, so your food is called goo? Why is it bad?"

"Karakan food. Shiro karakan food?"

Shiro frowns, trying to suss out what Sendak means. Food for stars. "Ah, food for missions? Flight missions? Like military rations?"

"Goo badbadbad," Sendak exclaims. "Shiro food goodgood."

It makes Shiro nod in agreement. "Yeah, ours too. Military rations. MREs. Ready-to-eat meals. They are… badbad."

Sendak wrinkles his nose in sympathy. 

Shiro pauses before he asks again, picking at the loose thread, so to speak. "So you're… you're a soldier? A pilot? Fight?" The last word makes its way out. He didn't plan to ask about combat and war. "I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to talk about Daibazaal."

Clearly, Sendak doesn't do defeat, nor mourning. Not visibly. He nods once, his face stern. "Sendak talk." 

"Thank you. There are so many things I would like to ask you, and I don't know—"

They are interrupted by the shrill cry of Shiro's phone, the display flashing Hunk's picture and name. 

Shiro hesitates to answer. Maybe it would be better not to.

Sendak nods in the direction of the phone. "Friend Hunk? Hunk karakan?"

"No, I— yes, it's my friend. He is not out on a mission."

"Friend Hunk speak."

"Yeah. Okay. But you have to— be quiet, right? Nobody can know yet that you are here."

"Mm." Sendak nods.

Shiro takes a deep breath, bracing himself. He's going to lie to Hunk—precious, honest Hunk—and he hates it. He appreciates Hunk's friendship and lying feels like violating it. The stupid thing is: if he were to confide in anyone before he brings Sendak to the Garrison it would be Hunk. Keith too, of course. He can do this. It's just a brief delay before he tells Hunk about… the monster.

Shiro presses _accept_. 

"Hi, Hunk."

"Is it possible that the chow hall has a hygiene problem," Hunk asks, no preamble. "I mean… okay, now I sound stupid, but you see… there's, I don't know." There's a pause.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks. "And no, I don't think they have, but it's not impossible. Have you been sick?"

"I— I am not feeling too hot."

"You have the finest palate in the Garrison. Wouldn't your tastebuds have screamed at you if something was off with any of their food?"

"Could be… maybe flu?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but the letters on my office door spell Commander Shirogane, not Doctor Shiro."

"I know. I'm—I'm sorry calling you out of the blue but—"

"How is it out of the blue? You're my friend. We always talk during weekends." Shiro pulls the phone away from his ear, staring at it, like he would be able to make a quick diagnosis, just like that. Right. He's exactly the right person to try and analyze other people's health status. "Hunk, if you are not feeling well, call in sick and have one of the medics look at you if you are not better tomorrow. 

"I'm pretty sure I have a fever," Hunk tells him. "Yeah. I should… I should go to bed. I just— how are you feeling? You don't have… any flu?"

"No, no, I'm good. No flu. I'm well." Shiro looks at Sendak who is watching him with a curious look. Torn between staying with Sendak and helping a friend in need, Shiro offers his assistance. "Do you need anything? Groceries? I can come by if—"

" _No_! No— thanks, but that's not, erm—" There's some heavy coughing. "It might be contagious," Hunk says. "Don't. I'm happy you're fine. I— tomorrow. Bye."

The phone is dead. 

"Okay, now that was odd," Shiro says. "My friend. Hunk. He was acting weird."

"Weird Hunk," Sendak repeats. "Hunk no koa?"

"No… I don't think so. I mean, if koa means… love interest? That's what it means, right? When you tell me that—" Shiro pauses, trying to find a sensitive way to ask what, precisely, Sendak means. Are they… lovers? Is that what Sendak wants? And what will become of him, of them, when the Garrison becomes involved?

"Dynamics. Dental appointment. Dynasty." There's a deep frown across Sendak's brow. 

"Oh no, not again!" Shiro covers his mouth. He cannot laugh. Cannot.

"Delirium. Denaturalization. Decapitation."

_Decapitation_

It happens from one laughter-filled breath to the next. The kitchen is gone. Shiro is _there_. Back in the hole. The stench of the basement. Urine. Rotting meat. Pain. Hands on his body, pulling, dragging, _hurting_.

 _I won't give them the satisfaction_.

That's until he sees the camera and the guy with the sword. 

It is possible to show fear in so many other ways than cowering. Shiro fights.

_Too weak, I'm too weak. I can't._

He screams as the sword bites into his arm. Next it'll be his neck. He curls around himself. There's blood everywhere. His arm. God, his hand. Keith will see this in the news. Limb from limb. Next is his neck. Head. Blood. 

_"Don't touch me!"_

Death.

There is no more breath left, just fear.

"Koa? Shiro?"

There are sounds, anxious sounds, softness, safety. Shiro scrambles for it, needing to get away, away, away. He fights anyway as someone holds him tight, the sword comes next, he knows it.

"Shiro? Shiro badbadbad?" 

Cats purr. Why is there a cat? Cats are nice. Shiro breathes in. There was never a cat. How did it get in? No cat? 

The world comes rushing back to him, purple fur and purring, less real than the flashback, but safe. Safe. 

"Shiro shhhh. Sendak protect. Sendak koade protect. Shhhh. No hurt. No badbad." 

A kiss is pressed to his cheek, gentle hands stroke his back in times with the purring. 

"Shiro good? Shiro good?"

Shiro turns his head, wiping off tears and snot in Sendak's fur. "No."

"Shiro badbad karakan? Badbad flight?"

"Yeah," Shiro manages, forcing his breath into a steady pattern, hoping his heart will follow. 

"Mm," Sendak says. "Sendak arm. Badbad flight. Sendak em Shiro. Sendak badbadbad."

Shiro doesn't say anything. _Sendak is like Shiro? Sendak felt very bad?_ Tightening his grip on the monster who understands him, refusing the monsters who wanted him dead, Shiro clings to a reality more strange than the flashbacks he suffers. He hovers in the space he created for himself during his captivity; shutting out the cruel reality of it, the threat of death, of mutilation, of constant harassment and torture. It's a calm space, somewhere where he's imagining all the good things in life, the life he could have had, the life he knows is gone, one way or another. 

And then there is this. Something strong and new. Sendak.

Slowly Shiro comes back to his small house, to the sun-lit kitchen, to the smell of breakfast and of the breeze, flower-scented, that comes in from outside. He comes back to a soft embrace, soft words. Safety.

Shiro wonders for an instant if hallucinations can be this real, if Sendak, despite the overwhelming evidence of the contrary, is a figment of his imagination. They are too alike, too similar, for it to be true. It's either that, or Shiro has met his soulmate in the most incredible, the most unlikely of ways. Sendak _knows_ the intimate details of war, of PTSD. He knows how it is to live without a limb, knows how the world wants to make your body whole, more for their own guilt than for your convenience. He knows how it is to be a weapon and he knows how it is to be lauded for your killings, for the bodies left in your wake. He knows how it is to look death in the eye.

Sendak is too perfect to be real and yet he is. 

And Shiro knows that moment that no matter what happens, no matter what, he will never let go of Sendak.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro wakes up with Sendak curled around him, his gigantic body creating a space that feels safe and secure. The bed is a purple, fluffy fortress. Sendak isn't asleep, his one eye open and alert. The golden light from the sunset fills the room. Shiro realizes that he must have slept a long time, hours, exhausted as he always is after a flashback. Cloaked like a king in purple fur, held tight, Shiro has slept like a baby, no nightmares to wake him up. Sendak has been there all this time, holding him, keeping him safe. _The monster under the bed is keeping him safe._ What a strange twist and turn of fate. 

Shiro yawns and groans as he stretches, chasing the lingering tension of the flashback away, relaxing into Sendak's warmth. "I'm sorry abo—"

"Shiro no badbad talk. Shiro good koafu." With his eye soft and golden, Sendak presses a kiss to Shiro's lips, gentle and slow. He taps with a finger on Shiro's brow. "Badbad. Shiro badbad think. Karakan badbad."

"No karakan. Just a flight that went wrong." Worst flight of his life, Sendak is right about that. If only it had been to the stars. Now he'll probably never get there, to Kerberos. "I get flashbacks sometimes. It's like I'm back where I was… when I was a prisoner. The enemy wanted to make an example out of me. A statement." 

For once it doesn't bother Shiro to talk about it. With Sendak there, with his body as a shield against the world, Shiro feels protected. It's safe. He can talk about how scared he was, how hard it was to get up and fight to live another day. How difficult it was not to lose himself during torture and hunger and abuse. It is as if Sendak's presence makes it easy to take a step away from the bad memories and at the same time trot them out and examine them with curiosity, not fear. Suddenly it is unproblematic to look at them from a detached point of view. The trauma cannot reach him here, in Sendak's arms.

"They wanted to kill me," Shiro begins. "I was rescued seconds before they did. My arm. They tried to decapitate—"

Sendak growls loudly, teeth bared, pushing himself up to sit. "Badbad enemy. Protect koafu. Kill."

"No, no… you—" Shiro puts his flesh hand on Sendak's chest, pressing him back into bed. "There isn't a war anymore. You can't kill anyone."

"Please, goodgood koafu?" Sendak, despite his size, is able to look like a puppy, begging for treats. "Please, yes? Shirode enemy kill?"

The mere expression is ridiculous and cute at the same time. A little scary too, but it's Sendak. Shiro chuckles; how can he not, when his—whatever it is Sendak is to him—is so adorable. It's a serious matter, though; Sendak needs to understand. "It won't look good when we go speak to my commanding officer if you tried to kill any humans. Even if they are… were… the enemy. I appreciate the offer, very much. It's… kind of you to offer your assitance." The thought of Sendak barging into Shiro's prison to dispose of his torturers… Shiro truly finds it very pleasing. Healing, even. He's generally a peace-loving and friendly man, but there are exceptions. Like when international conventions are violated and the enemy try to kill their prisoners of war.

It's not that Shiro loves war. He loves peace, and he will do what it takes to keep it. Fight for it, for freedom. Like he will fight to keep Sendak free. 

"Good." Sendak nods. Enemy ehk touch Sendak koafude. Shiro galethde marath?"

"Rii-ght." Shiro drapes Sendak around him, pulling at his arms and legs, relishing in his strength. "Enemy ehk touch Shiro. If what you just said means what I think it means, they won't. Galethde? I don't understand that."

"Shiro… Shirode… command. Rank. Galeth."

"Oh, admiral?"

"Mh…"

"Commanding officer?"

"Admiral. Colonel. Uhm… Lieutenant, cadet, marine, foot soldier, military, army, warrior, commanding officer, battalion, squadron," Sendak babbles with a pleased look."Goodgood speak. Commanding officer."

"Admiral Holt. He is my friend. Admiral Sam Holt. I am _Commander_ Shirogane."

"Admiral Holt. Ehk Shiro?"

"Not sure what you ask," Shiro replies, pleased to engage in the intelligence-gathering that might keep them both out of jail, or in Sendak's case, the lab. "Admiral Holt is commanding the Garrison. I am a flight commander, that means that only Admiral Holt is above me."

"Mek. Shiro. Shirogane."

"Shiro, Shirog— ah, I see. Humans usually have at least two names and most have more. My family name is Shirogane, and everybody who knows me calls me Shiro. My given name is Takashi, but only close friends and family can call me that. Not everyone does, though. It's… very intimate."

"Dah-kah-shh."

"Yeah. Takashi."

"Takashi koafu. Sendak koafude. Takashi ehk Shiro."

"Right. You too. If I'm your… koafu, you should call me Takashi. Do your people have other names, second names?"

"Sendak. Sendak Tirdak de. Tirdak ehk name." There's a long pause. "Tirdak. Line." 

"Sendak. Okay. Of the family line of… Tirdak?"

"Warrior line. Tirdak warrior goodgoodgood. Family…" The bed shakes as Sendak shrugs. "Warrior vara heth family." 

_Warrior line_? Shiro is not sure how great that sounds. Especially if they are going to see Sam tomorrow, which, unless Shiro wants to be very, very unpopular with the rest of Earth's inhabitants, they will. If Sendak agrees.

"If I understand that right, your friends are soldiers. They became your family?"

"Hunk iel Keeth vara. Shiro varade. Family."

"True. Keith and Hunk are my friends. Matt too, and Sam. Lance as well. They are my family. That's how it is for you too?"

"Mm," Sendak confirms. "Vara. Important." 

Something dark and heavy flickers across Sendak's face, just a glimpse into emotions that Shiro hasn't seen before, like they have been buried deep down, only to find their way to the surface now.

"So… you being here on Earth… it's a big thing," Shiro says, stroking Sendak's arm where he can reach. "We haven't encountered any sentient life from other planets or even life forms. Nothing from outside the galaxy or even in it. We only know Earthlings. We're not as arrogant as to believe we are alone, but we never had it confirmed. All we know is that we, the beginning of life, came from the stars, a meteor. We're all made from cosmic dust." Shiro smiles at the thought, that the universe, no matter where it starts or ends, are made up of the same matter. "So… the Garrison… we are space explorers, looking for life on other planets. Pilots, engineers, astrophysicists. Some of us fought in the war, the 3rd World War. Earth is peaceful now, no war. That's why you can't kill those who took me. Peace is more important than revenge."

"Peace goodgood." Sendak sighs and wraps his arms tighter around Shiro. 

"It is. Before the war I visited the Moon and a handful of other planets and moons close to Earth. If I'm lucky I get to go see Kerberos next. It's as far as we have ever gone."

"Sendak go karakan. Many karakan." Sendak snuffles at Shiro's ear, nuzzling and nibbling before he lets out a deep, content purr. 

Again Shiro is overwhelmed by a feeling of safety, of belonging. It grows stronger all the time, getting so strong that Shiro doesn't know what to do with it. In the midst of feeling safe and cared for, Shiro is afraid. Not for himself. For Sendak. For what they have to do. Shiro doesn't _think_ that Sam will hand Sendak over to anyone who would experiment on him, that's not how Sam is. Only Sam can't refuse if the government demands it. 

Then again, Sam has gone rogue before, when Sanda decided that the testing of their new ships had to be done before the ships were finished and ready. Sam's the reason Admiral Sanda is now a former admiral. The Garrison and Sam are the safest bet. And they need to go there before a civilian sees Sendak and makes things blow up for real.

"Sendak karakan, rakath?"

"I don't know if you can go with me to the stars one day. Or if we can go look for the rift together. The Garrison has power, but if our leaders really want to lock you in a cage, there is very little I can do. Sam will help us, I know he will. He's just… "

"Shiro ehk roleth. Shiro ehk wal good… pick. Good… choice. No choice?"

Shiro would like to say that he has a choice. He doesn't. If Sendak had been more like a human and less like a giant cat with bat ears, they could try to hide and maybe succeed. But with Sendak right out of Monsters, Inc. the choice is purely theoretical.

"If you want me to, I'll keep your presence secret as long as I can, but inevitably they'll find out—you won't be easy to hide. All it takes is for someone to be too curious…" Shiro sighs. "It's up to you. You trust me, don't you? No reason to, like you have been on Earth for a few days, and all you have is me. I'm not powerful, not… special, but you—"

"Shiro ehk roleth. Sendak goodgood warrior. Sendak—io galeth."

"Still— I can't stop worrying. And you— you might be a commander, but humans sometimes get scared of things they don't understand. If you're a warrior, you know strategy, the advantage of making the decision, choose the time and place. I think it would be wise to talk to my friends, get them onboard—" Shiro pauses. "Not onboard on a plane, it means… agree. They'll help us. If we talk to Sam he will be on our side too. He is going to speak to the Council that rules Earth, make sure you don't come to any harm—"

Sendak snorts and guffaws, like Shiro just made the joke of the century. Maybe he did. "Sendak ehk roleth. Io wal Galeth Sam vara. Dalath."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Mm. Shiro be calm. Sendak go. Sam friend. Vara. No harm."

Shiro is truly happy that Sanda is retired. Admiral Sanda had made it clear when they started planning the Kerberos mission that she was a firm advocate for strapping whatever life form they encountered, on Earth or in space, to a table and have the Garrison scientist poke at them with sharp and probably painful implements. Sanda would have wanted a thorough examination, followed by extraction of information, if necessary by force. Sam won't. Sam would never do that to another sentient being.

"I don't know what they will do. The rift is a big thing too, bigger than you, I mean, you are an alien to us. Both Sam and I will do our best to ward off any… anyone who would like to experiment. To… examine. But we have scientists. We can argue that it will ruin our research if we make it public. I think they'll be more worried about the rift, to be honest. Our leaders need to be informed, but the Garrison can make sure you're not made into a… a specimen. If push comes to shove we can steal a ship and flee."

"Mm. Rift. Shiro tell wal. Dalath."

"Thank you." Again, Shiro is guessing. He's beginning to understand a little of what Sendak says, although it's probably only the gist of it. But that's fine for now. They'll learn, Sendak somewhat faster, as he seems to understand most of what Shiro says. "I am so sorry for what happened to you. Yet I am happy you ended up in my closet. Happy you're here." Shiro nuzzles at Sendak's chest, breathing in his scent. It's becoming familiar. He smells different from a human. Maybe it's the fur. He does it again, making a content noise.

"Happy," Sendak agrees and nibbles at Shiro's earlobe again. "Daibazaal… badbad. Shiro goodgood. Goodgood koafu. Want goodgood koafu." 

"It's really a case of sexy born yesterday," Shiro laughs, halfway embarrassed. "What if I'm the stupidest, uglies human there is, and you just want me because you haven't seen other humans and thus don't know better?"

It makes Sendak laugh with a deep booming guffaw. "Sendak know. See TV. Good Shiro. Pr—pretty. Goodgood sex. Shiro better. Shiro think goodgood."

Shiro laughs too. "That's what I am to you? Sex?"

"Badbad think. Sendakde koafu. Koafu… important. Koafu— koafu—"

"What does it mean, exactly?" Shiro wants the elaboration now more than ever. Important? Why? They kiss, have sex, do things that boyfriends do, and very well, too. "What does it mean to your people? What should it mean to mine?"

"Sendak show," Sendak says with a smile that is positively predatory. "We go wal Sam morning. Now? Shiro sex goodgood."

Explanations are lengthy and exhausting and wonderful. And if everything goes wrong, it could be Sendak's last night on Earth, so what can Shiro do, other than to let Sendak have what he wants? If it is their last night together, Shiro wants to remember it for sex rather than for a discussion of alien vocabulary. 

When they are done, Shiro still doesn't know what it means, being Sendak's koafu. He does know, though, that it includes mind-blowing sex, a lot of purring and cuddling, none of which Shiro is against. And Shiro knows it includes falling asleep once more, carried into a dreamless sleep in Sendak's strong embrace, feeling better and safer than he ever did.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hunk is really weird," Shiro says as he puts the phone down, even though Sendak won't understand. He doesn't know Hunk. "I mean, he's not weird, just acting strange. I wonder if he suspects anything. Not that he knows that you are here," Shiro hurries to add, because Hunk can't possibly know. Being suspicious is probably a testament to his own weird behavior, what with believing that the monster under his bed is real. "Something is amiss. With Hunk. And Lance… maybe I shouldn't have tried to prepare him by talking about how I thought the PTSD had gotten the better of me. He sounded worried. Can't blame him. I told him I've been seeing things. Beings. Monsters. Not that you are one."

"Weird," Sendak repeats as Shiro raises up on tip-toe to press a kiss to his mouth. "Hunk goodgood?"

"Mhm, he is. I'd put my life in his hands. Done that a few times, too. He trusts me, they all do. I trust them, or I wouldn't have asked them—" Shiro looks up at Sendak, imagining how life would be without him. It is not a pleasant thought. "I would not risk losing you."

"Shiro ehk roleth. Sendak strong. Matt-Keith-Lance good? Vara errath help Shiro? Ehk question?"

"Yeah, they are. Good people. They'll help you, too. And no, they didn't ask questions as to why I wanted them to sneak into the Garrison. They'll meet us, or me—they don't know about you yet; I don't think that'd be wise to tell them beforehand; you're sort of the see-to-believe kind of guy. But I need their help."

"Ehk speak wal Sam badbad?" 

"I could have asked Sam to come too, but it's better if I have backup that already knows about you. Before I spring this, you, on him. Sam knows I have PTSD, and he'd be worried if I asked him to meet up with me in the desert at six in the morning for no apparent sane reason."

"Mm. Shiro goodgood think."

"I don't know how good the idea is, but its all I have." Shiro lets go of Sendak, reluctant to do so. He looks at the clock, 05:00, and starts pulling out what little there is left in the fridge. "We should get breakfast; it's going to be a long day. We need to leave in ten minutes. In a short while," he adds, since Sendak might not have a concept yet of Earth time measurement.

"Interrogation." Sendak states it without any emotion, coldly. "Food."

Shiro puts cereal and milk on the breakfast bar for Sendak. "Yeah, but no one's going to starve you. Humans… we're not cruel, we're… curious. Sam is not cruel. I'd lie if I said that we were all like him. Still going to be a taxing day, so better eat."

"Shiro question."

"I guess I will. Maybe we should have done this yesterday, but—" Shiro can feel his cheeks flush. Sex with Sendak had been… distracting. "There is so much I want to know about you. The little things: why you stayed inside the closet for so long. Why you came to hide under the bed. Why you starved. You could have taken some of my food, you know." Sendak doesn't come off as one who'd deny himself anything, not that Shiro is complaining about what he took already. It has been some time since he had it as good.

"Food. Shiro food de. Shiro belong food."

"My food? You didn't take it because it was my food?"

"Dishonor."

That is not a word Sendak needs to search for. It must really mean something to him since he picked it up. Probably not while watching The Simpsons. "Dishonor? Honor is very important to you? So no stealing?"

Sendak shovels cornflakes into his mouth, huffing at the taste. It doesn't stop him from eating another spoonful. He puts the spoon down, studying Shiro for a long time. "Important. Honor, line, koafu. Important." Sendak speaks slowly, emphasizing each word, like they are heavy with meaning. 

"Koafu?" Shiro asks. "Why is that so important?"

"Shiro important. Shiro ehk _that_. Shiro koafu. Sendakde koafu. Iode. _Iode_."

"Oh. I— I am… _yours_?"

"Mm. Sendak hea Shirode koafu. Yode." Sendak reaches out, the big cybernetic arm around Shiro's waist, pulling him close before he can do anything. "Yode," he says again, softly. "Yode. Goodgood. Rakath. Shiro Sendakde karakan." The kiss on Shiro's cheek is equally soft. "Iode karakan."

"Oh," Shiro says again, this time barely a breath. _Mine. My star._ Is that what Sendak means? And if Shiro understands it right, Sendak is his too? He doesn't know what is going to happen, but one thing he is sure of is that he likes the sound of it: being Sendak's, just as Sendak is his. Surely that is more than just sex? "I can't wait until we can communicate better," he says, hands on Sendak's chest. "I want to learn more of your language." Shiro pauses, lost in the way Sendak looks at him. "I want to learn so that I can tell you how much I want you to be mine. Sendak Shirode… koafu? Is that right? Sendak iode?"

Sendak smiles, fangs glistening, but there is no danger, just heat. "Shiro goodgood talk. Iode." Then Sendak takes Shiro's hand, pressing it to the point right beneath his ear. "Garrison? Dalath orane? Good speak. Speak broken."

Shiro complies. He touches the spot. There is something there, right under the skin. Unless Sendak's people chip their citizens like animals, there is only one reason it should be there. "That's… is that a translation device?" 

"Speak broken."

"We _need_ to get Hunk to look at it right away. If that's okay with you? He's an engineer, and Pidge, that's Matt's sister, she can help too; she is a tech wiz. If Hunk can't fix it, Pidge can." Shiro is suddenly filled with the warmth of hope. Not that he wasn't hopeful before, but if Sendak's tech is compatible… "It's going to help. If you can tell your story without… us guessing."

Again Sendak's smile softens. "Io errath koade tala wal yone. Important speak. Io hea koath yone. Yone fuafua."

"Not sure what you mean. Other than you think I'm cute."

Sendak just laughs. "Cute. Sendak talk good."

"Fuck!" Shiro cries, not so much in response as in despair.

"Fuck?" Sendak's brow forms a confused 'V'. "Shiro sex?"

"No, it's—" Shiro points at the clock on the wall. "Eat, I'm getting the car. We need to hurry. They are waiting for us." Shiro grabs the tarp he got out to use as cover for Sendak. It's still dark, and very few are out at this time but better safe than sorry. Getting pulled over… yeah, not today, and especially not for hauling purple monsters around town.

***

Getting Sendak in the car is more difficult than getting through town. Shiro makes note of it: the moment Sendak is able to leave the Garrison, a situation that's not immediately in the cards, Shiro is getting a bigger car. There has to be SUVs larger than this one. Or maybe a truck. Trucks are good.

Sendak grunts in discomfort as Shiro turns the car down the dirt road that leads to the backside of the Garrison. There are cameras, sure, but the gate is accessed by key card, no guard present, like the desert in itself is unwelcoming enough to keep away intruders. 

"We're there soon," Shiro says, putting a hand on the tarp. "Soon." 

Sendak makes a low growl, making his discomfort clear.

Shiro ignores it. There are more pressing issues, like keeping an eye out for unwelcome company. In the dim morning light, it's hard to distinguish rocks from cars. Shiro makes sure to keep a steady pace: not too slow, not too fast. It's already bordering unusual that he comes to work this way, if not entirely uncommon. Only officers are allowed access by the side gate, so at least there won't be some over-eager cadet approaching them. 

The car rumbles down the road, dust and pebble creaking underneath the wheels. A late morning bird flutters across the road, making Shiro brake as not to hit it. Sendak grunts. "Sorry about that. You probably never tried scraping a dead bird off your windscreen," Shiro comments, expecting no answer. Maybe Sendak's planet doesn't have any birds. Sadly, Sendak's planet doesn't have anything anymore.

Shiro scouts the area before he drives closer, keycard out and ready, breath held back in anticipation of all hell breaking lose at any point.

Usually Shiro finds the gates unassuming, but today they loom threateningly over him, huge iron bars against the gray sky. Like Shiro expected, there is no guard. The empty box makes him breathe out a relieved sigh. They got this far; any apparent danger of being discovered and possibly shot by someone less accustomed to purple bat-cats has vastly decreased. 

"It's okay," he says and rolls down the window so he can swipe the card. "Stay covered. I want to speak to the others first. They are not prepared for someone like you. They'll be cool, though," Shiro says reassuringly, knowing that it's true. Keith's going to get mad about being kept in the dark. Matt and Lance will tease him mercilessly when they've gotten over the news: there are aliens from another universe on Earth. 

Alien. 

Except Sendak isn't an alien any longer. He's Shiro's koafu-boyfriend-lover. Whatever it means, Shiro is that. With all the bad things that have happened to him—to them—Shiro is not going to give up on Sendak easily. It has been the strangest weekend in his life, and a happy one. With happiness as precious and rare as this… no, Shiro is not giving up on Sendak, not without a fight. Not before he has given everything he has, even his life.

As always.

Despite not knowing how his immediate future is going to pan out, Shiro smiles. The warm and fuzzy feeling of being wanted and cared for beats anything. Even Keith's temper and Lance's teasing.

The gates slide to the side, metal rattling against metal. Shiro eases his car through, speeding up as the gates close behind them. Shiro finally breathes freely. They are through. 

He drives for a few minutes, the desert slowly awakening with the rising sun. Below the plateau where the Garrison perches, Shiro can see the outline of vehicles. Hunk's pickup, Lance's fancy little European car, and Keith's hoverbike. Matt's sitting on the hood of Hunk's Silverado. Keith and Lance are leaning against the side of it.

"They're here. If you want to back out, now is the time to say so," Shiro says quietly. "We can still turn around."

"Ehk— No." The tarp doesn't move. 

"Okay." Shiro makes a shaky sigh. "Here we go. Stay until I come to fetch you." Shiro turns the car so the passenger seat turns away from the small assembly and turns off the engine. "Right. Here we go."

"Shiro ekh roleth," Sendak whispers. "Shiro fine."

"If only." He opens the door, leaving it ajar so that Sendak can hear them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Shiro, you okay? Lance said you sounded… like…" Keith shrugs. "He said you had some vivid dreams. Imagining things."

"You sounded really odd on the phone," Hunk chimes in. "But maybe I was sounding strange too. It has been a really long weekend."

"Yeah, but imaginary friends?" Matt grins. "I got over that in first grade."

Lance just looks. "PTSD, huh? Didn't think that you'd make up more friends. Am I not enough? You hurt me!" Lance exclaims, a hand against his brow, eyes turned upwards. "No more love!"

"Don't tease him," Keith says, elbowing Lance in the ribs. "It's bad enough as it." He pushes off from the hood and walks the few steps so that he can hug Shiro. "You all right?"

It's always like that between them. No secrets. Until now. "I'm good. I was worried for a little, but I'm good." The lie is smooth and sweet on his tongue, but only because it'll last only a moment before truth is out. Shiro is happy, sad, scared, restless, worried. But good… not so much. He won't be good until they have talked to Sam. He won't be good until his friends have seen Sendak. Nothing Shiro could have said could have prepared them for someone like him. 

"So what's the deal? You are seeing things? Like someone who helps you relieve your…" Keith frowns. "What can _we_ do to help?"

Shiro shakes his head. "I can't blame you for thinking I've lost it again. I thought so for a couple of days too." He straightens up, breathes in, gets ready. "There was a monster under my bed. It turned out that it was real. Not a monster at all. He's from another universe."

Matt sends Keith a worried look. Lance's grin has disappeared. Hunk is looking at something on the ground that must be extraordinarily interesting.

"I'm not sure what to say," Keith says.

"I know. I think it'll be easier if I show you."

"But—" Hunk's head whips up. His mouth is open, sentence cut off. "No, I…"

"I _know_ , Hunk. I know that I'm not crazy. Listen, I need you to swear not to call anyone about this. I need you to swear that you will help me get to Sam. This is too big. It's not just the monster. It's our entire view on the universe that's turned on its head."

"Okay, okay, we promise. Right guys?" Matt takes Shiro's arm. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. Dad's going to make sure you're all right."

Shiro pulls his arm out of Matt's grip. "I am _not_ crazy," he repeats. "You think so now, but swear, on all that's precious to you, that you won't betray my trust."

Matt looks ashamed. "I trust you. I swear. On Pidge's life, I swear."

"You don't need to ask." Keith nods. "I swear. I have your back, always."

"Yeah, me too," Lance says.

Hunk pauses. "What if… what if it's dangerous? If there's…"

"I don't think it is, Hunk, and if it is, we can't stop it just the five of us. Or six, because we need Pidge too."

"Right. I promise. Just— I—"

"Just let me show you, okay?"

Hunk nods. He seems more nervous than usual, but then again, who wouldn't be, being dragged out of bed early, being asked to help smuggle imaginary friends into the Garrison.

Shiro nods again, determined to go ahead. He walks back to the car and pulls the door open. 

Sendak makes a low grunt. "Shiro good?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yeah. You heard them, right? So let's get you out in the open. I'm sure there won't be any talk about my badbad think as soon as they see you." Nothing like a purple, fanged humanoid bat-cat to stifle that kind of conversation. 

"Pfft," Sendak says, like he is laughing and trying to hide it. 

Shiro grabs the tarp that Sendak has been hiding under, rolling it into a messy bundle and throws it on the driver's seat. Sendak unfolds, legs and arms out before he stretches his huge body. The SUV looks tiny in comparison.

There is no sounds but the gasps that a being such as Sendak automatically would elicit.

"Come on," Shiro urges, "Sendak meet Shiro varade."

"Mm." Sendak steps out from behind the car in all his gigantic alien purple glory. Even Shiro is impressed, like he is seeing Sendak for the first time, and he sure had the opportunity to take a good look. "Io tala wal Shiro varade. Goodgood," Sendak says, looking at the small group as would a king at his people. 

_Regal_ , Shiro thinks, his heart beating wildly. Sendak is beyond gorgeous. "This… this is Sendak. The monster under my bed. Or more like… on top of it by now."

"Holy _shit_ , Shiro!" Lance's jaw takes a quick trip to the ground before it slowly elevates itself to a more natural position. " _That's_ your imaginary friend? That's a _lot_ of imagination!" Lance pokes at Sendak's admittedly impressive arm. "Feels real to me. Either you have a spectacularly new way of imagining things, or this guy's frigging real."


	8. Chapter 8

The good thing about astro-explorers and scientists is that they always expect the unexpected and largely take it in stride. Sendak sparks more curiosity than fear. Even with the added knowledge that there might be a rift between this universe and another, Keith, Lance, Matt, and Hunk are more interested in this amazing developement than afraid that the world as they know it has changed irrevocably. Maybe the discovery of a new universe simply is too abstract, leaving Sendak as the target of both exploration and curiosity. One alien is easier to handle than the disruption of the entire universe.

Sendak makes a low growl as Lance (of course it's Lance, who else would dare?) touches his ear. He shakes his head, ears flopping. "Ehk dalath!" His ears now lie flat against his skull. Sendak hisses.

"You shouldn't," Shiro advises, as if Sendak's angry hissing says it all. Shiro is not very worried. Sendak is in his full right to stop Lance. The touch is… inappropriate. 

Lance steps back, wide-eyed and quiet. "I apologize," he mutters, a little downtrodden.

Shiro puts his hand on Sendak's shoulder. "Lance vara. Ehk know yode ears hea koade rakah. Ehk dalath. Lance does not know what it means. Your ears." Shiro doesn't either, not exactly. He is very familiar, though, with the circumstances under which Sendak likes his ears touched and those are _not_ for Lance or anyone else. 

"Sendak Shirode koafu," Sendak says, glaring at Lance. "Ehk touch. Be—belong koafu."

Lance grins, bouncing back as he always does. "I'm really sorry about that. And I don't understand a word, but whatever. You're Shiro's. I get it. He found you, he gets to keep you."

"No that's—" Shiro blushes. "I—"

"Right," Matt chimes in, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his suit. "I texted Pidge. She's meeting us at the base. What does _koafu_ mean, by the way?"

"Koa—" Hunk begins, then shuts up. He fidgets a little, then decides to type something down on his wrist screen.

"I'm not sure," Shiro admits. "It's, um—"

"Shiro Sendakde koafu," Sendak states firmly. Shiro makes an undignified yelp as he's pulled close. "Mine."

"Whoa, big boy! That's not how it works here no matter what Lance says," Matt chastises. "You can't just claim Shiro like that." 

Shiro looks at his friends from the within the tight embrace. It's a gesture that leaves little to imagination as to what kind of _mine_ Sendak is talking about. His lips brush over Shiro's cheek, soft and intimate in a way, Shiro imagines, that is a telltale sign that it isn't the first time he is kissed like this: gentle, yet possessively. It's a kiss between lovers. 

Matt makes a face, eyebrows raised. "Seriously? You Mata-Hari'd your monster for info?"

"Shiro?" Lance's eyes narrow. "You _didn't_?"

"Didn't what?" Hunk asks innocently, shutting off the screen.

"Mata Hari," Matt offers. "A spy who gathered intel by seducing the enemy during WWII. Worked fine."

"Except she was executed for being a double agent," Shiro adds, trying to disentangle himself from Sendak, to no avail. "But—" His face feels very hot.

"But you _slept_ with the monster," Matt exclaims, making Shiro even more embarrassed. "Very, very close encounter of the third—"

"He's not a monster," Shiro and Hunk say at the same time. 

"I— I—" Hunk gets out, then gives up in favor of closing his eyes, looking strangely ashamed.

"Don't worry," Shiro says, finally convincing Sendak to let go of him. "You are right about that, though."

"I didn't mean to—" Hunk admits. "He's—"

"Yeah." The soft smile slides in place on Shiro's lips as his eyes slide back to meet Sendak's. "There's a reason it took me a little to bring him here."

"Shiro Sendakde koafu," Sendak exclaims proudly. "Shiro hea koafu iode."

"Koafu," Hunk repeats, taking half a step forward, then two back. "That's… you're…"

"Okay, come on. We can all gawk at the cuddle monster later." Matt points across his shoulder. "He's cute, but we need to get out of sight or Shiro won't have his new boyfriend for long." 

"Io hea ehk fua," Sendak disagrees with an expression that looks very much like a pout, and Shiro can't but smile. Sendak is very cute. In a somewhat scary and alien way, but undeniably cute. 

"Sendak hea fuafua," Shiro whispers as he starts walking up the path to the Garrison barracks, his hand in Sendak's. "You are very cute."

*

They sneak around the barracks, Matt leading them, Keith covering their rear, avoiding cameras and patrols alike. Shiro feels a little stupid. This is his base, his command. He could have marched up to the main gates, announced Sendak's presence, and demanded radio silence from anyone except Sam.

One look at Sendak convinces him that sneaking in is the right decision. Sendak clearly is a trained soldier, every move he makes shows it. That fact, combined with his unusual arrival, could activate the more trigger-happy individuals, some of whom are still bitter that Admiral Sanda was dismissed in favor of a leader who is better suited to steer the Garrison's space exploration in a more modern and less confrontational direction. Sanda is the last person Shiro wants involved in this, and some of her supporters might feel tempted to tell her about Sendak.

He can't stay a secret for long. At some point they will have to contact the Earth Council. Before they do, it is necessary to establish that Sendak represents no threat, that no invasion is immediate, and that Earth and their universe are safe. They need to do that to keep Sendak safe, too. 

If that needs to happen in secrecy, so be it. Shiro trusts Sam to do the right thing. He _needs_ him to do the right thing. 

They stop at the corner of the block where Sam's (and Shiro's) office is located. A car rolls down the road and they scramble to take cover. Sendak follows Shiro's orders without a word. He clearly has military training; he's not wearing the fancy uniform suit for the look of it. 

Crouching as not to be seen through the windows, they get ready for the final stretch: five windows down to Sam's office. Shiro squeezes Sendak's hand. It rests there, warm in Sendak's huge palm, and it feels like the kind of warmth that fills his body and his heart. It's an odd time and occasion, but Shiro takes what he can get. It's a little slice of happiness. Maybe Sendak senses it too. He makes a low purr, squeezing Shiro's hand back. Words aren't necessary. 

Suddenly there are voices, boots thumping rapidly on asphalt. Shiro freezes, eyes wide, looking to Keith for support. 

"Some of the new cadets." Keith takes a look, carefully peeking around the corner. "Yeah, Iverson's at it. Guess someone messed up and earned the noobs an early morning exercise."

Shiro lets go of the breath he's been holding, the sigh turning into a soft laughter. "Yeah, you'd know." 

Keith just glares at him in mock anger. They both know that Keith was a horror in his first year.

"All right. Let's move." Shiro pulls at Sendak. It's difficult for him to stay low enough not to be seen from inside, but he does his best, moving like a lurching cheetah, all long, loose limbs, every slow move showing nothing but repressed strength and power. Shiro suddenly has difficulties breathing. He should be ashamed of himself; Sendak is in a precarious situation, he lost his planet, and yet, Shiro can't but admire all… aspects of him.

Sendak doesn't seem like he is mourning yet. Only in those instances where he thinks himself unwatched it is clear that he does. Then sadness appears like a thundercloud, gone again like lightning the moment he realizes that Shiro is watching him. Sendak is very good at hiding it, his loss, like a hurt animal, refusing to let the enemy see its weakness.

 _Please_ , Shiro prays silently. _Don't let _us_ be the enemy. Don't let me be a fool for trusting Sam_. 

Matt takes them down the narrow passage between the office building and the tall fence, carefully spying on their fellow officers through the windows before he waves them ahead. Keith has the rear, making sure they aren't surprised by any stray cadets. With the sun up, there is nowhere to hide. It's Sam's office or chaos. 

Matt stops right before the spot where Sam's office is located, signaling for them to keep quiet, stay down. Hunk looks like he's about to faint and Shiro pats him on the back. "It's going to be fine," he whispers. Hunk sends him the deer-in-headlights look. 

The crisp tapping of fingers on the window is loud in the relative silence.

Shiro makes sure that Sendak is hidden behind Hunk's back, and he crawls forward to add to the cover when the sound of a sliding window announces that Sam is in. 

"Matt? What are you doing?" Sam's voice from inside is muted but his surprise is not.

"We need your help, Dad." Matt gets up, the top half of him disappearing as he leans through the window. 

"Is this Garrison business, or something else? I'm afraid to ask what you did now." 

"I didn't do anything. It's a matter of… No, you need to see for yourself. It's like… the Kerberos is nothing in comparison. Let us in."

"Us?"

"Keith and the others. Shiro. And a, um, guest."

"I assume I'll regret it if I don't?"

"You sure will if you don't. Dad, please! We're coming in."

"You are aware that I am the leader of this place? Admiral Holt is _still_ me."

"Yeah. You know what? You are probably going to regret you said that in… let's say, two minutes?" Matt grins and swings his legs across the windowsill. "If you wanna resign, better do it now. While you can still claim total ignorance." He turns and sticks his head outside, waving them closer. "Come on, guys. Coast's clear."

It's now or never. They have this one chance. Shiro is with Sendak in this, because he has no one else. They can't miss it. With Sam on their side, there is a chance that Sendak can have something resembling a life. Being an alien under protection of the Garrison on a planet full of curious and sometimes hostile and ruthless humans is not going to be amazing, yet it beats being on the run on a planet full of hostile and ruthless humans. 

But that is Shiro's opinion. He neither can't nor won't force it upon Sendak no more than he has already done, seeing that Sendak knows nothing about Earth other than what Shiro has told him.

"Moment," Shiro says and gets up, hauling Sendak close to press a kiss to his mouth. Sendak huffs and kisses him back, like he knows that this is it, their point of no return. "You still want to do this?" Shiro asks. "There is no turning back."

"Heth rakath. Yes. Io Takashi koafu marath. Need—" Sendak looks at Shiro, a look that is both soft and intense. "Need Takashi."

Shiro makes a broken sound, because he, too, needs. He needs Sendak, needs his warmth, the safety, the company, the feeling of belonging. Needs what it does to them both, the connection between them that is undeniable. "Need you too," Shiro admits because he doesn't want to hide what he feels. If they are not going to see each other again, Sendak should know that. There is a risk they will be separated for some time, longer or shorter. "I want to be with you. They might want to stop us."

"Koafu." Sendak nods. "Koafu iel koafu heth life."

"I will fight for you until we are together again," Shiro whispers, and it's a promise that he will not break, no matter what. "But let's hope it won't come to that."

"Io kothde Takashi errath." Sendak's smile is soft and easier to understand than the unfamiliar words. 

"Me too," Shiro says, fingers digging into the fabric of Sendak's strange uniform. "Even if I shouldn't."

Keith interrupts them, putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Let's get inside. It's going to be less pleasant if anyone sees him before Sam can get to work."

"Sorry." Shiro sighs. He turns away and steps up to the window, climbing in with little effort. 

Sam is standing there with a calm expression, like this is just an ordinary day at the Garrison. It is, sort of, for anyone not yet acquainted with Sendak. "Are you going to tell me why this is necessary, Commander Shirogane?"

Shiro takes a moment before he replies, trying to breathe calmly. "As Shiro or as Commander Shirogane?"

"Both, perhaps?"

"Shiro is in love with an alien, and we should prepare for a potential invasion from another reality," Lance interrupts as he enters, elbowing Shiro to the side. "By sentient purple cats."

"Thank you for that entertaining briefing, Captain McClain. Please go to the infirmary and tell them you need your head examined." Sam's eyebrows form two perfectly annoyed arches on his brow. "I accepted your unconventional entrance with some grace, but I do not appreciate being made fun of. Now, what is it, Shiro?"

"Yeah." Shiro breathes in and exhales, refraining from elbowing Lance back. "Lance is… that's, um, a very brief, but no less accurate summary of the situation."

"You are telling me you all are under the influence of whatever it is that Lance has taken? Shiro—"

That is the moment when Sendak decides that enough is enough. Blocking out most of the morning light with his huge upper body, he jumps through the window, his agility impressive. He lands elegantly with a soft thump that belies his size. 

"I see." Compared to Lance's reaction to Sendak, Sam's is measured and calm. "I assume you have interrogated Mr—" Sam points with a hand towards Sendak.

"Sendak," Sendak says. "Sendak Galethian." He points at Sam's insignia. "Galeth."

"Admiral," Sam says, looking content as Sendak nods. "I assume you understand some English."

"Yes." Sendak nods. "English. Holt Galeth?"

"Admiral Holt." Sam shoulders rise and fall with the deep breath he takes. "Despite the unconventional and unannounced arrival, I would like to formally welcome you to Earth on behalf of the Garrison and of the Earth Council." Sam holds out his hand, nodding in the direction of it. "It is a customary greeting between friends and allies in this part of Earth. It is a old custom: if you hold out an open hand you cannot hold a weapon. It means peace."

"Peace." Sendak makes it through the window, reaching out to touch Sam's hand. "Goodgood. Sendak varade. Holt Galeth varade."

"Sendak says he's a friend," Shiro hurries to translate. "To add what little intel I have gathered, Sendak arrived through a rift in the matter between realities and ended up in my closet. I don't know why, nor does Sendak. If it isn't obvious, he's military, from a planet called Daibazaal, some kind of warrior clan or line. It's name is Tirdak. Honor is important to him, and he says peace is important too. His people know space flight and wormholes. There was some kind of problem with Daibazaal, not sure what happened there other than it's not something good. As for the rift... Sendak says there was a rift in the space fields, but that it is closed now. I agree. There has been no signs of it reopening since Sendak arrived."

"And when was that?" Sam inquires, his expression strict as he lets go of Sendak's hand, carefully examining him. "If what Lance says is true, I imagine it was not yesterday. The day on which I was _not_ born. So out with it!"

"Um. It's— It's been almost two weeks," Shiro confesses, stepping closer to Sendak, their hands brushing against each other, Shiro seeking the safety that Sendak has come to represent. "I know I should have… but I thought I was hallucinating. Until he… we… Sendak was very—"

"You are remarkably eloquent today. Would you care to explain why I haven't heard about your deteriorating mental health, something I would have expected any sensible pilot to report _immediately_?" Sam pulls out his office chair and sits down heavily. "We are not going to mention the course of events, and no one here repeats anything to anyone. You, Shiro, reported the rift immediately after a brief interrogation of the unknown sentient being, and the Garrison decided to keep it quiet as to gather intel from a victim, no matter his species, of a traumatic event in a calm environment. Understood?"

"Yes, _Sir_!" Shiro almost salutes but stops himself. "Thank you." Shiro can barely stand, he is that relieved, and he clings to Sendak, so grateful that he could cry. Sendak makes a low purr that earns him a surprised look from Sam.

"Just write everything down, and have it on my desk 0600 tomorrow. No files, no digital trace; use pen and paper. Make sure Sendak understands. I need to know what to tell… everybody. Since we are going to lie to the entire population, we need to have our stories straight." He pulls out a tablet and a stylus. "Now to the more official side of things. First… you, Sendak Gal… Galethian, do not pose a danger to this universe, I assume? And next, is there anything we can do to ease communication between our species?"

"Sendak vara. Galra em human. Shiro Sendak koafude. Admiral Holt Sendak varade. Rakath. Shiro tala wal Admiral Holt."

Reluctantly leaving Sendak's side, Shiro steps in to translate. "Sendak says I should speak for him. He says he's our friend, and that you are too. That Galra—I think that could be the people he belong to, are… the same, I think, as humans. Equal?" Looking at Sendak, Shiro gets that idea confirmed by a nod. "And he says that I'm— he's… we're koafu. Which I'm not sure what is, exactly other than—" Shiro looks down at their joined hands. "We're—"

"Oh god, just say it," Keith growls. "You're lovers and that's fine. At least they can't say that this alien isn't integrating into human society."

"There is that," Sam says cooly. "Our first encounter with a sentient species reveals that we are compatible. I can't wait until we have to pass that piece of information on to the press."

Lance coughs and makes a sound that sounds remarkably like 'porn'.

"Shut up," Keith bites. "It's bad enough as it is. Let's concentrate on solutions and on helping Shiro, okay?"

Lance nods slowly, for once dropping one of his not-so-clever attempt at a comeback against Keith. "I know."

"Does Sendak have a translation chip?" Hunk asks before Shiro can die of embarrassment. "It would be totally weird if Sendak actually spoke English. Nobody learns a language that fast and he seems to understand what we are saying. I could take a look."

Shiro frowns. "He does. I meant to ask you and Pidge if you could do anything with it. It's obviously working, but not very well."

"They are aliens, right, and if they can come through rifts, then their tech must be so much more advanced and maybe there is nothing we can do with it, because it's too much and what if we can never really learn to understand them, that'd be— I— I'm— I'm shutting up now." Hunk looks away, then up, flustered.

Them? Sendak is only one. Then again, it's Hunk. He gets flustered easily. Maybe it's that he shares Shiro's taste; there is enough to be flustered about when it comes to Sendak. Shiro decides to ignore it. "That would be great. Can you do the diagnostics in here? If Sendak agrees, of course. Sendak?" Shiro turns to Sendak, reaching for the spot where the translation device is hidden under his skin. "May Hunk examine your chip?"

Sendak puts down a mug he's been holding in his hand. "Kōhi?"

"Seriously? You are addicted. How can coffee be more important than getting the translation thing checked?" 

"Kōhi, rakath." Sendak takes back the mug. "Rakath!"

"Press the button there, on the wall. No! Put the mug into the slot," Sam instructs, his voice a little strained. "Yes, and then press."

The scent of freshly brewed coffee fills the room. Shiro could use a cup too. "Could you—"

Sendak hands over the mug immediately. "Hunk varade. Orane? Goodgood. Translator."

Shiro smiles up at him."Yeah, he's an engineer. Just let him, okay? Pidge… that's Admiral Holt's daughter, she will help too, she's goodgood at fixing broken tech."

Hunk nods. "She is good. If anyone can fix a fried chip, it's her. Maybe… I could go find my scanner while we wait for her? It's in the car."

Hunk doesn't get far, and he doesn't get an answer, either. The topic of their conversation has just arrived, the door to the office swinging open, despite the fact that Shiro knows that he locked it.

"Did I hear my name? Why did I have to get here at this ungodly ho—" Pidge stops, the door closing behind her, her eyes the size of saucers at the sight of Sendak. "Never mind. What the hell is _that_?"


	9. Chapter 9

With his neck wrapped in a colorful array of cords, cables, and other electronic stuff whose function Shiro can only guess, Sendak is sitting in Sam's couch, allowing Pidge to examine him. Sam is behind the desk, typing feverishly on a tablet. Shiro has been demoted, not in rank, but his current most important mission is to keep Sendak's cup full and his hand held. It's not that Sendak lacks neither courage, nor strength; the hand-holding is mostly to make sure Sendak doesn't growl or hiss at Pidge. She continues to move around him, muttering to herself—the closest to confusion that Shiro has ever seen her. Matt is manning a camera; everything that Sendak says will be kept for prosperity. Most of it, anyway. Shiro is sure that Sam will lose any incriminating recordings. There are Garrison rules, and then there are Holt-rules.

Leaving his tablet on the desk, Sam finally looks up. "Let us go over this again, please. Daibazaal? That is your planet?"

"Mm," Sendak nods, only to be chastised by Pidge, earning her a very surprised look. "Daibazaal."

"So you are called Daibazaals? Daibazaalians?"

"Galra."

"You mentioned Galra earlier," Sam says. "What does that mean? Shiro, do you know?" Sam looks to him for help.

"Just the term. Sendak, can you explain? What's the difference?"

"Other Daibazaal. Many. Olkari, Taujeeri, Puigi… many. Many friend."

"They are other races, different from Galra?"

"Mm. Galra," Sendak says and points at his own chest.

"Hold on. Sit _still_ ," Pidge demands before Sendak can move again. She has already trained him well because he doesn't move at all. "I think I can get your translator to work better. I can mirror the content, but don't move. This is not ordinary tech; the code… it's wired into some kind of DNA storage. I have to extract everything and run proper diagnostics. How I'm going to reload, I have no idea, other than to shove it back in the way it came out. But I'm patching the 1.0 version, see how it goes, and if it doesn't work I have to write the damned code myself." She looks up at Sendak. "I'm patching in five, if that's okay? It could turn your brain to mush, and we'll have to spoon feed you for the rest of your life, there's a real risk, just so you know. Personally I don't care as long as _I_ don't have to feed you. So what's it gonna be?"

Pidge, always careful of other people's feelings. Sendak just makes a gruff bark of laughter. "Tiny warrior woman. Goodgood. Strong."

"You're damned right about that," Pidge shoots back. "Stop with the compliments or I may begin to think you're tolerable. Then again, nah. So I'm running this, last warning. Hold on a sec, let me take the cables off of you." Pidge hurries to disconnect her devices, not visibly anxious that Sendak is four times her size and armed with a bionic hand and more hiss and claws than a stray cat. "You can move now; you're online."

"Goodgood. Ragath." Sendak shakes his head carefully, ears flopping a little. "Dak."

Pidge presses a button on the device she is holding. "Yeah, blah-blah to you too. Keep talking, this crap needs some adjustment." Pidge shoves her glasses into her hair and starts typing on her screen.

"Can we go on with the questions while we wait," Sam asks, hands hovering over his tablet again, like he's eager to write something there.

"Mm," Pidge replies, not looking up, ignoring Hunk who is watching the proceedings with unwavering focus, his eyes trained on the numbers and letters appearing on Pidge's screen. 

"Can I do anything?" Hunk asks.

"Stop bothering me."

"Pi-idge—"

"Mm."

"Please?" Hunk is almost whining. "Gimme something. I need to know exactly how this works."

"If you swear you'll stop bothering me. The DB calls aren't stable; it has to be a problem with the current since the device allows calls most of the time but doesn't return them. Probably explains why Sendak can understand us and why his active vocabulary is limited to what he can remember without the translation aid. The wiring is Sendak's DNA strings, so careful. Giving you access to the hardware diagnostics now." Her admission seems to appease Hunk. He stops fussing and sits down, opening his screen with a relieved sigh.

"If we can continue," Sam says slowly and clearly, "without further disruption. Commander Sendak, if you don't mind?"

"Mm. Sendak Galethian." No wonder he gets along with Pidge already. They speak the same language.

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose before he nods and straightens in his chair, looking at Sendak the way he looks at any unruly cadet that passes by his office, courtesy of Iverson. "You told us you are Galra. What does that mean?"

"Daibazaal people. Galra. Sendak Galra. Other live on Daibazaal ehk Galra. Galrade planet." Sendak makes a pause, like he is searching for the right word to use. He holds up one finger. It speaks to Sam's calm that he doesn't flinch at the sight of the very impressive claw at the end of it. "One Galra. Sendak one Galra. Only."

Shiro frowns, trying to gather the significance of it. "You _are_ a Galra. And you share your planet with other sentient races? But why is it important that you are _one_ Galra?" Studying Sendak's face, a shadow of sadness flickers across it, barely visible, it's just the way that his eye turns sad, the ears droop, invisible to the casual viewer but not to Shiro. He _knows_ his monster. He squeezes Sendak's bionic hand knowing that Sendak can feel it. "Does that mean that… you are the only one? There aren't any other Galra on Daibazaal?"

Sendak nods, once. "Mm."

"And the Daibazaalians are different from Galra, how?" Sam asks before Shiro can stop him. 

Shiro holds up a hand. "Sam, please."

Sendak makes a discontent noise, pausing, fangs bared, like he is frustrated. "La—last Galra. Galra em Daibazaal people. Galra em Daibazaal… gone. Closet—" He sighs, obviously frustrated with the lack of vocabulary to express what he wants to say. "Made rift. Escape. Closet open. Rift close. Daibazaal gone. Galra gone. All Daibazaal people. Sendak last Galra. No Daibazaal. No Galra. No universe. Daibazaalian, Galra gone."

Pidge stops typing. Hunk looks up, fist clenched in shock, paralyzed. Lance and Keith frown, they too frozen in mid-movement. Matt reaches for his dad, like the slight touch makes the words unheard. It is like the whole world stopped, holding its breath. 

But Shiro sees none of them, not really, for his attention is on Sendak, on what he is telling them, the only thing that keeps him from falling into the dark abyss he carries within himself, one that was once created when he thought himself alone and lost with no chance of being saved. " _That's_ what you meant when you said the universe was broken? It wasn't just a rift in the matter between universes? Your entire universe is gone? All of it?" 

Hunk makes a gasp, almost like a sob, then falls silent.

Shiro looks up at Sendak. He appears so strong. But that's… he lost his planet, everything he had and liked and loved. Why he isn't curling up into a ball of hurt and sorrow is beyond understanding. "Are you— That is—"

Sendak's alien smile is sad, melancholic. "Shiro… good. Koafu good. Shiro karakan. Yone Sendakde karakan. Shiro save." He reaches out, stroking Shiro's cheek. "Iode karakan."

Shiro is not what Sendak means precisely; wether he thinks that its a question of him being a good person, naïve and friendly, or that he is a comfort to Sendak. He'll ask later, about koa, being koafu, whatever it means. But apparently it's good. That something, at least. As if he matters when Sendak's entire universe has been destroyed.

Sendak's expression changes from the soft look that is something that is between only the two of them. It becomes strict, determined. It's subtle, but Shiro sees it, sees how Sendak has decided where to go, how to tell them about a tragedy that is too big for any words. "Galra leader dead. Fight. Galra iel Galra. Galra… against Galra."

"Oh." Shiro frowns. Some kind of duel for leadership, maybe? "Did that have anything to do with the rift? Did you… did you fight, too?"

Sendak makes a sharp huff. His teeth are bared in disgust. Sendak hisses and his entire face contracts in rage. The couch's armrest creaks as he grabs it with his prosthetic hand, like his anger needs out in some way. "Traitor. Haggar traitor." He breathes out, closes his eyes. His shoulders relax and he opens his eyes again, the anger down to a low simmer. "Zarkon Galethian hurt— Leader Zarkon— Zarkon varade— Sendak varade lost. Gone. Iode varade: Galeth Kolivan iel Antok. Galeth Haxus iel Hepta."

Shiro is distracted by Hunk again, a shaky gasp. "You okay?" he asks, worried. Sendak is not the only person this concerns. What Sendak tells them is going to affect their universe, all of it. It's no surprise that Hunk, what with his nervous tendencies, has difficulties handling the development.

"Yeah, sorry," Hunk says. "I'm fine."

An obvious lie since Hunk looks like he's about to faint, but Shiro takes it. He returns his attention to Sendak. "You lost Zarkon? You mean in a war? Or was he ill? Zarkon was your friend, yes?"

One nod. There is a long pause. "Illustrative. Iliad. Elusive." Sendak hisses, fist closed too tight around Shiro's fingers. "Ill. Emperor ill. Son ill." Sendak pauses, eyes shut, hard lines around them. He opens them again, his bionic eye flashing red. "Dead. Zarkon Galethian goodgood emperor. Then new Galra emperor. All Galra choose. All Galra people choose emperor. Haggar traitor. Make Zarkon ill."

"That is— who is this Haggar?" Now Shiro is really confused. "And those other ones? Kolivan and what was it? Anton?"

"Antok. Haggar—" Sendak's face shows an abyss of disgust as he makes a frustrated noise. "Long Galra peace. Goodgood. Haggar power marath. Badbad. Then war."

"And that is how…" Shiro nods in the direction of Sendak's arm. "That's when you were injured? There was a civil war?"

"Mm."

"The rift? How did that happen? Some kind of weapon?"

Sendak shakes his head and points to the spot underneath his ear. The translating device. "Word wrong. Haggar… Haggar make. For—"

Shiro waits patiently, his eyes meeting Sam's. Maybe they should be worried; Sendak _is_ a Galra commander of some kind, high-ranking within an imperial court, and an alien invasion could be in the works. Sam shakes his head, only a slight movement from side to side, like he's telling Shiro to go on, not worry. No matter what, they need as much information as possible. Shiro is not going to betray Sendak, though. If they want someone to Mata Hari Sendak and play pretend friends with him to extract what's in and on his mind, Shiro is out. He is a Garrison man, but Sendak is important to him, more important he realizes, than the Garrison. He trusts Sam not to force him to choose.

"It's all right. We can wait until Pidge is done with the debugging," Shiro says, knowing that he would have wanted a break. 

"It should run more smoothly already," Pidge says quietly. "Let me run this for a sec, it should speed up the process. Go on, Sendak, the more you try, the better the synaptic connections will work."

"Rakath. Please, good." He reaches for his mug and gulps down the remains of the coffee. "Rakath." He pushes the mug in Lance's direction, as if he is no more than a servant. Shiro lets it go when Lance just snorts and shakes his head, getting up to fill the mug again. Shiro keeps an eye on him. He wouldn't put it beneath Lance to pour salt into Sendak's coffee if nobody's watching. Sendak deserves it, but that is a discussion for another day.

Waiting until Sendak has the refilled cup in his hand, Shiro uses the small break to decide on a direction to take the interrogation. "So Haggar is a powerful enemy? Where are they now?"

"Haggar much power. Fill Daibazaal." Sendak puts down the mug before he holds his hands up again, forming a ball. "Daibazaal." Then he pushes his hands together. "Gone."

"Daibazaal imploded because of Haggar's power?"

"Yes!" This time Sendak makes a small and strained smile, clearly relived that Shiro gets it. "Foul power. Make Daibazaal collapse. All Galra gone. Daibazaal gone. Planets gone. Karakan gone. Universe gone. Gone. In black hole. Nothing left. Haggar—" This time Sendak loses control over the emotions he has kept in an iron grip. His head falls down, hiding behind his hand, his shoulder shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Sendak." Shiro reaches out, hand on Sendak's shoulder. "So you can never go back?"

"Mek. No." Sendak doesn't look up and for the first time since Shiro found the monster under his bed, Sendak appears defeated. "Haggar. She made rift for me. Make suffer. Open rift, push. Open other rift, push. Tell us suffer. In space… space… pocket."

"Like… and you, you were the only one who survived?"

"Not go through. Pocket. Die," Sendak says, his grasp on their language only remotely improved. "This rift faulty. Rift in matter. In closet."

"You were the only one ending up in my closet because Haggar ripped open a rift to shove you in. Are you sure nobody else survived? Your friends? Where you with them when it happened?" Shiro forces his breathing into a slow pattern as he counts to ten, trying to keep his anxiety down and under control. The mere mention of Sendak being shoved into a dark cell to die is an image that is far too close to home.

"Mm. We— meeting. Rule meeting. All galeth iel galethian iel regis meeting." Sendak watches him, then leans in and makes a soft low purr that is only meant for Shiro's ears.

He breathes a little easier. "You and those Galra were at a—"

"Franchise. Fractal. Friendly. Facade." Sendak snorts, a short bark of angry laughter. "Front. Frontline. War. Warrior. Council. War council. _War council_! Alfor Regis. Ally. War council to fight Haggar army. Haggar magic."

"Magic? Are you sure—"

"Magic," Sendak says firmly. "Earth no magic?"

"No, not really."

"Hm. Good. Magic badbad. Haggar magic badbad. Disruptive."

They are going to go back to that later. Magic? What the hell? Shiro decides to venture down a familiar road; there is enough to handle as it is. The magical stuff could be some religious ritual, and he is not going there. "You were at the meeting because you are a commander in the Galra army, right? Like Admiral Holt?"

"Leader."

"Military leader?"

"Mek." Sendak shakes his head. King Alfor of Altea military leader. Kolivan Galeth Galra military leader."

"King? I—didn't you say that you had an emperor? And what's Altea?"

"King Alfor is Emperor Zarkon friend. Sendak friend. Altea is planet. Galra is people. King Alfor lead Altea ships against Haggar enemy."

"King Alfor led you against Haggar, and you were _his_ general, or Kolivan's?"

"Mek. No. Last emperor lead all armies, all ships. King Alfor… all strategy. Kolivan all knowledge. Ad—advisor. Galra emperor all fight."

"Let me see if I get this right: King Alfor led the Altean army in your alliance and planned your overall strategy, and your friend General Kolivan was responsible for intelligence and the Galra army? Your chosen Galra emperor led the battle against Haggar. You were all meeting with the king and emperor when Haggar attacked you with magic and sent you through the space matter. King Alfor and the other leaders died with the emperor?"

Sendak's face contracts in pain. "Alfor Regis dead. Galra dead. All galeth dead. Galethian lives." He stops again, raising his head proudly. "Generals are dead. Last emperor lives. Last emperor rule no people."

"Whoa, what?" Shiro's eyes widen until they feel like they're the size of dinner plates. "Last Galra? But… but that's… you?" He gets up from the couch, staring open-mouthed at Sendak, feeling the rush of blood leaving his head, making him dizzy. This is unreal. It was only this morning he was in bed with Sendak, rubbing his ears until he purred. It can't be. It can't.

" _You_ ," Shiro exclaims, almost accusingly, not daring to look at anyone but Sendak. "You are the last emperor of the Galra?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk about death and dying planets.

"Mm," Sendak confirms with a nod. "Sendak Galethian. Emperor Sendak."

Shiro's focus narrows, becomes a kind of mental tunnel vision. He slides back on the couch, his legs disinterested in keeping him standing. Sendak doesn't say anything else. He doesn't have to. Shiro knows what it means, the offer of a gentle embrace and the distraction of a low purring in his ear. _Safe_. He's safe. "I think I need to sit down," Shiro says. That his world-view is getting another kick right in the eye demands a moment of quiet contemplation. 

"You _are_ sitting down," Pidge states, the only person present who isn't stunned by the information. Even Matt has nothing to say and Lance is doing a perfect impersonation of a fish on dry land.

For Shiro, it's too much. Searching for safety, already in the habit of finding it in Sendak's arms, Shiro turns his face into Sendak's chest, his huge arm immediately wrapped around him protectively. Shiro breathes out, clinging to Sendak, trying to make sense of how he went from finding a monster under the bed to facing the emperor of an alien nation. 

If smushing his face into Sendak's imperial chest counts as facing anything.

"Shiro goodgood koafu. Dalath koafu wal Galra galethian. Ehk roleth. Yone hea dalath," Sendak murmurs, nuzzling and purring into Shiro's hair while he strokes his back gently. "Ehk roleth; Io koth Shirode hea." 

"Your translation device isn't working properly," is all Shiro can manage. He gets the gist of what Sendak is saying: Shiro is a fitting koafu for the Galra emperor. That's… good. Probably. If he knew what koafu meant, exactly. A concubine, maybe, seeing that they have practiced that part of being a koafu more than a few times. "Is it true, Sendak?"

Pidge is at it again with the typing, maybe to get the device back into as much of a working order as possible. She demonstrates incredible restraint, looking away from them, giving them the relative privacy that comes with not being stared at.

"Hm. Earth," Sendak begins, then pauses before he raises his head, maybe to look at the others. Shiro thinks they are as stunned as he is since nobody has said a word, except Pidge. "Tala wal Shiro, wal Admiral Holt. Admiral Holt rule. Ehk Sendak. Iode people gone. Galra emperor rule no people. Not Earth emperor."

"You're damned right about that!" Pidge has stopped typing. Her defiant tone makes Shiro look up. This is Pidge on the war path. She crosses her arms and gives Sendak a glare. "You are no emperor of ours. Do you expect us to bow down to you? Because I can tell you right away that that's not gonna happen. This is a democracy, I'll have you know."

"I have no such demands, you rude little thing." Sendak makes a low growl, directing his attention to Shiro once more, his tone softer, calmer. "Beloved, are all humans this disrespectful? Your little warrior besmirches my honor: I am a Galra emperor, not one of Earth. I have given my trust, my word, to you, the emperor of my heart. Of all planets, and all universes, I end up in this godforsaken, undeveloped area. Although I have to admit that your presence makes up for it more than adequa—"

Seven pairs of eyes stare at Sendak who in turn is frozen in movement, mid-sentence.

The gasp is shaky and vibrates through Sendak's chest. "My apologies. While I am not impressed by your technologies, I am grateful for your kindness. Allow me a moment to confer with my husband."

"Your _what_?" Shiro almost cries. "Okay, everybody, could you pl—"

"Let us all step outside," Sam orders without hesitating. "We all need to calm down. Pidge, Shiro's office. _Now_. Before anyone say another word." Sam's channels his inner admiral, sending Sendak a less than kind glare. However, the retreat is not up for debate, and everybody, Pidge included, hurry to get out. Keith turns in the doorway, sending Shiro a questioning look. 

Shiro nods; Keith and he understand one another so well. "I'll be fine. Safe."

The door closes and the muted whispers between his friends disappear. The room suddenly seems so quiet, nothing but Sendak's calming purring and Shiro's own breathing. Shiro closes his eyes, leaning into Sendak again, soaking up his calm. "Does it still work?" Shiro asks. "The device? Because right now you have some explanation to do."

"It appears so. As I said, your planet is undeveloped. Compared to Galra tech your computing isn't on our level, but it is clearly compatible. Pidge has a basic understanding of how the code works, which is somewhat impressive. I assume there is hope for this place yet."

"Oh, don't hold back your praise," Shiro snaps. "Pidge is a genius, and—" He stops. For a person—Galra—who went through hell, Sendak is remarkably calm but Shiro is sure it's a facade. "Don't think I won't address how you spoke about my planet and my friends at some point, but given the situation… how are you even holding up? Did we understand you correctly? That your entire universe is gone? Your planet, your people? Everything?"

Shame is clearly not something that bothers the Galra much because Sendak just nods, ignoring entirely that he just offended Shiro's home planet. "Yes. Haggar… Haggar was Zarkon's wife. She encountered an energy source which to begin with seemed promising, but soon corrupted the minds of those who researched it. Both Zarkon and his young son died from the sickness, contamination spread by Haggar herself. Haggar was once a loving wife, a brilliant scientist, but—" This time Sendak sighs and hangs his head. "She disappeared and returned a few days after Emperor Zarkon's death. The Galra people had already chosen their emperor, but Haggar refused to accept the people's vote. 

Shiro nods. "You didn't inherit the throne?"

"No. It was our custom once, to fight for it, a tradition long gone, but Haggar… she insisted that we should fight, refusing to obey Daibazaal law. Our allies and I tried to keep Haggar's faction from starting a civil war, but obviously we were not successful. King Alfor and his people suffered greatly too. Haggar was half-Altean and warred with Alfor as well for his support of Zarkon, and later, of me. Haggar has no honor. Her actions were despicable, un-Galra, un-Altean." Sendak is matter-of-factly, but his purring has long stopped and his voice is strained.

Shiro asks softly. "I am so sorry this happened to you. It doesn't matter who you are although I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to lead Daibazaal and then see it gone. Easy to blame oneself for how things played out." Oh, he knows. Time and again he did the same, blamed himself for ending up in captivity, for not giving up under torture, for not being well. 

"Yes." Sendak sighs, suddenly appearing tired and worn out. "I fought in the name of Galra, for the Galra people. I would have died many times over, if that meant that I could have kept my promise and my honor, protecting the people I swore to serve. I was a commander in Zarkon's army, undefeated, until this honorless witch decided that she wanted revenge no matter the cost. I lost. I am no emperor, I have no honor, no people." Sendak looks down, his head bent. "You know how defeat feels. You fought and suffered, too, protecting your people."

Shiro presses his lips together. He hates talking about his time in the hands of their enemy, like it is more invasive than the dreams when he is forced to speak about it. It takes a few seconds before he answers. "I had help. I got out, I got up. There is peace on Earth and every moment of suffering and pain was worth it. So, yes, I know how defeat feels, but I believed in what I fought for. As you did. Losing my arm, myself… the night terrors, the—" Shiro pauses again, Sendak's hand moving gently on his back. "It was worth it. Not the victory. But peace. That the entire Earth is at peace."

"War is the means to an end. The strongest hand wields the heaviest weapon, and this one time it was not my hand. I was a soldier, my heart, and I fought as well as I could. It was not enough. I should have died in shame but instead I live, here, with you."

Shiro moves his hand to stroke Sendak's cheek. "I can understand that. There are times when I wish— but-" The short laughter is insecure. "Now I'm glad I didn't.

"As am I. I lost everything when Haggar opened the rift and destroyed my universe." This time it is Sendak who leans in, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. "I lost everything and in that brutal instant I found you. I no longer want for death to erase my dishonor."

Torn between the need to know more about the Galra and Sendak's universe, and the urge to know how Sendak ended up in his bedroom, Shiro can't help it. He _needs_ , wants him, and maybe his heart already knows how much, even though he hasn't yet put words to what he feels. "You found me, and I am happy you did." Shiro smiles as Sendak's purring resumes, loud and raspy and wonderful. It gives him hope. Either Sendak is a very good actor, or he is as committed as Shiro is. It still takes courage to ask the question that Shiro wants the answer to most of all. "Was it just convenience when you decided that you… that you took me to bed?"

The purring stops abruptly and Sendak looks up, looking Shiro in the eye, his expression stern. "Sendakde koafu. Shiro karakan hea."

No, not _again_. Shiro grinds his teeth. So much for Galra tech being more advanced. Their translation chips are crap! "I… karakan? What does the stars have—"

"Shh." Sendak puts a finger on Shiro's lips. "Please, husband. Let me speak now that I am able."

Shiro takes a deep breath, but doesn't say anything. If he could get half an explanation as to how he came to be married to the emperor of the Galra and what it means to him, he'd be less confused. He nods.

"When Haggar opened the rift into the space matter, all I could see was darkness." Pausing, like he is reliving the moment, Sendak stops. When he speaks again, his voice is raw with emotion. "There were no stars, no life, just darkness. Haggar tore into the fabric of space and I was sure I was flung to my death. Then a star emerged in the dark, brighter and clearer than any star I had ever seen. I felt the essence of a mind, of a soul, within the light. And I knew that in that light was a being created for me, as I was created for him. And I reached for it, knowing I _had_ to find this soul because in the merging with it I would find solace."

Shiro looks at Sendak, breathless, entranced. "Soulmates? Are you talking about… soulmates?"

Sendak makes a small nod. "You would call it that." He leans forward, his lips brushing over Shiro's. "And I reached out, with all my heart and power reaching for you. And there you were, leading me through the empty void into your light. It was not coincidence. It was destiny."

"That's… that's…" Shiro is not sure what to think. It is the most romantic and possibly also the most scary thing he's ever heard from any lover. If that is what they are. "Maybe that's why… I feel safe with you. Like… home. Like… belonging," he says because if he says more, he might say things that need a little longer to be fully formed. Although they would not be wrong if he said them, they need a little longer before he does. 

Instead Shiro decides to get the answer to the question he has been wanting to ask for days. "What does it mean, koafu?"

"Husband. Beloved. Mate."

It takes Shiro quite some time to recover. "And how— are we married?"

Sendak laughs, loud and warm. "You have many marks on your skin that mark you as mine." He rubs his neck. "And I have yours. I _am_ yours. You have the mating bite on your neck. Is it not how it is done according to human law?" A shadow passes over his face before he pauses. The words come out soft, hesitant: "Do you regret it?"

Halfway between coughing and laughing, Shiro sure didn't think that a few erotic bites would have such dire consequences. They are not legally married on Earth, but they clearly are under Galra law. It doesn't matter. He _likes_ the idea of being married to Sendak, his soulmate, no matter how overwhelming it is. What if they weren't bonded, and Sendak went away, wanted someone else? Shiro is damned certain he does not like that notion at all. He nods, turning so he can relax into Sendak's embrace. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm not regretting anything. I'm more interested in how we make sure this is recognized here on Earth."

Again Sendak's laughter booms, lighter this time, happy. "A soul bond is forever if all parties agree. Mating with you under human law and tradition is agreeable as well."

Shiro laughs too. "Did I just ask you to marry me? Jesus, I did."

"We are already mated. If it matters to you, we will perform a second mating." 

"Is that a yes?" Shiro feels giddy, a bubbling feeling in his chest. 

"Humans are very slow. Yes. I am pleased that you wish for another mating. I was not aware that humans have such different mating habits." Sendak sounds proud, his head raised, almost like a lion watching his pride. "I failed. I should have made sure that our bonding habits were similar. If you can forgive me, and if you are certain, beloved, I will mate with you under human law."

"Hey, you didn't have any choice; you tried as well as possible. I could have asked, too, before we made love. I mean, you knew nothing about humans, and I took advantage of you. I didn't think you were real to begin with, so I just. enjoyed being with you. It goes both ways. I should have made sure, gone to see the Garrison psychologist. I didn't, so I need you to forgive me as well." Shiro knows he had been a mess, one big enough to truly think he was hallucinating. It had been liberating, though, to just let go. He had been selfish. He is about to apologize again, but Sendak makes a low growl, catching Shiro's mouth in a kiss. 

Sendak only reluctantly breaks it, his lips still close enough to Shiro's to resume the kiss instantly. "There is nothing to forgive, Takashi."

Shiro makes a broken sound before he dives in, pouring all his need into the kiss, fingers buried greedily in Sendak's fur. Sendak pulls Shiro up into his lap, leaving little doubt the impact of Shiro's kisses. It is pleasure and hunger, emotions that have yet to have words attached to them, but at least they have them now, a language to erase misunderstandings.

"I don't regret a moment with you." Shiro finally says, his breathing ragged, the kiss still wet on his lips. "You make me… dare feel again."

Sendak's eye softens, the proud emperor turning into an adoring husband before his eyes. "I am the last emperor of the Galra, the last of my kind," Sendak says, having trouble controlling his breath as well. He pulls back, taking Shiro's hand in his giant fist. "I have no land, no castle, no riches to offer any longer. You are my consort, my mate, my husband, and I have nothing to give in you return for your love but myself. If I had my throne, you would sit at my right hand and rule Daibazaal with me. You would be emperor of the Galra. Now all that is mine to give you is my heart, my faith, my love. I offer you all three if you will take them of me."

The words go directly to Shiro's heart and he knows that he will keep them there, always. He needs Sendak, body and soul. Maybe the soul bond is real, because they fit together seamlessly, so alike, and yet different. It's intriguing. 

Shiro has always been in favor of diversity. Marrying an alien from another universe is stretch, but Shiro is in. God, is he in!


	11. Chapter 11

He should be anxious, afraid, his head a mess. The thing is that Shiro has never felt better. Not with Adam, not with anyone. Keith always has his back, Hunk is there for him, and Lance, Pidge, and Matt have proved their friendship, fighting for his life when he was held hostage. Sam is the best superior one could have asked for. Each and any of his friends have and will fight at his side. Adam… there was love once, but on Adam's terms. On Shiro's too. They should have known it would never work between them. Love and conditions never go well together.

With Sendak it's different. Shiro believes it when Sendak tells him that they belong to one another, with all that entails. They are friends, lovers, comrades. Soulmates. Husbands. All that in the blink of an eye. Love, unconditionally.

Strange, though. It's not that Shiro hasn't gone home with a hot guy from a bar, hoping that it could be more than a quick fuck. It's not that he hasn't fallen in lust with someone, quickly and with little thought to where it would go, but with Sendak Shiro feels overwhelmed by emotions and desires that burn with a steady flame, unwavering. Maybe it started when Sendak hid under his bed, a strangely undignified move, weird and vulnerable at the same time. Maybe it started when Shiro rested his head on Sendak's shoulder for the first time. Maybe it was when he heard Sendak purr because how could he not fall in love with that, or when Sendak tried to speak, explain, to Shiro. Or when he demanded coffee, or when they kissed, or when they made love. When Sendak made Shiro feel safe, keeping the nightmares away by his mere presence. So many maybes, so many moments, every one of them luring Shiro into falling. 

Their time together has been so intense that it feels like it has been only minutes, and at the same time like they have been together for eternity. There are so many maybes.

And maybe, maybe _that_ is how falling in love feels. Like it is safe and dangerous at the same time. Like it is old and new. 

Like Sendak. 

"I'm in love with you," Shiro tells him. He has run out of patience. He wasn't ready to say it, even though there is no doubt about the feeling. Ideally, he would have used time to examine it, deciding how to act on it. Bitten once…

But Sendak made it easy, upfront with what he wanted. Honest. Shiro never doubted him.

Despite Sam's full support, there is a risk that their time together will be cut short, and every second counts. Sendak is not afraid to say what he feels, so neither should Shiro be. "It's too soon, and too much, but I'm in love with you. It's as simple as that."

"And I with you. I would not have taken you as my husband if I was not. Looking into your soul made it a rapid progression." Sendak kisses Shiro's ear, nuzzling at it with a purr. "We are soul-bonded, but we could have been friends and not lovers. I yearned for you to be with me soul _and_ body." Sendak flashes a smile that cannot be labeled as anything but predatory, hungry. "You are very attractive. Love can have many faces, though. If you had not wished for me to be your lover, I would have been your friend. There was such a soul bond between King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon. They both loved their consorts dearly, but their destinies where tied together, heart and soul."

"That's why King Alfor fought with you?"

"Mm. If the Galra had lived, this would have been a grand tale of tragic love, a love between souls. told at times when we needed to remember our glorious past. Now they are gone, our emperor and the king of the Alteans. Zarkon should have taken Alfor as his mate. Perhaps Haggar would—" Sendak cuts himself off. "No time wasted like that which is used, pondering upon what could have been. It would have been a great bond, two able warriors, Alteans and Galra bound together through the souls of their rulers. That is all I wish to say about it. It is the past. My future is here, with you."

Sendak falls silent again, his eyes looking at something far away, at something gone forever. His face reveals nothing. There is only the small twitch of a lip, the unsteady sound of a breath. Shiro just keeps holding on to him, offer comfort where none can be given. How does one make up for the loss of everything? Treading his fingers through Sendak's fur, stroking him as he would a distressed animal does more for Shiro's nerves than for Sendak's loss, but he continues anyway, slow and gentle.

"Your pilots… Although they are not your soulmates, I believe there is a strong bond between you and your pilots as well," Sendak finally says, a little more at ease, or maybe more in control of himself. His breathing is slower, his shoulders less tense. 

"With… Huh?"

"You form a very tight group. A warrior line."

"Like your line? Tir—Tirdak?"

"Mm."

"Were you soulmates? You and your line? Can you have more than one soulmate?"

"It is truly rare. Most never find the one they are destined to bond with. Perhaps I should consider myself lucky. I know of no one who traveled through universes to find and mate with theirs." Sendak huffs, halfway laughing. "I wish for those who have soulmates that they will never need to. I paid a steep price for the happiness I found."

"Too steep?" Shiro winces, regretting the question immediately.

"There is no comparison between what I lost and what I gained. You asked me a question that I neither can, nor will, answer. I would never be as dishonorable as to compare the love I held for my people to the love I hold for the human who keeps my heart and soul in his hands. Who do I love more? It cannot be answered for I love both, for different reasons. Done cannot be undone. Haggar, the former Empress Honerva, made the choice for me, and all I will say in the matter is that she did not wish for me to have what I found here, on Earth. She gave me happiness where there should have been death and despair. The only regret I have is that she will never know that she gave me happiness, unintentional as it was. She died with my universe; as such a suitable end to her betrayal."

Turning to look Shiro in the eye, a warm hand on his cheek, Sendak makes a small smile, the fangs barely visible. "I am here, on Earth, with my mate. I will honor my planet and the people I never truly came to rule by finding the happiness I can, anything I am allowed. I am not as naive as to believe I will be much more than a prisoner here; I am only one Galra on a planet which have never encountered alien lifeforms. I do not believe I will be allowed freedom. Yet, as long as I am with you, iode koafu, I will be happy."

Sendak's reassurance feels like a warm cloak, like life for once decided to close its loving arms around Shiro. Happiness. He smiles, eyes burning, because fate clearly decided that enough was enough and handed Shiro this scary, wonderful purple cat monster to fall in love with and to be loved by in return. It's a giddy feeling. "I'm not sure I believe you. You are too proud to accept imprisonment."

"Perhaps. I will not violate the bond between us by trying to escape the chains that will be put upon me. You gave me a choice. I am strong, but I cannot fight all Earthlings by myself. I would rather live and have you. Sleep in the same bed as you if I am allowed." A shadow of sadness falls across Sendak's face. "I will bear it all, as long as you are with me."

"It's not… impossible that they will try to lock you up somewhere. Fighting Admiral Holt might deter them from trying; he's that good."

"I have little patience with incompetence. I must admit that your leader seem competent, if rebellious."

"Yeah, that's what got him the job in the first place, thinking outside the box. Sanda—the one before him—would not have been as accepting of you."

"Not fond of monsters under the bed?"

Shiro chuckles at the thought. "No, that would have been outside her comfort zone." Shiro smiles at the thought of waking up, Sendak halfway under his bed. Not that he thinks Sendak's suffering is funny, but the emperor of an alien race, hiding under his bed… that is amusing and weird. "Why _did_ you hide under my bed?" Shiro asks. "You are clearly an able warrior. Your hand is a weapon. You could have attacked me, or taken me as your hostage, but you didn't."

"It would be dishonorable to attack a sleeping person in whose abode I found shelter." Sendak pauses, a slightly goofy expression on his face, like maybe hiding under people's beds is not an everyday occurrence for him. Shiro is pretty sure it isn't. "I wanted to be as close to you as I could be without threatening you. Your presence gave me solace at a time where I thought I could have none. I had not considered how small human beds are. You did not attack me at the time, nor did you appear scared or bothered, so I stayed close." Sendak kisses Shiro's brow. "It was soothing to know I had found my mate. My… pain lessened." Sendak cocks his head, quiet for a few seconds. "I hope I am not mistaken that my presence eased the wounds you carry within you."

"Yes. It did. You did. I haven't had any nightmares since you came here, just the one flashback." Shiro doesn't like to be reminded of his trauma, but it's okay. He's safe with Sendak. He can manage. "Your presence is… solace. Safety. You make me feel safe. "

"I will die before I let anyone hurt my mate," Sendak says firmly. His bionic hand whirrs and makes a purple flash.

"It'd be better if you didn't. I like you alive," Shiro says before he puts a hand on Sendak's cyborg hand. "Just a suggestion, but don't make it do that. We shouldn't make anyone nervous; it's going to be difficult enough to convince the people in power that you present no threat to Earth."

Sendak's laughter is loud and pleased. "You flatter me. I am but one Galra. There is little I can do in terms of threats."

Somehow Shiro isn't entirely sure that is true. One thing he is sure of, however, is that Sendak _wouldn't_. 

It's a question of honor.

———

Their small island of quiet intimacy has made Shiro less nervous about the outcome of revealing Sendak's presence to the Garrison. As long as Sam is on their side, they have an ally that can't be dismissed easily. More relaxed, the sound of voices in the hall doesn't put Shiro into high alert: it's Matt's laughter, some snide comment from Keith, words muffled. Lance's outraged outburst. Pidge snapping at them. Sam's calm voice. There's a soft knock on the door before Sam pushes it open. He has a slight frown that more than anything tells Shiro that there has been some kind of new development.

"Ready?" Shiro whispers, leaning against Sendak, needing the contact between their bodies. 

"Mm. It is inevitable. My state of readiness is inconsequential."

Sam waits a little, head turned like he is making sure nobody is able to take a peek inside and see Sendak. The frosted glass is not much of a cover, but enough to hide the actual character of the purple blob that might be all a curious person would see through the closed door. 

"Everyone, quick." Waving them in, closing the door as soon as they are all inside, Sam makes a relieved sigh. "Sit." Sam holds up his tablet. "Quiet, please."

They fall silent, taking their seats where they can find them, Pidge on the floor, Keith leaning against the wall, Lance and Matt on the spare chairs.

"Any news?" Shiro inquires, studying Sam's face. He's still calm; neither angry, nor sad. A good sign. Or not a bad one, at least.

Sam doesn't sit. "I have spoken with the United Council."

Squeezing Sendak's hand hard, Shiro feels like he is awaiting his execution. Both he and Sendak know how that feels. Sendak makes a low growl-purr, as if he cannot decide how to process the news. "The Council rules Earth," Shiro whispers. "If they have accepted you, then it's going to be fine."

Sendak's answer is another grunt, a more impatient one.

"It was not unanimous." Sam puts the tablet down. "As the leader of Earth's Space Exploration Unit, I was given the final decision as to whether Sendak should be set free or held for… testing." Sam looks down. "It is a great responsibility, Earth's destiny and the route we pick, encountering alien races resting on my, our, shoulders." His lips a thin line as he looks up again, only for a brief instant before Sam relaxes and breathes out. "Commander Shirogane, do you, to the best of your knowledge regard your husband, Sendak of the planet Daibazaal, Emperor of the Galra, a threat to mankind and our planet?"

Shiro shakes his head slightly. "Of course not."

"And do you vouch for him, for his honesty and for his future compliance? For his willingness to obey the laws of the United Council?"

"I do." Shiro looks up at Sendak, his look serious. "If I had thought Sendak a threat, I would have brought him here as my prisoner."

"Do not question my honor, human," Sendak says, glaring at Sam. His voice is low but no less threatening for that. "I am grateful for your help, but I will gladly pick up the glove and challenge you to a duel. There is nothing more important than honor. Except my husband."

"Very well. I wasn't trying to offend you. On your honor and on your husband's honor, do you currently present a threat to Earth in any way, shape, or form? In other words: do you plan an invasion of Earth?"

"I almost wish I did, because then my people would be alive. I have, however, neither people, nor weapons. I have seen war enough for a lifetime. What remains of it, I would like to spend with my husband and soulmate. I swear on my honor." Sendak raises his fist to his heart, his face stern. He looks from Sam to Keith, as usual, is looking gloomy, leaning against the wall. Lance is leaning against Keith, more curious than anything, always open-minded, acknowledging Sendak's vow with a nod. 

Pidge is playing with the code, lost in her own world of bits and bytes. Matt's smiling—a reassuring, knowing smile. He looks damned smug, and Shiro raises his eyebrow, wondering what Matt knows that he doesn't. Hunk—

"The United Council's president is on her way," Sam says. "She—"

Shiro stands, cutting Sam off with the move of a hand. Usually Shiro would not have thought twice about it. Only there is an alien on Earth and this groundbreaking development won't sit well with everyone. Some people will be nervous. Some will act weird.

"Sam," Shiro says, worry pinching at his heart with sharp little claws. "Where's Hunk?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intermezzo.

Hunk drives his Silverado down the back road, one hand on the wheel, the other on his laptop, holding on to the precious cargo. _Galra. Emperor. Aliens from another universe._ The explanation is in the code, translation, DNA. Hunk's head is swimming. It's a mix of knowledge and fear, violent and poisonous enough to drive him to do things he would never have done.

He shouldn't have. 

He puts the foot down and the pickup takes a dive into a pothole, the sturdy yellow car keeping them upright, bouncing and groaning as it gets back on the road, eating it up as fast as it can go. 

_I need to get out before they close the gate, I have to,_ Hunk repeats over and over, almost a prayer. He can see the gates now, and if he's lucky there is no guard. He'll make it; they won't catch him before it's too late!

God, he should never have gone behind Shiro's back. It's going to get him killed. Or imprisoned. Imprisoned is better than killed. Maybe prison food isn't too bad? They'll probably need a cook. Maybe they'll let him cook. Prison can't be that bad if there's cooking to do. _Sole meuniére. Palusami. Sapasui. Tonkatsu._ Repeating his favorite dishes over and over keeps his nerves to a minimum, to a degree where his attention is elsewhere. 

The gates, unfortunately, are right before him. Or fortunately. It doesn't change their apparent sturdiness.

Hunk slams the brakes. He palms at the keypad, his hand shaking and sweaty. He wipes it off in his pants and tries the keypad again. The gates open, slow, so slow. He doesn't wait until they have fully slid to the side before he drives on, leaving his car scratched and the left gate slightly bent. Not that sturdy after all. 

All thoughts of food are dismissed. 

He made it. He made it out!

It's gonna be all right. Shiro will be fine. 

They are all gonna be fine. He is trying to make things right. 

Right?

It's not like he killed anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

"I—" Shiro frowns and looks at Lance.

"He went with us. I'm sure. He was here moments ago." Lance looks around like Hunk is hiding under the furniture or behind a curtain.

"His computer's gone," Pidge chimes in, casually typing away on her own laptop. "He drove through the back gates fifteen minutes ago. Or someone with his hand print did. So either we look for blood and a cut-off h—" She closes her mouth with a smack at the loud growl coming from Sendak. "I'm sorry, Shiro."

Counting his breaths slowly, concentrating on them and on Sendak's calming presence gets Shiro through the unbidden memory. He's getting better at it.

"Be happy you are merely a kit." Sendak smiles at Pidge, a lot of teeth and anger. "Next time I won't be as patient. Better make sure that there will not be such—"

"Enough." Sam pulls out his chair with some force, legs screeching. "I suggest that you, Emperor Sendak, do not attempt to intimidate the people who are trying to help you, if that is not too much to ask. Pidge, you'll be quiet. Anyone knows why Hunk decided to leave the premises? Should we worry?"

"He's been acting weird since Shiro dragged his monster in," Pidge says, deaf to Sam's command. She's visibly pleased at the minor jab she manages to land on Sendak, pushing her glasses up into her hair with a wide grin that matches Sendak's in teeth and malice. 

Thankfully Sendak ignores her, instead nodding somewhat apologetically at Sam. There is drama enough as it is, in Shiro's opinion, without Pidge and Sendak going at it. "Pidge," Shiro hisses.

"Then again Hunk's always weird, but maybe… weirder recently?" Pidge continues, clearly at a roll. "And he just turned down the road to his house."

"Are you stalking us?" Lance demands. "That's not okay, Pidge."

"I could if I wanted to, but nah. Your life's not that interesting." Pidge shrugs. "Just hacked into the phone company's server. Hunk would kill me if I did it on a daily basis. I'm sure he thought I'd try, so maybe he's not making a secret out of where he's going. He's not letting me snoop for long if he wants me blind. It's not like he's a genius for nothing."

Shiro is relieved that Pidge isn't spying on them unless there's a reason, not that it's a reason to do it, but Pidge and rules aren't that great together. 

"Hunk," Shiro says instead of berating Pidge. "I agree that he has been acting more—" There really isn't any other word that covers it. "Well, weird. Try and get him on the phone, please." 

Knowing that he's been caught up in his own world for days, Shiro knows it's partly his fault that Hunk left for whatever reason. Something was going on with Hunk, Shiro knew even before Hunk knew about Sendak. And, yeah, Shiro knows he didn't act on it because he was busy getting mated to Sendak, something that had also eluded him until Sendak told him after the fact. What a great commander he has been. His communication skills needs a severe brush-up.

Lance pulls up his screen. "I'll try to get Hunk. Better use the comm. Encrypted. We really don't want anyone listening in on this. He won't answer the phone, I'm sure."

Sam looks even more tired. "If this is leaked to the wrong people, we will have a problem on our hands much larger than the actual problem." He glances at Sendak. "I am not sure whether I should be worried. We all trust Hunk. He gets nervous. Could he have decided to leak—"

"No!" Four voices rise in unison.

"Never," Shiro says with conviction.

"Like, no!" Lance doesn't even look up and Pidge is merely shaking her head as she rolls her eyes at her dad.

"Hunk is easily scared, we know that. Hunk knows that we know. He's the bravest of all of us, because he goes in scared, he fights scared, and he returns scared. And he always, _always_ has our backs," Keith lectures, surprisingly wordy, and also very right. "No matter how hairy it gets. He'd never compromise any Garrison operation, particularly operations including us. You can't possibly think—"

"You're right." Sam sighs. "Yet the circumstances are extraordinary. Sendak is not Garrison."

"No. Just no. Hunk would never." Shiro lacks the conviction to be 100% sure. 99.999. Hunk has been acting strange, and it worries him. Hunk usually does strange things, so it does not mean that Hunk is doing something he shouldn't. Or he is doing something he shouldn't, but that something won't be something that hurts them, Shiro is very sure of that. Shiro would bet his life on—in fact, he did, several times, and he got the cyborg arm to prove it—Hunk being there for him. Hunk is the best friend one could have, like when he, Keith, and Lance went to drag Shiro's abused wreck of a body, head still attached, out from enemy territory. 

"There is _something_ going on," Shiro finally admits. "That's evident. On my honor, I would never believe Hunk to do anything to hurt us."

Sendak makes a sound that somehow sounds like he is very pleased and proud. "Hunk Shiro varade."

"He is my friend, yes. Is your translator malfunctioning again?"

"No. It translates intent."

"Ah." It makes sense. Sendak wanted to speak Galra. "Lance, anything?"

"Nope. Not answering." Lance closes the comm. He looks up, creases between his eyebrows. "Should I go after him? I mean, he has to be freaked out by something, and by something I mean aliens in general. First encounter and meeting Sendak in particular. Can't really see why, though—he took it sorta nicely when you showed up with your fluffball in tow. We all freaked out a little bit, but nothing to make him go stab us in the back. Which he would do only if some brain worm had overtaken his brain."

"It will make matters worse if he thinks we're going after him. Yet I cannot but think that we should find him, and fast." Shiro reaches for Sendak. "What do you think?" 

Sendak raises his head, looking them in the eye, one after the other, before he answers. "My husband has vouched for Hunk as he has vouched for me. If you refuse to trust his word, you make a liar out of my mate." Sendak's tone of voice makes it clear that that particular twist will not be appreciated. "If anyone— _anyone_ —betrays my husband, I will deal with it."

"Aaaand we're back to the threats." Keith pushes off from the wall. "You have no power here, Sendak, so shut up about what you'd do. Threats are not helping if you wanna pull a stay out of jail card."

Sendak makes a low, annoyed growl. "I do think the translator is broken. Captain Keith is spouting nothing but nonsense." 

"He's right, though." Shiro puts his hand around Sendak's neck, the movement allowing him to scratch at Sendak's ear without anyone seeing it. "What he's saying is that we need to stay on the Garrison's good side as well as the United Council's; these are the people able to help us, koafude."

"Mmrrrrr." Sendak huffs while still purring. "Husband, please."

"Dad, do something." Pidge sighs. "Like, you're the boss. What do we do?"

"Nothing, for now." Sam grabs his tablet and looks at the clock. "Lance, try… every ten minutes. Leave a message now for him to call us. If he hasn't contacted us in an hour, Shiro and Keith, you— No. Keith and Lance, you'll drive to his house and see if he's there. Pidge, continue to trace his movements. You'll apologize later. Shiro and I stay here with Sendak until we know exactly what to do with him and where to go."

"I am not your pet," Sendak growls, ears flat against his skull. "Do not confuse my compliance with submission."

"Hey," Shiro snaps. "Nobody here would make that mistake. "Sam's helping, and it makes sense not to risk anything. He is not being disrespectful. He's careful. Please, sit down and drink some coffee." Not that Sendak actually needs more coffee, but it gives him something to do in a situation that is not under his control. Shiro knows how that feels. It's not pleasant. He waves at Keith who huffs and splashes coffee into Sendak's mug, pressing the button on the machine violently a few times. 

"Thank you," Sendak says sarcastically as Keith hands him the mug, coffee sloshing over the rim. "You would make a great serv—"

"Yes, thank you," Shiro interrupts, suppressing an urge to pinch Sendak. Hard. "Ehk dalath. Tala rakath," he says instead, berating Sendak his tone. "Keith yode varade hea. Keith galeth hea. Kogane Galeth. Captain Kogane."

"Thank you, Captain Kogane," Sendak repeats obediently. "I shall not attempt to offend you again."

"Better not," Keith says with a sullen expression. He crosses his arms, returning to his spot at the wall.

"If you are done?" Sam asks sternly. "The president will arrive in a few hours, and I want both you, Sendak, and Shiro to be present. If that is acceptable," he adds, looking at Sendak. "The president wishes to meet you in person."

Sendak nods again. "It is."

"On to another issue. Hunk's disappearance interrupted the official message I was conveying from the Universal Council to Emperor Sendak of the Galra, a part that is important."

"So they have already made up their mind?" Shiro reaches for Sendak blindly, fearing what he will hear. He has gone through so much. Just let him have this. Sendak.

"Until the president has seen for herself what they are dealing with, yes." Sam brushes off invisible lint from his impeccable uniform's sleeve before he addresses Sendak. "For now, you, Emperor Sendak, is granted asylum at the Garrison. It is a ruling that will be reconsidered _after_ the president has spoken to you. The Garrison will make a public announcement and the Council will monitor closely how the news of a found alien life form is received which again may change your, um, the conditions of your stay. The Council also recognizes your rank. Since you are the sole survivor of what you perceive to be an alternate universe, you are also the highest ranking Galra, no matter which title you held previously. The Council does not question your claim, but an inquiry may be pending. Until further notice, you will be considered a representative of the Galra people and the planet Daibazaal, and you will receive the welcome and hospitality that the Council offers any head of state, with the restrictions that may apply to ensure your safety."

Shiro lets out a loud sigh of relief, one that everyone deliberately seem to ignore. 

"My rank is as I said, of no consequence," Sendak answers, the hint of a growl in his voice. "I do, however, appreciate the offer. My rank may not matter to me, but it might to others. I am not naïve, Admiral—I am an alien to you and to the humans on this planet. I have seen the many ways that such an encounter can cause a… problem."

Sam leans back in the chair, studying Sendak in silence, long enough for it to be uncomfortable. His eyes narrow. "Have you?"

Shiro holds his breath. Sure, it can be interpreted as if the Galra and their emperor have been more aggressive towards other races than Sendak has implied. If Shiro hadn't been so damned _sure_ that Sendak isn't lying, he'd be getting nervous by now. Scratch that. He _is_ nervous.

"The Galra was fond of wars before King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon brought peace to our universe. I was by no means an innocent bystander. I was Emperor Zarkon's military leader: I destroyed planets. More recently I also helped bring an end to the many conflicts between planets and their people. This is not the first time the Galra have a first encounter with the leaders of a planet. Such encounters can go terribly wrong. War, of course, being on top of a very long list of wrongs. On a more… personal level, nobody wants to be a—" Sendak halts. "Shiro, is it correct? Do human call such leliath for… Guinea pigs? It is most offensive. A pig is not a clean animal."

"We do. Pigs are really clever, by the way, and clean, but they like bathing in mud. Guinea pigs are not pigs, but small and, um, cute rodents often used centuries ago in laboratories for testing. I have no intentions of letting our scientists poke at you." Shiro tenses at the thought of Sendak being treated as humans once treated lab rats and Guinea pigs. He clenches his fists, one already buried in Sendak's fur. 

Sam nods. "Any test you will allow us to carry out, yes, but not without your accept. We are not animals."

"You are. We all are." Sendak looks a little deflated, weary, slumping in the loveseat. "But we can be civil and not resort to unnecessary violence. I remind you again that I was pushed into this universe against my will, and thus I have no evil intent against those who saved me. I am happy that, of all places, I stepped onto Earth so that I could be close to the human who is my soulmate and for that reason alone I will not bear ill will towards any human who has not deserved my wrath."

"Oh my god, and they are soulmates!" Pidge snickers. "Seriously? Soulmates?"

Sendak snorts haughtily. "There is no moment in a Galra's life more important than the moment when he finds his soulmate. I doubt that anyone will ever step forward and claim _you_ , you…" He pauses, lips pressed hard together, eyes straying to Shiro, a frown underlining his bewildered look. "The translation device. What does _gremlin_ mean? It does not appear to be a creature like the pigs that Admiral Holt described. Are there Gremlin pigs?"

Despite the seriousness of their situation and the mystery of Hunk's sudden disappearance, Pidge is on the floor, howling with laughter, Lance leaning against her, crying as he's attempting to stop the roars of laugher he lets out. Even Keith is smiling. Matt is smirking the smirk of the century.

"Was it something I said?" Sendak asks acerbically. 

"Not the first to call her that, is what," Shiro says, pressing his lips together as not to laugh too. "Gremlin is synonymous with Pidge. That's all you need to know for now. But don't use it when—" Shiro stops. He has no idea when and if that is going to happen. Maybe Sendak doesn't get to say anything at all. "When there are other humans here but us. Pidge will kill you."

Sendak laughs too. Shakes his head, ears flopping slightly. "That suggestion is ridiculous. She is the size of a kit, and she has no weapons. Does she have any magic?" 

Watching Pidge as she rolls on the floor, Shiro understands Sendak to a degree. Suggesting that Pidge would be a threat to anyone would ridiculous if her brain wasn't fine-tuned enough to outsmart them all. "Leave her alone with any tech, and she'll have magic she needs to do things we can't even imagine," Shiro says. "You didn't get to be emperor for underestimating people, I guess, so don't underestimate Pidge. You'd want her on our side in case things go sideways."

"True." Sendak nods. He almost pokes at Pidge with a clawed foot, putting it down inches from her. "I forget that you do not know magic."

"I'm better than magic." Pidge sits up and wipes tears off her cheeks. "I'll take code before spells. I'll succeed."

Sendak raises an eyebrow. Shiro holds his breath. Pidge better not be hinting that she'd have managed to kill Sendak where the witch who tried failed. Worst is, Pidge would. She is not one to mess with and Sendak better learn fast. Pidge on the other hand, would do well, trying to be a little respectful to the alien who lost his planet, his people, his damned universe. "Play nice, Pidge," Shiro says firmly. 

"Yeah, yeah." Pidge gets up, right back to the laptop. "I'm helping, all right."

"If we can get back to the problems at hand," Sam interferes. "Keith, Lance, take a round, try to find out if anyone has caught on to what's going on. Don't ask, just check if anything is amiss. Report back, then I want you to drive to Hunk's house in case we still haven't heard from him. Pidge, see if you can find out where the president is. If we need to stall, I want to know how long."

She probably can't go much faster than she already is, Shiro thinks. If he were the president and someone just told him that aliens had visited Earth, he'd be in a hurry too. This is a matter for all people on Earth and news can't get out before the president and the Council have had their final say. There has been war and riots enough for a lifetime, and Shiro really wants the Council to break the news _after_ they have had the opportunity to meet with Sendak. Emperor Sendak, now that his rank has been acknowledged by the Council. 

_Emperor_. It is so beyond anything Shiro had ever dreamt of or though of. He is married to the emperor of some odd and now lost empire. It's mad. Also it doesn't matter. Rank matters, military taught him that. But Sendak is still the cute monster under his bed, and no title can change that. It means nothing to Shiro; Sendak is Sendak, and no title changes that. 

Only Shiro is well aware what titles mean. What rank means. As long as it protects Sendak from being imprisoned or cut into pieces for scientists to examine, Shiro's good. Emperor, monster, Galra. Anything that helps keeping Sendak out of the Garrison laboratories. Sendak is his _husband._

And Shiro doesn't leave his family to suffer. 

"'kay, Lance, let's roll." Keith punches Lance on the shoulder, Lance grabbing his hand and pulling himself up from the floor. "You good?" Keith asks with Lance still hanging on to him, question directed at Shiro.

"Fine." A soft smile breaks out on Shiro's lips. "I'm so used to you having my back. I have more backup now."

"Yeah. I can go on holiday. Not with you," he tells Lance, shoving at him. "That'd be a bore."

"Love you too," Lance says, sticking his tongue out. "You have no idea what you're missing out on. I'm just that hot."

"Right. Like lukewarm water is hot. I—"

They are interrupted by three hard raps on the door. Matt makes a surprised face. "Didn't think the president would get here that fast. Huh." He opens the door, stepping back with a loud gasp.

"I was informed that you, Holt, and your band of merry—" former Admiral Sanda says, looking Pidge up and down with a cold glare. "—are keeping an alien hidden on the base. I see my informants were not exaggerating." An unpleasant smirk only partly covers up her utter glee of having the upper hand on the current Garrison admiral. "I'm certain the public will be stunned, nay, enraged, that this kind of information is kept from them. Our government too. Thank heavens I still have faithful friends here. Who knows what could go wrong if you let _that_ roam free on the base. You are endangering Earth."

Shiro gets up from the loveseat, showing with a hand that Sendak needs to stay seated. "Mrs Sanda—"

Sanda only wastes a second on Sendak, her nose wrinkling at the sight of him. She turns back to Shiro. "I think you will get used to _Admiral_ Sanda very soon, Shirogane. Like you'll get used to being a mere civilian. If you are lucky." Sanda waves a hand at the entourage she has brought with her. "Lieutenant Griffin, detain Mr Shirogane and Mr Holt, take the alien to the lab where it will be examined and incarcerated. We're bringing the Garrison back under our control."


	14. Chapter 14

"No!" Shiro steps up to Sanda, glaring at her. "There is a reason you were removed from the Garrison in the first place. Far too willing to risk lives for a demonstration of power. If anyone knows how such a mistake feels, it is me. Adam, unfortunately, is no longer here to give his account. You may have your supporters—" Shiro sends a venomous glare at the small group backing Sanda. "—but the Council has already ruled in this case. Step down, Ms Sanda, before it is too late. You are not our commander, and you are violating the hard-won peace we fought and died for. Don't do anything you will come to regret."

Behind him Shiro senses Sendak getting up, a growl so low it is barely more than a vibration rising from his chest. Shiro holds up a hand, signaling for Sendak to step down. "Please," he says, knowing that Sendak will understand.

Shiro acts confident but his heart is beating wildly, fear and anger in equal measures thundering through him like an unstoppable flood. This turn of events is what he feared most. Sanda _has_ support; in the Council, too, or she wouldn't have dared to reach for her lost power. The Council's vote hadn't been unanimous. Maybe the tide turned against Sendak after the decision was made? Maybe that's why they can't reach the president? If that's the case, Sendak could be in grave da— 

Shiro doesn't dare think that thought to an end. He has to believe that they will prevail.

"You used to be fair," Shiro tells Sanda, not entirely truthful. Sanda sent Adam to his death, coldly sacrificing him for a display of strength. Sanda had refused Shiro when he returned to the base and the fight with a bionic arm. Sanda had been adamant that Shiro was not fit for flight. Sam saw no such problem. "If you are acting against the Council, this is not going to end well. They already accepted _Emperor_ Sendak and offered him asylum." Shiro emphasizes the title that means nothing to him. It provides a modicum of protection for Sendak, though.

Sanda makes a sound that cannot be interpreted as anything but derogatory. She wrinkles her nose. "Emperor? You were harboring an alien monster in your home, Shirogane. A monster, mind, that holds no power here. It will be taken away, with or without your consent. To protect Earth. You should be familiar with the concept, although you aren't of much use, letting yourself be captured by the enemy. Not for the first time." Sanda lets her cold eyes slide from Shiro to Sendak. She huffs again, signaling to her helpers. "Take the creature to the laboratories."

"Shiro?" Sendak's voice is low, calm. 

Shiro knows what he's asking. Adrenaline is already pumping in his veins, but it'll get them nowhere. His eyes burn. "If it's the last time—" he begins. They spoke about the outcome of contacting the Garrison and they both know how it could end. How badly it could end.

Sendak hisses at Sanda, teeth bared, before he steps between her and Shiro, blocking her way to him. He looks over his shoulder at Shiro. "I can fight them and win."

Shiro just shakes his head in reply. He doesn't doubt it. Sendak's arm is a weapon, and so, just by sheer size and strength, is Sendak. "I know you can."

With one more hiss at Sanda, Sendak's full attention is on Shiro, back turned to her in a display of contempt, like she represents no threat to him whatsoever. Sanda forgotten, Sendak has never looked more tender, more sad. He steps forward, cradling Shiro's cheek in his hand. 

"Koafude, iode koth hea yode. Until the end of time." Sendak's voice is the softest, sweetest Shiro has ever heard. "Until the end."

"And my heart is yours." Shiro can't hold back his tears. "If there is to be any chance of this to end well… you must go with them. Don't… don't fight. We'll—" Shiro looks up, salt burning on his cheeks. "I'll—" The pain of their separation is choking him, leaving him unable to speak.

"I know. "Sendak's one eye is glazed over. "I will wait for you, beloved."

"Enough of this insanity," Sanda interrupts. "Cadets, use your weapons if necessary. Take the monster away. Arrest the others. Keep them here for the time being. Remove all their tech. No phones, no comms, no computers. No one leaves this room until I say so."

"Yeah, right."

Shiro turns around at the sound of the window being shoved open. 

Lance is outside before anyone can stop him, Matt and Keith making a dash to follow him. 

"Laters, Sanda! We'll be back. You know how it goes, Shiro." Lance sticks his head inside and sends him a grin. "We'll come save you." He's gone before Sanda's lapdogs can get a hold him. 

Matt and Keith are wrestling to get away. Keith elbows Griffin in the face, to Shiro's shocked pleasure. Matt is squirming out of Martin's grip, leaping over the windowsill before Griffin is done putting his nose back where it used to be, blood dripping onto the floor. Keith swears loudly as one of the other cadets tackle him to the floor. Sam is on the phone. The only distinguishable word Shiro hears is _Iverson_. Two cadets, shivering behind their heavy laser guns, are pointing at Sendak whose arm is lit up in purple, a hum coming from it like the buzz of a few annoyed wasps.

"Enough!" Shiro bellows, needing the fight to stop before it accelerates to combat and harmed soldiers. "Martin, Rossellini, lower your weapons; they are not necessary. Captain Kogane, step down, stand up, and surrender. Everybody stay calm. Captain Holt, Admiral Holt, please comply with Ms Sanda's demands. Nobody needs to get hurt. Sendak?"

"Mm." 

Shiro looks up at Sendak. His face is calm, blank. But anger, rage simmer underneath the surface. It's like a beautiful shore, an ocean with lazy waves, only a great white shark is lurking beneath it, ready to strike. Shiro can see the danger Sanda is in. Sanda seems entirely ignorant of it. "Please try to stay… cordial no matter what they do to you," Shiro says, expecting no reply. The cadets are dragging Sendak away in a frankly ridiculous display of force, one that might look ridiculous to Sendak as well, had it not been for the possible lethal outcome of being in Sanda's care. Though if Sendak decides that enough is enough, Sanda is the one who should be afraid.

"Commander Sendak is the emperor of his people," Sam barks at Sanda before the door to his office-turned-prison closes. "You better keep that in mind. Hurt him and you violate the terms of his stay."

———

At least they didn't take his arm, not that they didn't try. It is tech after all.

Shiro pulls the blanket tight, hiding in it as well as possible. He feels so cold, numb. It's always like that when he gets pulled into the memories of his imprisonment and the abuse he suffered. Of course someone had suggested to take his hand. He breathes in and out with measured, deep breaths, concentrating on the feeling of being alive, breathing, being here, now. 

Keith hands him a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Shiro says, his voice too big and too loud in the silence. He wraps his hand… _hands_ around the mug. It's too hot, but that's okay. The slight pain keeps him _here_. He takes a sip, watching the silhouette of their guard pacing back and forth outside the door. There are two outside the window too. 

When Keith flops down next to him, they sit close together. Keith knows that it helps. 

Sam sits across the room, swirling languidly in his chair, eyes closed. Pidge is on the floor, staring into the ceiling, legs crossed, one foot flopping, tapping out a rhythm that only Pidge can hear. 

Shiro closes his eyes and wishes he could fall asleep. But he can't. All he can think of, now that he's in control of the tales his mind spins, is to get to Sendak. Get him out, free. 

"I have friends at the Thule Space Base," Sam says. "If we take down a satellite or two, we can get you there in one of our fighters. I've heard that Greenland is nice this time of year. If you like snow, that is. Or we could steal the Atlas and send you both into orbit, or further out, if…" 

"If the coup is real and the Council has fallen. Then Earth is no longer safe." Shiro sighs. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, mug still in his hands. He doesn't look at Sam. He doesn't need to. They understand one another. "Anywhere I can live in peace with my… with my husband. I do not want to give up my friends, you… but—" Another sigh and Shiro looks up. "I never thought I could have what Sendak gives me. With him… it's…"

_Safe. Loving. Incredible._

"It would be easy enough to hide you and Emperor Sendak at the base. It is a small contingent of trustworthy people up there, you know that. Eventually… eventually someone will talk. It's too big for us to contain. You know how I feel about keeping secrets from the people. We are one earth, one planet, one people. If we try to deceive them… we're repeating the mistakes that brought us to war in the first place."

"If only some didn't need a reminder. Sanda—"

"Sanda was demoted, and she'll be so again," Keith says coldly. "This is a coup. She won't get away with it. She's going down. You're not." 

"About that." Pidge sits up. "Gimme." She makes grabby hands at Shiro's arm.

Shiro needs to take a deep breath. It's Pidge. She is not the one who cut off his hand. "I can't— it's—"

"I don't need you to pull it off the socket, stupid. Keith, go break open the coffee maker. Be careful the guards don't see what you're doing," Pidge demands. She gets up on her knees peeking over the edge of the desk. "Dad, get me some cables; there has to be something we can use. Don't you have that antique calculator still?"

Everybody's attention is on Pidge. Shiro puts down his mug, still full, on the side table. 

Pidge grabs the ancient machine that Sam offers her, prying it open with a pair of scissors from the desk. She's tearing it apart at an impressive speed. "I'm hacking into the Garrison intra; coffee maker sends info to the mess when it's about to run out of the vile shit you drink. Clearly nobody realized that it does. Anyway, when I'm in, we're out. Easy hacking my way out from there." Pidge sends them a grin. She's still the best IT-guy there is. 

"So, that hand of yours," Pidge says, a handful of tiny wires and something that looks like a mini-motherboard clenched in her fist.

"All right then." Shiro holds out his arm so that Pidge can pry it open. Not that he can see how, exactly, they'll get out of here with Sanda's people in control of the Garrison. 

Pidge goes to work as Keith starts molesting the coffee machine with his knife. How he still has it is beyond Shiro, but Sanda and her lackeys probably never considered that a Garrison commander would carry around something as pedestrian as a knife. Anyone knowing Keith would know that he never parts with it, but then again, that is not a thing Shiro is going to complain about.

Sam takes to swirling at his office chair once more, maybe in lieu of anything sensible to do, other than to keep an eye on the window and the two guards who stand outside it. "I got a message to Iverson before we were cut off. I'm not sure how much he understood, but he is 100% not on Sanda's team. They can't keep us here for long; the rest of the Garrison will realize what is going on. This must have been brewing for some time, and Sendak's arrival was merely the spark that set the coup on fire." Sam shakes his head. "I don't believe that Sanda's friends are the majority here. We'll get out. I'm more worried what Sanda is willing to do to our guest."

It lies there, out in the open, yet unsaid: it takes but a moment to kill an alien and Sanda has a record of being willing to lose people.

A dead specimen is easier to deal with and Sendak is in the hands of people who are known to care little about losses. Shiro knows he can't allow himself to think of what _could_ happen. He needs a clear head and any thoughts on Sendak's imminent death are not exactly leaving conductive to that. 

He concentrates on Pidge and her tech-wizardry instead, watching Pidge perform her magic. 

Before long, he is connected to a fucking coffee maker, its tiny screen lit up as Pidge makes her way through firewalls and other obstacles, passwords seemingly no hindrance whatsoever. 

"I'm sending the president and the Council alerts about the situation. I can only text them; it's not like there's a mic and a loudspeaker in here, because who'd care to hold a conversation with a glorified coffee pot, really? Or have a bout of talk to the hand," Pidge muses. She fiddles with controls and something that may be a makeshift keyboard made from the calculator's keys. "As far as I can see, Hunk's on the move again." She taps on the small display. "Maps doesn't show on this pathetic excuse for a screen, but the coordinates shift, so he must be on the run. I wonder what he's up to, it's not like him. I sent Matt and Lance a message too, told them we're going to look for Sendak in the labs. Give me your access card," she continues, not even bothering to look up at Shiro. "We're going through on a fake ID; I'm sure they have an alert up on yours just in case, so I'm switching your info to Griffin's card, and Griffin's to yours. Let them have fun with that. Griffin in particular. I hope he's stuck in the smallest bathroom on the base. Nah, I'm making sure he will be the next time he's using one. Done. Hah." 

Shiro doesn't protest. Anything that gets them out of here works for him. Maybe not laser guns, although he's not ruling those out altogether. If Sendak's life is at stake, there will be laser guns.

"News… there is nothing in the headlines," Pidge informs them, eyes squinting to read the display. "Seriously, never get caught with your monster again, because I'm too old for this shit. I need glasses."

"You have glasses," Shiro argues. "They are on your face."

"Better ones, then. Okay, finished. Let's grab the window guys first, no reason to whack the mole in the corridor if we don't have to. 

"Maybe Shiro needs his hand back," Sam suggests, getting up from the chair. "It will be helpful for, um, whacking moles." He is quiet as Pidge makes a quick divorce of Shiro's marriage to the coffee maker, not for long, but long enough to come up with a plan. "Keith, do you have your hoverbike here?"

"Yeah, it's down the road at the back." Keith perks up at the talk of his beloved bike. "Where do I go?"

"A quick round along the perimeter. A distraction, if you will."

"Ooh," Shiro breathes, picking up Sam's idea before it has even landed. "Run back to our cars. Take mine, not the hoverbike. Your biometrics are in the system so you don't have to break anything. Or… you do. Drive the car though the fence as far from the labs as you can get. Everybody will get out there to ward off the intrusion. Seeing that they have Sendak at their hands, there will be real fear that the breach is an actual alien invasion."

Keith's grin is feral. "Do I come back, or? Nah, of course I am. I'll get back to my bike and circle round."

Sam frowns, rubbing his face, glasses shoved into his hair. "We do have Matt and Lance on the outside. They'll do what's needed if they don't hear from us. I'd rather have Keith here to help us getting into the lab." 

Shiro likes the plan so far. Keith is not in danger, playing decoy; he can outfly anyone. "And it gives Sendak a chance. If we need to get out fast, he should go with you. Nobody will catch you on that bike unless they get into a fighter, and if Pidge is even in the vicinity of a computer, she'll have them grounded.

"Yeah, I'm—" Keith makes a wry smile. "I suppose I can't very well refuse to save the last of a species and the only alien known to mankind. I'll take him."

Shiro feels relief loosen his shoulders. "Okay, let's do this. We take the window in the back, which means we need to pacify two soldiers. Pidge, grab the blanket and the scissors; we can make rope and gags out of it; we won't harm anyone if we don't have to. Keith, you take one, I take the other."

Pidge is already cutting strips of fabric off the blanket. Shiro collects a few and hand some to Keith. 

Sam walks around the desk to get his share. "I'll guard the front door, and Pidge, you stay ready if the guard in the hallway decides to check on us, or the two guards outside put up a bigger fight and we need help. We hide the guards under the desk, make sure they can't make any noise. At the time they get out, they'll only help creating distraction from us."

They all nod. "I'll take the guy on the left, that way I'll be able to escape more easily in case anything goes wrong," Keith says. "Shiro hits harder than I do. You whack them both on the head with your hand, and they'll be out for a while. Problem solved." 

If only. In reality, getting out is the least of their problems. They'll end up as space pirates, stealing the Garrison's prestigious state-of-the-art spaceship… now that's going to be a major pain in the ass. Finding somewhere to go, after? That's a pain in the pain in the ass. It's not like astrophysicists have searched for a planet with Earth-like properties for centuries. Shiro hopes it won't come to that; they'll be flying to their deaths. They'll run out of food and fuel, and they will die. 

This isn't what he had planned to do with his life but Sendak… Sendak makes it worth it. Shiro knows he will rather die happy with his mate than live, losing the one he loves. He cannot stop fighting until he knows that he did everything he could to save his husband. It's pretty much all or nothing now. If that means stealing Garrison property and fly to an almost certain death in space, so be it.

Shiro always thought he would die out there anyway. Space exploration is only remotely more safe than being a fighter pilot. Taking off with no known destination… well, the outcome of that is obvious.

"Hey, Takashi. Wake up." Keith elbows Shiro in the ribs. "Come on, man."

"Yeah, I—" Shiro wraps his arms around Keith in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Nah. Let's go teach those little shits a lesson." Keith hugs back, relaxing for a few seconds before he releases Shiro. 

"On my count to ten."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry," Shiro says and uses a pressure point to take out the remaining guard before he alerts his friend from the hall. The other—a victim of Keith's not-so-subtle approach—is faceplanting in the sparse shrubbery along the building, if not dead, then dead to the world, neatly tied on hands and feet. Shiro checks on the fallen soldier. Nah, he's breathing, so Keith did a good job. Already running towards the path to the desert and their cars, Keith turns around the corner before Shiro stands to get back to Pidge and Sam.

"Coast's clear." Shiro waves Sam and Pidge closer, looking around to make sure they aren't detected by a drone or the accidental spectator. He hauls the first soldier across the windowsill. 

Pidge sends him a smirk and goes to work, tying the guy up that Shiro incapacitated, stuffing half a blanket in his mouth for a gag. Sam smiles serenely as he helps shove their captives under the desk, adding a few more makeshift ropes to the gift-wrap. He brushes his hands with a pleased expression. It could be accidental, but his boot hits the closest soldier hard on the arm. 

Shiro hides a smile. "Let's get out and find somewhere to hide until Keith sets off the perimeter alarm."

"Let's go find a comm, anything with a screen. That way we won't have to hide," Pidge says. "Anything but a coffeemaker."

Security on the base needs to be tightened considerably. Shiro will make sure to do that if he is ever back in command. One of the offices along the building has an unlatched window. It also has a comm and a laptop and Pidge appropriates both since the forgetful Captain Sparks is away, either doing something nice, or something not so nice, like aiding Sanda. 

It takes a moment for Pidge to let the comm know that she's the boss. The laptop yields immediately. "We're good. I snook around enough to get a message through to the president. If she hasn't been taken into custody, that is. The drones are down except for those which spy for us. I could set off the alarm, but that'd make Keith worry that something happened up here." Pidge turns her wrist and shows the screen with a split view of the closest surroundings. "Look. The traitors have all gathered with pitchforks and prejudice at the lab."

"Let's find Emperor Sendak, then. Before the torches come out. Keep hoping that President Hernández arrives." Sam starts down the narrow path so fast Shiro has to run to keep up with him. Sneaking around, avoiding Sanda's little helpers is so much faster when they can see where they are going.

It is a relief to finally do something. Shiro's pent-up, restless energy turns slow and deliberate, like his mind is in work-mode, driven by the urge to be with Sendak again. Despite their situation, Shiro is smiling: how can he not when he has memories of Sendak's warm embrace to feast on? And Sendak… Shiro admires how well he is holding up. He's a warrior and he behaves like one. in a way, Shiro can see himself in Sendak. He, too, has been in a situation where fear and mourning have to wait until later. Until he is safe. 

Shiro will be there for Shiro when they are done with this, offering his husband any and all support he is able to give. Because he _will_ get Sendak back. He _will_ enjoy being married, just like he wants time to process that he is. He has a husband, and come hell or high water, Shiro will find time, even if they have to flee to outer space, to cherish what little life they have left together. He wants time for just being in love, because he is. His heart takes flight every time he thinks of Sendak, and not because he is worried. No, there are butterflies and sparks, a longing that thrums in his body, a deep hunger, waiting to be fed.

"I'm in love," Shiro whispers, just to say it out loud.

"Yeah, we figured that out," says Pidge, skidding to a halt before they reach the corner of the next building. She pulls up the screen again. "Let's wait here, I'm having one of the drones on Keith; he's almost there. 30 secs, and we are go. I'm sending the other drones to spy on the labs; we need to know how many of Sanda's cronies there are. I don't dare touch the doors until right before we move in. They'll notice, so we better be right outside when i take over. Can't shut them in; they have Sendak."

"If only I had all my pilots here," Shiro says. He leans in to watch Keith drive the car along the fence. "The entire wing. But as long as the rest of the guys haven't been briefed on Sendak, it will be risky." Shiro looks up, frowning. "We could have another hundred supporting Sanda, although I doubt it. What do you think, Sam? Worth the risk?"

"No. As a last resort. But that last resort will mean that we are at war again and you and Sendak will be heading to the Atlas, flying out into the big unknown."

"I—"

The alarm blares loudly. Time stands still. Shiro closes his fists. It's now or never. "Run."

They sprint down the dusty dirt path to the labs, Shiro first. His heart beats wildly, like there is neither enough time, nor enough oxygen for him to breathe. His hand is the only weapon they have until they get to Sendak. Shiro is not certain that Sendak will use it and he shouldn't be forced to do so. He seems to be dead set on being a pacifist, despite his apparent experience with warfare.

They reach the entrance to the lab with forty seconds to go, alarms still blaring, ripping the relative quiet in the desert to pieces, the weak sound of Hummers audible through the infernal noise from the alarm. Sanda did what they thought she'd do: sent out a patrol.

"I'm taking down all Garrison comms, apart from our own, the instant the door opens," Pidge announces, whipping up her screen. "Full-on radio silence. We do not want them calling for back-up. I'll let Lance and Matt know; I hope to god they have found phones or comms. We can't phone home either, but it seems to be the best solution. We can't allow them to overpower us."

"Take the towers down," Sam agrees. "The president can't help us now. No one can." 

They'll have to rely on Lance, Matt, and Keith being right behind them. On Iverson, if he's not one of the traitors. It's risky, but it's all they have. And Sendak—if he isn't dead already,

Shiro wipes sweat off his brow. 

Pidge puts the laptop down. It won't be of much use now. She looks on her screen. "Three, two, one. Go! Go! Go!" Pidge urges as the doors slide open and she's running ahead, not looking back. 

Shiro follows her with Sam at his side. Four soldiers are guarding the entrance. There's a smell of sweat and fear in the air. The traitors do not look happy with the intrusion.

"Admiral, what the he—" one begins, raising her gun.

Shiro slides across the floor, disarming the first soldier, ripping the weapon from her hands. He signals for her to sit down and be quiet. Pidge kicks down the second guy before he makes a sound, stepping up to the third with a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. It won't hurt. Much," she says, and kicks his legs from under him before he can make sense of her behavior. He goes down like a tree, splayed out on the floor, groaning in pain. "Told you." Pidge grabs him by the belt and drags him over to their other prisoners. 

The last one is a scientist. He's probably sent here by Sanda, not a volunteer. She has a thing for cannon fodder. He doesn't fight when Sam ties him up. Instead he sags in relief. Sam helps Shiro drag their last victim behind the empty reception desk, making sure their prisoners are neatly tied up. Shiro rolls his shoulders. It has been some time since he's had a proper workout. He smirks at the thought, his libido overriding the danger they're in. Or maybe it feeds on it. There is something to be said about lying back and have a hot, strong guy do all the work.

He forces himself to forget about Sendak for now. He cannot afford to be distracted; their mission is risky enough as it is. "Let's move before anyone else decides to check on their friends here." He squints up at the ceiling as if it could stop the noise from the alarm. "Not that anyone can hear anything for _that_."

"Okay, just a sec." Pidge is a little breathless. She flips open the screen. "Checking what they have going on in the next room. Ah." She blows out a stream of air, not quite a sigh. "Around ten, fifteen soldiers and Sanda. They look very stressed. They have barricaded the door. Not gonna work; the doors are sliding doors." Pidge snorts derisively. "And they say the Garrison has the best brains. Seems it's not IQ that weighs heavily on their side of things. If assholes are the total of Sanda's supporters, this is the worst coup ever. Oh, hey, she has a handful of scientists there, too, but there are at least four who are not happy with the situation. I know them, and I know what they think of her."

Shiro leans in to see the pictures the drone is sending them. He covers one ear with his hand to keep out the noise from the alarm. "At worst fifteen. We can do that."

"Not without Sendak," Sam says, loud enough to be heard through the noise, "I prefer that we keep him out of any battle if possible; it will not sit well with a great many people if he participates. Some of the Council members must be backing Sanda, or she wouldn't have dared make such a bold move. Contrary to Sanda, her supporters have true power. The traditionalists, they—"

"Yeah," Shiro agrees. "They ever wanted us to be one Earth, one nation. Yet the traitors… they acted on Sendak's arrival. They couldn't have planned this take-over beforehand because nobody knew about him. Who could have told him?" Shiro pauses. There is still Hunk's odd behavior to consider, but nothing will make him accuse Hunk of treason. Hunk would never do that, ever. Not for anything. "Nobody knew except us. You didn't know, Keith and Lance didn't know until this morning, and neither did Hunk. Sanda took the opportunity when she saw it."

"Let us win one battle a time, son," Sam says. "One battle a time."

They'll weed out Sanda's supporters later. Shiro does not look forward to it, but better now than when Earth is at war with itself once more. Looking at the screen again, Shiro tries to determine the best strategy for their attack. "Okay. Any aggression on Sendak's part will take away from any credibility he has in regards of his _I come in peace_ approach so we can't let him. Not if there is the slightest risk that the power balance in the Council tilts. However, if the choice is between leaving him with Sanda or letting him fight—"

"Then we wait until Keith and the others arrive. If we cannot take them down the seven of us, then we reconsider." Sam frowns like a black cloud decided to hover right over his head.

"I'd love to say it's gonna be a piece of cake, but it's not. Sure, if we go in, guns blazing, but that is not an option." Shiro rubs the bridge over his nose. The noise is getting on his nerves. "We're unarmed, apart from Keith's blade." He raises his hand. "And this."

Pidge nods. "And my brain. Keith can only be a minute away. Do we go in, or do we wait? The element of surprise could win us the battle. I think we should move, guys. Sanda is not staying in there forever, nor are her lackeys." She looks up at the ceiling. "And the sooner I can shut down that annoying alarm."

There's that. Pidge is right. Fast is good. If reinforcements arrive for the enemy side, they're fucked. 

Sam has come to the same conclusion. "You're right, Katie. We go in. We do not know how close they are to harm Emperor Sendak. Scared people react irrationally, and Sanda, no matter her intentions, is scared. We must stop them before they do something irrevocable."

"No time like the present, then," Shiro says and walks up to the entrance that lead to the labs, hand at the ready. He studies the door for a little. "My guess is that they are pushing agains the door, trying to prevent it from sliding open. The moment it does, we do not run in; we pull. Pull their barricade away, and we have at least a few of them out here, which will be to our advantage. Pidge, take my right. Sam, on my left. Anyone who comes out get a shove into the hall. If possible, let's shut the door and take the enemy out a few at a time. Pidge, have the screen ready. Open and shut the door as fast as possible."

Shiro closes his eyes, empties his mind. His shoulders rise and fall with the deep breaths. There is only the fight, only combat. No fear, no regret. Only victory."All right. Ready."

"Go," Pidge urges, slamming the virtual button on her screen.

They work like a machine. The alarm shuts down. Shiro tosses a desk and some chairs away from the door, jumping over the desk to plant a boot in the face of the closest soldier on the other side. Pidge grunts and pushes another across the desk. The cadet lands with a squeal on the other side. "Garrison's best, my foot," Shiro huffs. 

Sam's too busy to notice. He has bigger difficulties, fighting the soldiers who come to aid their comrades. A cadet is about to point his gun at him, but Shiro sees it, knocking the soldier unconscious with his bionic hand. At least it's good for that. He wipes off the sweat on his brow, more from nervousness than because he is out of shape.

"Dad, back outside, come _on_!" Pidge kicks a scrubs-clad scientist in the jewels, hauling him out of the lab by the leg while he groans and cups his groin. Sam ducks a blow and jabs his elbow into the kidney of one of the older pilots. He cries out, attempting to get out of Sam's grip as he shoves their next prisoner towards the hallway. Shiro is about to turn so they can separate themselves from Sanda's soldiers when he realizes that the sliding doors to the lab in the back are open. He stops, frozen. Sendak is on a table in a cage that the Garrison, for some reason or other, has built there. There is clots of drying blood in his fur. 

Shiro grits his teeth.

"Shiro, _move_ "!

Sendak is trying to raise his head, saying something that is lost in the noise from the fight.

"Commander Shirogane!" There is a tinge of panic in Sam's voice.

Snapping out of it, Shiro realizes what he's doing. Five soldiers are lining up before him. They are armed. 

Then Sanda walks out from behind a shelf. She has a gun. "Step down, or this will not end well for your pet." She points over her shoulder at Sendak. "Get Miss Holt in here. Now, Shirogane." 

"Mek! Shiro ehk Sanda wal errath vilak!" Sendak shouts. 

Shiro freezes. "Sendak heth gale, um, vrepit sa?" Shiro shouts back, making use of the limited vocabulary he has. It might be the only chance they get to plan their move. If Sendak wants to fight, Shiro sure isn't giving in to Sanda. He isn't under any circumstances. But it's up to Sendak. "Io ekh vrepit sa; Ehk dalath," he urges before a soldier can shut him up.

"Sandade vrepit koth marath." Sendak sneers.

"Mek. Sendak, mek." Shiro shakes his head, backing away as two of the soldiers attempt to grab him. There won't be any hearts ripped out, not if he can help it, not even Sanda's cold one. "As a last resort. And after that yone iel io heth karakan wal," he gets out before Sanda has had enough.

"Enough of this. Stand down. And keep the monster quiet," Sanda demands, looking at the underling who is closest to the cage with a cold expression. 

Shiro makes a tired sigh. "Sendak can tear down this entire base by himself, Sanda. He chose not to fight you because I asked him to. Don't force our hands by hurting me or him. He will not —"

"And you do not know that. That creature in there is an alien monster, one you have chosen to—" Sanda's face contracts in disgust as she raises the gun. "You are a disgrace to—"

Shiro doesn't hear the end of it. He twists and gets out of the range of the two soldiers. He's across the room in a second. He slams Sanda hard into the wall while grabbing the gun, ruining her aim. The shot goes off. 

Loud, too loud. Shiro flinches. Blood. His hand. He can't breathe. He cradles the bloody stump, his hand on the floor. He sinks down on his knees, fighting the pain and the shock, realizing only too late that there is no blood, no hand on the dirt floor. It's the only relief. He is not in the cell, not in the hands of his captors. 

Except Sanda holds a gun to his head.

Shiro makes an attempt to stand. There is a commotion at the door. Voices. A fight. Shiro doesn't look. Guns tend to keep you quiet, especially the kinds pressed to your temple.

"Get in here, hands over your heads," Sanda demands. "Arrest Mr Holt and his family. Mr McClain, get back here and sit _down_. Mr Kogane, please refrain from doing something stupid. Put the knife down or I will shoot. Yes, on the floor."

The clinking of metal reveals that Keith is giving in. Matt and Lance must have followed him back. If Keith surrenders, they have lost.

They have lost! 

But Shiro will not accept defeat. He breathes in calmly, concentrating on the rhythm. When Sanda signals to her underlings Shiro turns an inch, barely enough to see Sendak properly. One look is enough. There is a fire burning in Sendak's eyes and his arm is lit, neon purple. He nods, a movement so small it barely registers. He is ready. There will be casualties, and Shiro does not like it. 

The Atlas is going to be crowded because Shiro is not leaving behind anyone who wants to take off with them. If Sendak attacks Sanda, it'll be their only way out, taking off into space in the Garrison's first and only space ship strong enough to take them through a wormhole. 

"Tie them up and put them in the cage," Sanda commands. "Use the rest of the tranquilizer on the alien; we'll deal with it later. 

"You are going to regret this," Keith sneers. Of course he isn't taking this lying down, either. Good. 

Sam and Pidge walk past Shiro. All he can see of them is their legs. Pidge whispers a low, "I'm sorry" before she's pushed towards the cage. Shiro looks around again as much as he is able when all he can move is his eyes. trying to plan the best route of escape. Most of the barricade has been moved, except for a desk. Calculating the best way around it or over it, Shiro's plans are interrupted.

A boot-clad foot lands on the edge of the desk. It comes sliding into the room, the kick hard enough to move it to the other wall. 

Gasping, Sanda turns around, staring at the intruder.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Hunk is stepping into the lab, his beloved laser cannon in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a (M/M) relationship tag missing for obvious reasons: don't wanna spoil the chapter. It does not concern Sendak/Shiro. Will add in a few days when those who want to read without chapter spoilers have had the chance to do so. 
> 
> If you want to read NOW, but don't want to do so without knowing, send me an ask on tumblr and I'll tell you.

"Hunk!" Pidge cries out, running towards him, but one of Sanda's cronies stop her, yanking at her arm. It elicits a loud growl from Sendak. Pidge stomps on the soldier's foot, then plants her fist in his face, no more than he deserves.

Shiro doesn't know whether to feel relieved or the opposite but, damn, is he happy to see Hunk! He hasn't got a gun pressed to his head anymore, so that's great too.

"Right. Just try and hurt my friend. Good thinking." Hunk raises the cannon. "I can see what's happening. Incarcerate the enemy. Poke at the alien. I'm sure it will accomplish something. Like angering it. Or make it rip your head off in the name of science. With its bare hands. Because he can do that, isn't that so, Sendak?" Hunk walks closer, staring at Sanda. "You don't believe me, is that it?"

Sanda opens her mouth to speak. "You— you— How dare you! I will shoot—"

"No, you won't. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Sanda." Hunk stands proud, head raised in defiance. "Surrender before something truly unpleasant happens to you and your helpers."

Shiro is stunned. Despite his gentle and fearful disposition, Hunk can be assertive, sarcastic, even cruel at times, but this is new. Hunk is acting with a confident attitude that Shiro has rarely seen. "Hunk, what—"

"I'm sorry, I— If you could— just a moment, Shiro, okay?" Hunk turns to Sanda again, the short instant of old Hunk gone. "You really don't believe me, I can see that. Because Sendak has been civil. You are aware that that hand of his runs on an energy source so powerful that we have nothing here on Earth that can match it, right? Sendak could rip his little cage to pieces without breaking a sweat, lady, and you are poking at the emperor of a warrior race like he's some kind of caged tiger put there for your amusement." Hunk shakes his head like he has a hard time believing Sanda's actions. "Really good idea, poking the tiger. Galra, whatever. If you have a death wish, of course. Do you have a death wish?"

"He is but an animal, and as such—" Sanda is pale from anger.

"So, a demonstration. You know, to show you I mean what I say. I can arrange for that." Hunk smiles and it is a feral smile, wild and triumphant at the same time. He turns his head, like he looking at someone behind him. "Showtime, boys!"

All hell breaks loose. Two purple beings run into the lab. Their speed is amazing. One jumps over Hunk, kicking a soldier straight in the chest. _Huge! They are huge!_ is all Shiro can think of. Then the fight is on. Sendak does exactly what Hunk hinted at: he rips off the straps that has kept him on the table. A second later the cage's heavy door comes flying through the room. It makes its way through the concrete wall, leaving a hole big enough to install a full fucking portal to another dimension in it. It distracts Sanda enough for Shiro to take a risk of his own.

He is up in a second, eyes on Sanda. She raises her gun again, and Shiro punches her. Hard. It's enough. Sanda stumbles. Shiro grabs her arm, pressing with his cyborg hand around the tender points of her wrist. She hisses a curse and loses the weapon. Shiro steps on it. He does not have to stand there for long. Sendak is at his side, clothes torn, an open wound on his chest. He growls at Sanda, teeth bared. Despite the sneering and growling, he looks happy. 

"Are you well, koafu?" Sendak looks Shiro over.

"I am."

Sendak nods. "Mm. I will watch the traitor. I cannot fight together with my brethren. I swore to Admiral Holt I would not harm any human. Go in my stead, Takashi."

"No!" Sanda's eyes are wide with fear. She tries to get free, to no avail. "You cannot do this, Shirogane!" 

"Think of it as this old debt. We're settling it. Don't think I forgot that you sent Adam and his crew to their deaths. Sendak too, if you had had your way today. You have an unseemly habit of getting people I love into an early grave. Sendak—that is _Emperor Sendak_ to you— will ensure your safety. Much against my advice" 

It may be that Sendak does not want to use his rank, but right here, right now, it is important to state who Sanda wronged: the ruler of another people. Sanda ruined the peaceful first encounter between humans and aliens. Sendak had done them no harm. Shiro glares at Sanda one last time before he releases her arm. He gets up on his toes, kissing Sendak on the mouth. 

Sendak purrs softly at the touch. It makes Shiro's heart flutter. "Go fight our battle, iode karakan. How fortunate for this despicable human that I have honor. I will not harm her." 

Despite Sendak's promise Sanda whines as he grabs her shoulder and hauls her towards the cage. Shiro cannot bring it in him to care. 

Attention back to the ongoing fight, Shiro tries to make sense of what is happening. There are more aliens now, at least ten. Even if most of the Garrison has been taken over by Sanda's faction, perhaps they are enough to take it back. If Sendak's people are half as strong as he is, it could work. There are still soldiers coming in to help Sanda's traitors, so Shiro gets himself ready, picking out two soldiers who have cornered an older alien, one with an impressive ginger mustache. The alien's not Galra, and he clearly isn't a warrior, judging from the hopeless jabs he throws at the opponent.

Running across the room, Shiro gets between Ginger and the soldier, registering without surprise that a beautiful elf-like girl with stunning white hair is fighting next to him, making short of a soldier's laser gun by crushing it between her delicate fingers. There is going to be an unseen level of reclaimed surprise later, when they are done fighting. 

The girl looks stern but appreciative as Shiro slams his soldier into the wall hard enough to render him unconscious. Shiro drops the soldier where he stands and surveys the area to determine where his help is needed. Another white-haired elf is subduing a soldier with little to no difficulty, his regal robes swishing elegantly as he holds his captive in a firm grip.

"Where should I dispose of this?" Elf king asks, lifting the unconscious soldier as if he was a kitten.

"Cage seems to be the solution," Shiro says, pointing in the general direction of it. "Works for me."

The Galra are fighting like it is all they have ever done, and so do the elves. A gigantic Galra with a white braid is making short of three soldiers just like that, and the other one—he's even bigger than Sendak, for Christ's sake—is bulldozing anything that comes at him. Clearly White Braid and Bulldozer were the ones who led the attack for a reason. They _breathe_ combat, like they are sustained by it.

Lance is chanting, "What the fuck, what the fuck," while he follows White Braid with a stunned expression on his face. The battle is not stopping Lance from grinning up at White Braid as they start shoving the conquered cadets into the cage. Matt fights side by side with an alien who looks remarkably like a dog on two legs, but the alien sure can fight. Hunk and Keith are rounding up more prisoners. Hunk points at them with the laser cannon while Keith pulls out the sad but useful remains of the plaid, tying the captives up with strips of it. A tall Galra woman who is clearly much stronger than her slender build would suggest, drags the tied-up soldiers into the cage. It still has no door, but it doesn't seem to matter much. There's a Galra standing right in front of the bars, smiling at the prisoners as he sharpens a mean-looking blade, using a similarly mean-looking claw to do so.

Shiro casually wards off an attack from two traitors, shoving one in front of Bulldozer, who kindly tramples the unlucky soldier. The other goes down with the taste of Shiro's bionic hand in his mouth. Shiro groans at the impact, more from annoyance than from pain. He _knows_ these cadets. He didn't train them, but they are _his_. Sanda's influence has crept in while he was occupied with the Kerberos mission. The rebellion is a monster on its own, long thin tendrils reaching far, far into the heart of the Garrison. _That_ thought is more painful than any physical blow.

With the tension of the battle still in his body, Shiro tries to make a quick account of victories and losses. He counts twelve aliens, half of them Galra, four are some kind of elves. He has no idea where they came from, other than Hunk must have brought them. 

The battle is winding down, brief as it was, Sanda and most of her posse safely stored in the cage. _Sans_ door, but Hunk shows why he is a great engineer, Bulldozer is helping him make hinges out of the remains of a laser gun and the legs of one of the examination tables. With his bare hands. Even familiar with Sendak's strength, Shiro is impressed. 

White Braid stacks a few desks on top of one another in front of the cage, moving the heavy furniture as if they were Legos. Galra physique is incredible.

Shiro is soon distracted by another incredible physique. Sendak walks back to him, casually clasping hands with the Galra he walks past. Then he is back at Shiro's side, hand fired up, his eye alight with so much joy it makes his glowing prosthetic eye fade. "Beloved, are you hurt?"

"Out of shape." Shiro smiles up at Sendak, unable to look away. He steps into his embrace with a sigh. He leans his head on Sendak's chest, taking for himself a minute to let it sink in that they are both alive. That their friends are too. "Too much time spent in bed, I guess. You?"

"It was not cumbersome in any way to dispose of the prisoner Sanda. And I shall help you exercise better," Sendak adds, his hungry expression leaving no doubt what kind of exercise he's thinking of. "When we are alone."

"Bold of you to believe that is going to happen anytime soon," Shiro huffs, none too serious. "If the Council has been taken over by rebels, we're leaving the planet. The Atlas—that's our space ship—isn't that big. It's going to be tight quarters, now that you are bringing your friends. If they are your friends?"

"I am as curious as you are. I thought them all to have perished under Haggar's attack. And they are my friends, yes. King Alfor and his daughter, the Princess Allura. They are the Alteans I told you about. Kolivan—" Sendak points at White Braid. "He is the leader of our special forces, and Antok is his right hand man and commander when Kolivan is away. Over there are Haxus and Hepta, my captains."

Shiro squints at two thin Galra who both look a little like somebody stretched a shark and slapped some very long arms and legs on it. Less bat-cat, more deathly, spindly aliens. They do not seem particularly enamored with humans, judging from the way they shove a straggler into the cage, all sneers and claws. Or maybe it annoys them that they have to move all the desks that Kolivan shoved in front of it.

Shiro watches them for a little, making sure they don't do any unnecessary damage. "So these are all the generals who were with you? Don't look dead to me. Or they are pretty spry for dead guys." Shiro nods in Leader Kolivan's direction, again admiring how easily he manhandles a desk to get to one of the remaining soldiers. Shiro is not the only one: Lance is in full on fanboy mode. He follows Kolivan around like a small, eager puppy. 

Sendak stares at Kolivan with a frown, like he is seeing something that is beyond his understanding. "I saw the universe fold in on them. It is—" Sendak shakes his head. "I do not know how they are here. How it is possible. I truly believed them to be dead. Yet I am happy I grieved in vain."

"Me too." Shiro leans his head on Sendak's chest again, sliding his arms around his waist. "I guess we'll have some research to do when this is over. Should we help him, by the way? Kolivan. Overkill, if you ask me, but we could."

"Let Kolivan finish it," Sendak says. "I am very happy to see him here, well and alive. Fighting. He was always one of the best warriors in our army."

Sam cleverly hid behind a desk during the brief battle. He comes out from behind it, brushing a few dust bunnies off his uniform. He rubs his forehead. "I was not prepared for this kind of development. I am pleased to see that Sanda wasn't, either. Do you know how this happened, Emperor?" Sam straightens his glasses and sighs. "Quite the turn of events."

"I am no longer emperor, and I did not know." Sendak crosses his arms and looks down at Sam, frown on his brow. "I hope you do not suggest—"

"You are a Galra of honor, you told me so. I merely wanted your take on—"

"No need for interrogation. It is understandable that Earthlings would want to know every detail. Captain Hunk explained to us that it was important. I shall surrender what little knowledge I have." Elf king is walking towards them. "Emperor Sendak."

"King Alfor." Sendak and Alfor clasp hands, a greeting between warriors. But the warm smile on Alfor's face tells another story. "My friend, I thought I had lost you."

"And I you. We have both suffered great losses, yet your presence brings me solace and joy."

"We are what is left of our universe, of our planets and people." King Alfor's eyes go distant for a moment. "We lost much, now we must rejoice and appreciate what we still have." His smile returns. "I understand that you are ahead, appreciating Earth's pleasures." His gaze falls on Shiro. He bends his head, a small bow. "Emperor Shiro, it is an honor."

"No, no, I'm not… I'm 'Commander Shirogane' if it is going to be formal. Or Shiro to my friends."

"Shiro, then." King Alfor offers his hand and Shiro takes it. He likes King Alfor, there is something about him that is both strong and gentle. 

"We used to say 'knowledge or death'. I have never shied away from a battle, but I do prefer knowledge before death." Leader Kolivan is done rearranging the furniture. "I too, am glad that my emperor survived. We have fought many battles together under Emperor Zarkon. Perhaps nothing to be proud of; it was aggression for the sake of aggression. We have come a long way since then."

"Good to hear," Shiro says. "And I'm happy that another friend made it through the rift. Rifts." 

Kolivan's face is marred by a long scar, but his smile is kind. "Allow me to introduce the Blades' second in command." Kolivan waves Bulldozer closer. The rest of the aliens follow him, clasping hands with Sendak as they pass him, sharing a quiet, dignified joy of reuniting, none of them being loud or demonstrative about it. Kolivan gives Bulldozer a small pat on the back. "This is Antok, your high— Shiro. That there is Commander Prorok, Emperor Sendak's wing commander. Coran is King Alfor's friend and advisor. Princess Allura and her cousin the Princess Romelle. Both have been acting as King Alfor's envoys, traveling to see faraway planets and people."

"Pleasure," Shiro says, feeling a little dizzy. He is used to high-ranking officers, but dealing with alien royalty is something else. 

Keith steps up next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"As well as possible." Shiro rubs the bridge over his nose. "It has been a long day." He looks up. "Sorry, I'm being rude. This is Keith. Commander Kogane. He is also my best friend." 

"Exactly," Keith states, with a tinge of acid to his words. "Anyone who harms Shi—"

"Huh-hm, I don't think we need— I mean—" Hunk walks over to them. He is looking oddly comfortable, standing between the aliens. Standing right next to Antok, Hunk looks small. "No one is going to hurt Shiro. Who would—"

"Other than Sanda and her horde of creepy minions?" Pidge asks. "No one I can think of. Shiro is their emperor, Hunk, no matter if he wants it or not. Seriously?"

"I'm not their emperor." Shiro sighs. " I would, however, like to welcome all of you to Earth, although I cannot do so in any official capacity. I'm sorry for the hostile environment; it is not how we usually do things here. Things are tense."

"A battle is the most prudent method of relieving oneself of tension," Wing Commander Prorok states. "We do no longer choose war, but a battle—"

"Oh, Prorok, stop it," King Alfor laughs. "The good old days will not return. No murder or mayhem or destruction, please. We are done with that, thankfully. Wing Commander Prorok is a traditionalist," Alfor explains. "More bark than bite; he is a faithful servant to Emperor Sendak."

"As you wish," Prorok grumbles. "I do appreciate the victory. It is a time-honored way of introducing Galra culture to new, um, friends."

"We all appreciate a victory." Sendak nods and pats Prorok so hard on the back that he almost falls over. "Good man. You will however, play by the Earthlings' rules, or I will make a Robeast out of you." 

Shiro does not know what a Robeast is, but clearly Prorok does. It's unclear to Shiro whether Galra are able to turn pale. Judging from Prorok's hue, they are.

Sam straightens up. He barely reaches to Kolivan's chest. "As you may know already, I am Admiral Samuel Holt, the leader of this base and of Earth's scientific endeavors regarding space flight. My crew you have met already: Captains Matt and Pidge Holt, Captains Kogane and McLain. Captain Garrett, of course. That would be Hunk." Sam smiles and wiggles a finger at Hunk. "I should have you punished for keeping intel to yourself when you should have told us. Is everyone accounted for? Do you have all your people, Kolivan?" Sam inquires. "I mean no disrespect, not asking Emperor Sendak, but he is, I assume, unable to do any accounting."

"Report, please, Kolivan," Sendak demands. " I share Admiral Holt's curiosity. How many of us made it though? How?"

Kolivan's face turn stern, closed. "Those you see, Emperor. Ulaz and Thace are here too; they are clearing the building. Rayner, Regris, and Trugg are checking the perimeter. Sixteen of us. Far too few, but more than what could be expected."

"The empire has fallen. I told Admiral Holt that I am no longer an emperor. I have no land, no possessions. I have nothing to offer the Galra who stand before me. Your protection hangs in the balance between Earth's factions. I will fight to the death in the name of Galra, but I will not be the emperor of ten Galra." Sendak stands proudly. "I will lead you if you wish for me to do so. My thirst for power has greatly diminished."

"We do. My advice is to keep your rank. Hunk told us that it matters here. Until the situation between Earth's factions is solved, keep it. We do not have any shields but this one." Kolivan puts his fist over his heart. "Galra do not shiver in fear behind shields, but keep it, for now, please, my friend. Our survival depends on it. That is my advise."

"Noted." Sendak shuts his mouth, lips pressed together, a narrow line of discontent. "For now."

Shiro takes Sendak's hand, squeezing it. "Maybe someone could tell us a little about how you got here. Sendak told me that he was able to go through the rift in the matter between realities only because he saw—" Shiro stops. It's personal, the way Sendak was drawn to him through universes. He doesn't want to talk about it to all these people. "And how—"

They are interrupted by the arrival of another Galra, one Shiro hasn't seen before. The Galra looks different from Kolivan and Sendak, prettier, more Altean in build. He does not have the large ears that Sendak has.

The unknown Galra walks across the floor, a soldier carried in one hand with no obvious strain. "Emperor." He bows and holds up the soldier like some kind of tribute. "I found this one crying in that small room at the back with a floor fountain in it," the tall, pale Galra says and dumps a squealing Griffin on the floor. He smoothes the ridge of white fur on his head. "Why was this human in the room of fountains when there was a battle going on? Is it common to watch water flush in a porcelain bowl before a battle? Humans are strange."

"That is Ulaz," Sendak says, starting a low purr, like the arrival of another of his officers really pleases him. Maybe there is something to the warrior pack-tribe-thing Sendak was talking about.

Pidge snickers, loud enough for Ulaz to notice her. He looks at her with surprise. "Human warriors are tiny."

"If you just hadn't brought us Griffin on a plate I'd have kicked your ass. But you know what?" she tells him. "Put Griffin back in the, uh, fountain room, and we'll call t even. He likes looking at the fountain flush," Pidge manages, almost without an expression of evil glee on her face. "Make sure to lock the door. He shouldn't be disturbed in his water meditation until tomorrow."

"Pidge, we do not torture the prisoners." Lance slaps the back of her head. "But we can go point at Griffin and laugh at him when he's behind bars in the cage," Lance suggest with a grin very much like Pidge's.

"Okay. But you bring the popcorn."

"Children, children," Sam chides. "Ulaz, don't listen to my daughter. Put Griffin with the other prisoners. 

"Boooring," Pidge groans.

"We haven't heard Hunk's explanation yet," Sam counters. "I doubt there is anything boring in that."

"Hunk, you wanna come laugh at Griffin too?" Lance offers generously. "I have chips and maybe some cookies. They are a little stale, th—"

"No, I, um." Hunk steps half a step away from Antok, then back again, even closer. He wipes his hands nervously on his pants, then blushes furiously. "I—"

"Ehk rakath, koafu?" Antok asks, looking down at Hunk, openly worried. "Wal yith—"

"Koafu?" Shiro interrupts, mouth open in surprise. "Did you just say _koafu_?"

"Yes." Antok frowns. "Is something wrong with the translators again? Koafu?"

"Hey, that's—" Lance, too, stares at Hunk. "Seriously? You are not kidding?"

"But— How did that happen? Does Hunk even know what it means?" Shiro looks at Hunk, who in turn looks at Antok. Yeah, Hunk knows what it means. 

Sendak laughs and pats Antok on his back. "Hunk yode karakan de ro? Ehk varade?"

"We are not friends," Antok says proudly. "That is too small a word. Hunk is my mate. His light led me here. Hunk iode karakan!"

Hunk blushes even more. He looks _up_ at Antok with a soft smile. It is in itself odd because Hunk doesn't look up at anyone; Hunk is huge. Maybe Antok hung the moon for him on his way from one universe to the next, because Hunk looks at him like he did. 

"He's not Mata Hari, but Mata Hunk," Lance grins. "So, Antok, huh? In for more than you can swal—"

"Lance!" Pidge's voice is sharp and cold. "Behave."

"Mm, yeah, okay, I—" Hunk looks down, then up again. He buries his fingers in Antok's fur, the grip so strong that Antok pats Hunk's hand gently with a gigantic hand. "It's— you know how it is, Shiro, it was like I couldn't, and Antok… he—" Hunk breathes shallowly, wringing the collar of his uniform between nervous fingers, all former confidence gone with the wind. "They were in my basement one morning. I thought I had gone mad. Antok… he—" Hunk blushes again. "Their translation devices were fried. Nothing but Galra. Not like you and Sendak. It was a lot harder to communicate. It was easy to… Antok, he—"

"I took a hands-on approach," Antok says. "Only _after_ I understood why I had been able to navigate through the void. I was pulled towards a bright star. Hunk iode karakan."

"Antok was very convincing," Hunk admits, not looking up at all, but using his free hand to cover his face. "Fuck, this is embarrassing. They have been here for some weeks, but it was only this morning that Pidge fixed the code that fixed the translators. I did know what koafu meant before then, though. Antok, he— is very good at explaining things."

Another beet-red blush. It must have been some explaining.

"You hid half the Galra court, an Altean king and an assortment of other state officials in your basement, and you and Antok are married? Is that correct?" Shiro is halfway shocked, halfway amused. "Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us right away?" he asks, a little hurt. "No, don't answer that. I know why. It's not like you have a monster under your bed every day. Besides, your delay saved us."

"And us," Kolivan chimes in. "The rebels would have had all of us in their little cell by now, had they known about our presence. We are strong, but we can be outmanned."

Shiro finds that highly unlikely, seeing how easily Sendak ripped the cage door off its hinges. It would take an army to restrain one damned Galra who didn't want to be restrained. "It saved us a larger conflict. It might still come if the entire Council is in league with Sanda. I guess we would all have liked a break to celebrate survival and the alliance between us, Hunk's and Antok's especially, but it needs to wait. Again war takes precedence. There is very little I won't do to prevent it from happening. I need to do what I can do. Now."

Lance looks disappointed. He'd probably have loved a party. "So what do you want us to do, Shiro?"

"No matter the Council, we cannot keep the Galra presence on Earth from the public any longer. It was already a matter for all humanity when Sendak arrived, though not news that had to be relayed instantly, not until a little research had been done. It would have worked well as an excuse to stall. Now…" Shiro blows out a stream of air. "Now we are no longer the only humanoid race on Earth. With ten Galra, there will be more. We're—" 

"—screwed if we don't get some intel on what's going on at the Council." Pidge flicks open her screen. "I don't know what you planned, Shiro, but if we're stealing the Atlas, better do it now. We need all the rations we can grab. These Galra guys will be frigging hard to feed. If we are forced to launch prematurely, we have only so much time. Somebody will inevitably try to stop us. And we leave no man behind. Or woman. Or—" Pidge looks around and grins up at Olia. "Canine."

Shiro nods. Pidge is right. They are enough to man the Atlas and fly the ship in comfortable shifts, but it means that the meagre resources they bring are going to be shared between more. It will cut down on the time they have to find a base that is habitable. "Let us move to the hangar. We can determine there what we want to do.We need to maintain control of the Atlas." Shiro lets his eyes slide over the small assembly. "Anyone who wants to stay on Earth should do so. Earth is… was… a democracy. There is a chance it still is. Under all circumstances, we must be prepared for what is to come."

"And you," King Alfor asks quietly. "What do you want to do, Shiro?"

Shiro doesn't think for a moment about the answer. "I want to go to the stars. I want to fly. I want to command the Atlas and I want Sendak to fly with me. But I also want to come back. My home is here. On Earth."


End file.
